The Chipmunk Chronicles
by SPARK187
Summary: A story that evolved because of a bout of insomnia. The Chipmunks and Chipettes are in college. What will happen when a serial killer is loose on Campus and targeting The Chipettes? Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1: Not Tonight

**Not Tonight**

**This is just a funny one shot I came up with at the spare of the moment.**

**Alvin's point of view**

"There she is," Ernie said.

We were both watching Brittany make a fool of herself dancing on a long table in her short red slip dress. God, she looked so good. She was barefooted and looked like she was about to bare it all in front of everyone.

"How many has she had?" I asked.

"I don't know," Ernie exclaimed. "But way too many if you ask me."

Well, it was up to me to rescue her, before she made a complete fool of herself. I raced over to her as she was about to slip her dress off, but she lost her balance and fell on her knees. I helped her off the table and onto her feet. She leaned her body against mine. God, I wish she wouldn't do that, but I guess she was about to fall. I wasn't about to to let that happen.

She looked into my eyes and steadied her gaze. "Alvin?" she said with a giggle. "What are you doing here?"

"Taking you home," I said.

"No, no, this is a party. I wanna have fun." She was pouting a little, while slurring her words.

"Looks like you had a little too much fun," I said.

"Dance with me," she said. "Then we can have another drink and get this party going."

"No, Brittany, I'm taking you home," I said, desperately trying to hold her up.

"You want to take me home, huh?" she asked. "Sounds good to me." She pulled herself up and gave me a hard sloppy kiss. "A sample of things to come." There was something about her I couldn't resist. I had forgotten for a moment why I had come to the party and returned her kiss.

Brittany lost her balance again which pulled me back to reality. I scooped her up in my arms and carried her out.

As I carried her out into the night air she began to stir in my arms. She looked up at the night sky then back at me. "Hey, where are we going?" she asked.

"Like I said I'm taking you home."

"Take me home?" she giggled. "Yea, I want you to take me home." She nuzzled on my neck which drove me completely crazy.

"Brittany, come on," I said in an attempt to put her down.

She was leaning up against my car at that point when she grabbed me and pulled my into another kiss. I would have loved to have stood there kissing her all night, but I had to concentrate on the task at hand. I opened the door and helped her inside.

She was only half conscious and half slumped into the passenger's seat. I helped her on with her seatbelt and got into the driver's side. I started the car and drove off.

Brittany was quiet through most of the drive mostly being out of it from the alcohol. She had a way of making my life interesting. Finally, I made it to her apartment building. I parked the car in the parking garage.

"Brittany, you're home," I said, trying to nudge her.

She just moaned a little and closed her eyes. "Come on, baby." She wouldn't budge. "Okay, I'll just have to do this the hard way."

I got out of the car and walked around to the passenger's side and opened the door. She suddenly opened her eyes seeing me standing over her.

"Yeah, Alvin, what are you doing here?" I undid her seatbelt and helped her out of the car. "Hey, what happened to the music? Is the party over?"

"Yeah, babe, the party's over."

"Doesn't have to be," she said. "I can think of a few things." She giggled, while giving me a seductive stare. She put her arms around me wanting to lean in for another kiss, but instead she whispered in my ear. "Can you think of anything?"

"Brittany, stop that," I said. She just giggled. "Let's go."

"Go? Yeah, I'll go anywhere with you, baby," she said, giggling once again.

I led her to the elevator. She was leaning up against me almost the entire time. We got in, and I hit the fifth floor button. The elevator was taking forever, and Brittany was drifting out again. I had no choice but to lift her up and carry her. I made it to her door, but by now Brittany was really out of it. I set her down on the floor and looked through her little red hand bag for her keys. I found them without too much trouble. I unlocked the door and squatted down to where Brittany was sitting.

"Brittany, you're home?" I patted her gently on the face to wake her up.

"What?" she said coming to. It was almost a whisper. "Home?" He lifted her up and guided her inside.

"Come on, let's get you to bed," I said.

"Great idea," she said, giggling. "Let's go to bed."

"Brittany, be serious. You're in no condition..."

She suddenly gained her strength back and started dancing around the room. She reached her bedroom door and clumsily opened it.

"Okay," I said. "I'm going to go now."

"Hey, I thought you were going to put me to bed."

She walked over to where I was standing. She kissed me, while pulling off my jacket. "You really want to go?"

I didn't say a word. I just lifted her up in my arms and carried her into the bedroom. I placed her on the bed, never once did my lips leave hers. Her touch, her smell, everything about her was driving me crazy. Suddenly, I realized I couldn't do this, not now, not like this.

"Okay, Brittany, we have to stop this." I jumped up off the bed and headed for the door. Just when I was about to reach it I heard her voice.

"Oh, Alvin," she said in her sweetest voice. "You haven't tucked me in."

I looked back at her, which I knew was a mistake because that's when I noticed she had taken off her dress. She was in nothing but her strapless brae and panties and in my favorite color. Red.

She signaled for me to join her. The sight of her made me weak in the knees. _Oh, god, Brittany, don't do this!_ I thought, but she just looked so good. On instinct, I raced back over to her.

She planted another kiss on me, before removing my shirt. Her hands, lips and tongue glided up and down my chest. Her touch was making me so damned horny. I wanted her so bad. So I started kissing her, going for her neck down to the tops of her breasts. Suddenly, I stopped and looked into her eyes.

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yea," she said, a little breathless. I kissed her again, holding her close in his arms. Suddenly, I realized her body had gone limp. That's when I when it dawned on me that she passed out.

"Brittany?" I said, trying to wake her up, but she was out cold. I laid her down on her bed. At that moment she began to stir.

"Alvin?" she said through sleepy eyes. "Don't go."

She grabbed me and fell asleep in my arms. I kissed her forehead and turned out the light. "Goodnight, Brittany."

**Brittany's point of view**

I wakened the next morning to a throbbing pain in my head. I tried sitting up in bed, but the room started spinning, so I laid back down. That didn't help much, because I couldn't get comfortable enough to go back to sleep.

Then I heard the shower turn on. Someone was here. But who? I desperately tried to remember what happened last night, but I couldn't. After about ten minutes the shower turned off. Only then did I realize I was in my underwear.

"Oh, god, what happened last night?" I whispered.

Then I heard footsteps coming out of the bathroom. I wanted this all to be a bad dream. Then someone stepped out. I couldn't believe it.

"Alvin?" I questioned, still holding my head.

"Hey, babe," he said, taking the toothbrush out of his mouth. He had one of my pink monogrammed bath towels around his waist. He went back into the bathroom and rinsed the toothpaste out of his mouth. He then came back into the bedroom.

I looked up at him and said," What are you doing here?"

He slid right up to me on the bed. "Don't you remember?" he whispered in her ear.

He put his hands on my shoulders. I felt shivers run all over my body and realized I was half naked. I quickly covered myself with a blanket.

"I don't remember," I said. I was half frightened thinking of why he was there in my bedroom. Then I remembered something. "I was at the party," I said. "And I... uh... I was drinking... then... um. I can't remember."

"Well, I'll tell you the rest." A part of me didn't want to hear it. If I did do something stupid, reckless or insane, I didn't want to know. "Ernie called me and said you had been drinking too much, so I came and picked you up, literally." He laughed at that. "I brought you back home, and put into bed. And..."

He stopped._ Why did he stop?_ I thought.

"Then what happened?" I asked. I was almost afraid to know.

"You passed out," he said.

"Is that it?" I asked.

"Just about."

"Then we didn't..."

"No," he said. I was a little disappointed, and I think he saw that because then he said, "Hey, if you still want to..."

"No!" I said. I shouted and almost regretted saying it.

"Okay, then," he said and got off the bed. He looked hurt.

"No, Alvin," I said, pulling him back down, "I just meant that if we did... If we do, I'd want to remember it."

He sat back down next to me and put his arms around me. "Well, babe, I don't think it would be something you could forget." I looked deep into his eyes and knew he was right. He kissed me, a sweet tender kiss. "Why don't you take a shower and get changed? And I'll order us some breakfast"

"Okay," I said. He got up and handed me the robe that was laying on the chair near my bed. I put it on and walked into the bathroom.

I smiled at him all the time knowing that this wouldn't be the last time he spent the night.

**Okay, I hoped everyone liked this story. It just came to me last night as a result of insomnia. Let me know if you would like me to continue the story. I could be persuaded.**


	2. Chapter 2: Just Between Sisters

**Just Between Sisters**

**Okay, because most of you demanded it. Here's a follow up to _Not Tonight._ It's the morning after Alvin had spent the night. That next morning there's a knock on Brittany's door. It's Jeanette. Will she jump to the wrong conclusions?**

Alvin was on the phone ordering breakfast when he heard a knock at the door. "Brittany," he could hear Jeanette's voice. "I really need to talk to you." Even though he was only half dressed he answered the door. "Alvin," she said in surprise.

"Hey, Jeanette," he said, letting her in. Jeanette couldn't take her eyes off the shirtless Alvin. "Brittany's in the shower."

"Really?" she said sarcastically. "Well, um..., it's obvious I'm interrupting something, so I'll come back later."

"No," Brittany's voice came from the bedroom door. "You're not interrupting anything." She looked over at Alvin. "Could you give us a minute?"

"Sure, babe," he said and went into the bedroom to give Brittany and Jeanette some privacy.

"Brittany, what's going on?" Jeanette said. "After that fight you had last week you said you never wanted to see him again, and now he's..."

"Jeanette, get you mind out of the gutter. It's not what you think."

"Then what is it?" Jeanette demanded.

"I just had a little too much to drink last night, and he brought me home."

"Is that all?" Jeanette asked.

"Yes, that's all," she said, but it was obvious that Jeanette didn't believe her.

"Look. I don't have time right now. We'll have lunch at the cafe', one o'clock. Then we'll talk. Okay?"

"Okay," Jeanette said and gave her sister a hug. "Could you do me a favor, Britt?"

"What?" she said, feeling a lecture coming on.

"Just be careful," she said. "I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Stop worrying so much. Besides Alvin and I worked everything out. Now, I'll see you later."

She practically forced her sister out of her apartment. She closed the door relieved that she didn't have to further explain the situation.

"Jeanette leave?" Alvin said, coming out of the bedroom. He was fully dressed now, which disappointed her a little since she kind of like him shirtless. She walked halfway up to the landing until he was standing next to him.

"Yea," she said, "But I told her I'd meet her for lunch." There was a sudden nervousness in her being so close to Alvin. "I should go change."

"I, ah, kind a like you like this."

"Maybe," she said with a laugh. "But I don't think Professor Wilkins will."

"So, you're dropping me for him?" he teased.

"If I had a choice I'd choose you, but I really need to pass this class."

"Okay," he said and gave her a quick kiss. "You go change. The food should be here soon."

"I won't be long."

"Alright," he said, knowing full well she wasn't serious about that. There was a second knock at the door and Alvin went to answer it. He opened the door and saw a delivery boy on the other side. "Great. Breakfast." He handed the kid the money and took the bag of food. He put the food on the counter leading to the kitchenette and went to the cupboard to find some plates. He set the table for two.

At that moment Brittany came out of the bedroom. She was dressed in her casual jeans and a pink top, but her hair was down and flowing down her back, just the way he liked it.

"Hey, what's this?" she asked, looking at the set table with a plate ready and waiting for her.

"Breakfast," he said.

"I see that," she said. "You did all this?"

"It's just takeout," he said. "Now you just sit down and have something to eat."

He pulled out her chair for her, and she sat down. "This is nice," she said. She took a few bits before saying, "I just want to apologize..."

"For what?" he asked.

"For last night," she said, embarrassed. "I don't know what got into me."

"Forget about it," Alvin said. "But I guess it up to me to keep you out of trouble."

"You? You're the king of trouble." They both laughed at that, because they knew it was true. Brittany looked at her watch. "Oh!! I gotta go. Class in 30 minutes."

"Hey, how about dinner tonight?" he asked.

"Okay," she said and smiled. "Pick me up here about seven."

"Sure," he said. They both rose from their their seats. She was about to grab her bag and purse, but before she could. "Hey, wait a minute." He pulled her close to him. He put his arms around her and lowered his lips to hers. He opened his mouth and as she did, his tongue rolling around with hers. She didn't want him to stop, and he knew it. He suddenly broke off the kiss, which confused her. "A sample of things to come."

It infuriated her the way he teased him, but she figured she deserved it after last night.

* * *

Later that day, Brittany met Jeanette at the little cafe' on campus. She was running late as usual. She spotted her sister and rushed over to her table.

"Jeanette," Brittany said, almost out of breath. "I'm so sorry I'm late." Brittany put her bags on the floor next to her chair and placed her purse on the table. Only when she looked up did she noticed that Jeanette was crying. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Brittany, I don't know what I'm going to do." Jeanette lost control and started crying uncontrollably. Brittany took her sister's hand from across the table, which calmed her down a little. "I feel so stupid."

"What's going on, Jeanette? You never break down like this."

"Brittany, I'm pregnant," she said, crying again. "I don't know what I'm going to do."

"Have you told Simon?" Brittany asked.

"No," she said, taking a napkin and blowing her nose. "I don't want to either."

"Jeanette, you have to tell him. He's going to find out eventually."

"No, he doesn't," she said, and dried her eyes of the rest of her tears. She looked up at her sister with a serious look on her face.

"Jeanette, no, you're not thinking of...."

"What? An abortion? What else can I do? We're not ready for a baby. I have two more years of college, then medical school. I can't do that with a baby. And what about Simon. He has plans, too. There's just no way..."

"Jeanette, I can tell you're having doubts. You do this, you can't take it back. Just think about it for a while."

"I have to do it before it's too late."

"Why don't you discuss with Simon first?"

"No, because I know what he'll say. He'll want to keep it, and get married, and forget about his career and everything he's worked for. Then one day he'll resent me and the baby."

"No, he won't," Brittany said. "He loves you. You're smart and your strong, and I know if anyone cane work this out you can."

"I'm glad you have so much faith in me, but I've made up my mind. I'm going to do it, but I need you to come with me. Please, Brittany, I can't do it by myself."

"Well, of course I'll be there for you, but I still think you should talk to Simon first."

"No!" she demanded, and you can't tell him either. Promise me. I don't want him ever to know about this."

"It's not for me to tell," Brittany said.

"My appointment is on Saturday. Will you go with me?"

"Sure," she said. "We're sisters. I'll always be there for you."

"Thanks, Brittany," she said.

* * *

Brittany was so busy running her errands that day that she forgot all about her date with Alvin. She walked in the door at a quarter till seven. No sooner did she get home did a knock come to her door. She was a mess, but she didn't care. She answered the door and saw that Alvin was dressed up and waiting for her with a bouquet of flowers.

"Alvin," she said surprised to see him. "I completely forgot."

"Are you canceling on me?" he asked.

"No, just give me ten minutes." She ran into the bedroom and rushed to find something to wear, while Alvin searched for a vase to put the flowers in. Twenty minutes had gone by, but still she hadn't come out. Finally after thirty minutes she did came out. She was wearing a short red dress that was formfitting to her perfect body. Alvin almost fell over when he saw her.

"You look great," he said, coming up to greet her. "It was worth the wait."

"So. You approve?" she asked, modeling the dress for him.

"Yea," he said, grabbing her, which caught her off guard. "Let's skip dinner and stay here." He started nibbling on her neck.

"No way," she said, pushing him away. "You promised to take me out tonight, but we can save that for later."

"Promise?" he asked, taking her in his arms again.

"Yea, it's a promise," she said. He leaned down to kiss her, but she stopped him. "None of that, or we'll never get out of here."

"That was my plan, but if you really want to got out..."

"I really want to go out." He put his arm around her shoulders and led her to the door. She grabbed her purse while Alvin opened the door for her. "So, where are we going?" she asked as they made their way to the parking garage.

"It's a surprise," he said, and gave her a devilish look like he was hiding something.

"Alvin, don't tease me," she said, as he opened the car. "You know, I have ways of getting it out of you."

She leaned towards him and started kissing him on his neck. "Brittany!" he said. "That's not going to work."

"Oh, yea," she said, giggling seductively. She continued to kiss him, while exploring his bod with her hands. Even through his clothes he could feel her delicate touch. "Now, will you tell me?"

He crashed his lips down on hers and and pulled her close to him. She could feel how excited his was getting. He broke off the kiss and looked her straight in the eye. "You keep doing that, and we'll never get there."

"Okay, okay," she said, putting her hands up in surrender. "Let's just go."

He opened the door and she got in and buckled her seat belt. She was happy this day was over. Now, she could concentrate on having a little fun with her boyfriend.

During the drive Brittany was fiddling with the radio. "Damn commercials. Oh, who needs the radio anyway."

"So," Alvin said. "How was your lunch with Jeanette?"

She was taken back to the conversation she had with her sister, but she wasn't about to let it out what Jeanette was about to do.

"It was alright," she said, but it was a lie. She became suddenly quiet.

"Hey, is everything okay, with you and Jeanette?" he asked.

"Sure, everything's fine, just sister stuff."

She gave him a smile and the mood lightened again. Suddenly Brittany observed a sight that got her all excited. "Is this your surprise?"

"Yup," he said.

She squealed and leaned over and hugged him planted multiple kisses on his face. "Oh, Alvin, you're the best boyfriend in the world."

"So, you like this place?" he asked.

"Like it? I've been trying for months to get reservations. How did you do it?"

"Hey, ole Morty owed me a favor."

"The Mortimer Club," she said all excited. "Wow!"

He exited the car and went around to help her out of the car.

As they walked in she noticed how beautiful the place was, from the elegant oriental carpet and the chandeliers hanging from the ceiling to the soft romantic music playing.

The hostess approached the couple. "Do you have reservations?" she asked.

"Yes," Alvin said. "Seville, table for two."

"This way, sir." They were taken to a quiet table in the corner and were seated. The hostess gave them menus. "Your waiter will be here shortly to take your order."

Brittany opened her menu excitedly. "Wow! Everything looks so good."

"Yes, it does," Alvin said.

She looked up and realized he wasn't even looking at his menu. "Very funny, Alvin Seville," she said, laughing.

"I'm serious," he said, taking her hand. He brought her hand to his lips and gently kissed it. "So, what do you want? Order anything."

"Are you sure? This place is so expensive."

"Nothing is too good for my baby. I just want you to have fun tonight."

"Okay, if it will make you happy," she said and smiled.

The waiter approached their table. "Are we ready to order?"

"Yes, sir," Alvin said, sounding very refined. "I'll have the roast beef. You know what you want, Brittany?"

"That's sound good. I'll have the same."

"Thank you," the waiter said. "Your appetizers will be here momentarily."

"So, how was your day?" Alvin asked.

"Truth?" she asked. "Lousy. I swear that Professor Wilkins is out to get me."

"He's like that with everyone."

"Maybe, but I just think he does it to humiliate me in front of the whole class. I know I'm not the smartest girl in school, but he just makes me feel so stupid."

"Hey, you're not stupid. Anyway, you have a different kind of smarts."

"How so?"

"Come one, how many years did you and your sisters live on your own?"

"That's different, and it's not like we had a choice," she said.

"Yea, that's what I mean. Most people wouldn;t have made it out of that situation, especially as kids. But you and your sisters?"

"We had each other, and we never thought about what we didn't have."

"Exactly, and look at you now."

She smiled at the thought. "I guess I'm not doing so bad for a poor orphan girl."

"Most beautiful, sassy, headstrong..."

"Stop," she said. "You made your point. So, just answer one question?"

"Anything?"

"Why are we together? I mean, we're always fighting, so I don't get it."

"Simple," he said. "Because I never get away with anything with you. Most girls in school just fall all over me, but not you. You call me on all my crap. Plus the fact you're incredibly hot."

"Okay, smart ass." The music started to play, which made Brittany's eyes sparkle. She got up from her seat and walked over to where Alvin was sitting. "Dance with me."

He took her hands in his. He got up from his seat and led her to the dance floor. It was a slow romantic song. She was glad, because she wanted desperately to be close to him. but soon the song sped up in tempo he twirled her around a few times then pulled her back close to him. No one ever danced with her the way he did. He seemed to know exactly what to do and when. She never felt awkward dancing with him, and when he held her close it sent tingles through her whole body.

He looked back over at the table and noticed the appetizers had come. "Hungry?" he asked.

"I'm starving," she said as he led her back to the table.

They sat back down and started to eat. That's when her cell phone rang. She dug through her purse trying to find her phone.

"Just let it go to voice mail," Alvin said.

She picked up the phone and looked at the caller ID. She recognized the number. "It's Ellie," Brittany said. "I have to take it."

"Ellie?" Brittany answered.

"Brittany?" Eleanor said. Brittany could tell she was crying.

"Ellie, what's wrong?"

"I'm at the hospital." A look of horror came over Brittany. "It's Jeanette. She was shot."

"No," she said. "Is she...?"

"She's alive, but they don't know if she's going to make it."

"Which hospital?" Brittany asked.

"Mercy," Ellie choked out.

"Ellie, don't worry. I know where that is. I'll be right there."

She hung up the phone, terror on her face.  
"Brittany?" She wouldn't answer. "Baby, what is it?"

"My sister," she said. "Jeanette... she's in the hospital." She started crying now. He came over to her in the hopes of comforting her. "She's been shot."

She broke down and cried uncontrollably. "It's okay, baby. Come on. We'll go to the hospital."

"I'm so sorry, Alvin," she said, still crying.

"Nothing to be sorry about. Come on. Let's go."

He helped her stand and she leaned on him for support. As they reached the entrance the hostess approached them. "Everything alright, sir."

"No, everything was fine, but my girlfriend got some bad news and we have to go." Alvin handed her a large bill and said, "This oughta cover it."

* * *

Eleanor paced the in the waiting room of the hospital emergency room. Her boyfriend, Theodore, tried to calm her down.

"Ellie, please, calm down."

"I can't, Theo. That's my sister in there, and she could die, and..."

She could not longer speak, all she could think of was Jeanette. Theodore came to her and put his arms around her. She couldn't stop crying.

"It's going to be alright, Ellie. I'm sure she's going to make it."

He got her to sit down finally and he held her, trying desperately to comfort his distraught girlfriend.

"I wish Brittany were here. She would know what to do."

"You called her. Right?" she nodded. "Then she'll be here."

At that moment Eleanor saw her big sister racing towards her. "Ellie!" Brittany called to her. Eleanor was still crying. "Don't worry, Ellie," Brittany said. "I'm here." Brittany put her arms around his baby sister.

"I'm glad your here, Brittany."

Brittany looked into her sister's teared-stained face. "Do you know what happened?"

"I don't know. The police said she was jogging on campus. She had her sweats on when they found her. She was shot twice, and they don't who did it, and..." Ellie broke down and cried again.

"It's okay, Ellie," she said. "Theo, take care of my sister. I'll go see if I can find out anything."

Alvin went with her as she made her way up the front desk. "May I help you, miss?"

"Yes, my sister, Jeanette Miller was brought in a little while again. She was shot."

"Yes, ma'am," the nurse said. "I sorry, all the information I have is that she's still in surgery."

Brittany started to tear up. "How long before we know something?"

"I'm not sure, ma'am, but the doctor will come out and talk to you as soon as she's in recovery."

Alvin walked Brittany back over to where Eleanor and Theodore were sitting. Eleanor looked up as Brittany approached. She sat down next to Eleanor.

"Did they tell you anything?" Eleanor asked.

"No, Ellie," Brittany said. "She's still in surgery."

"She can't die, Brittany," Ellie cried.

Brittany thought for a moment. "Hey, did anyone call Simon?"

"I tried," Theodore said. "But he's not answering his phone. I did leave him a message though."

"Well, I hope checks his messages soon," Brittany said. "Let me try again." She dialed Simon's number. She heard it ring, after three rings he finally picked up.

"Hey, Simon!" Brittany practically yelled into the phone. "Where the hell are you?"

"On my way to the hospital. I just got Theodore's message. Any word yet?"

"No, she's still in surgery."

"I'll be there in a few minutes," Simon said. His voice was lower than usual. He sounded so calm over the phone that it was hard to tell how he was feeling. He rarely showed his emotions to anyone. Jeanette was the only one who truly understood him.

Time was going by so slow. Brittany couldn't stand it anymore. Why wasn't anyone telling them anything? She then looked up to see Simon running towards them. By the time he stopped he almost lost his glasses.

"Hey, Si," Alvin said.

"How is she?" It was all Simon could say.

"We don't know," Brittany said.

"What happened?" he asked. There was urgency in his voice.

"You tell us," Brittany said, going off on him.

"She was shot," Eleanor said through her tears.

He looked on in horror unable to say anything.

"Yea, Simon, that's right," Brittany said angrily. "You're her boyfriend. You're supposed to protect her. So where were you?"

"We had a date tonight, but she canceled," Simon said. "She said she had to study. Damn lame excuse."

"Didn't you think to go check on her?" Brittany fired at him.

"I wanted to, but she said she needed time alone." He sat down putting his head in his hands. "Damn it, I knew something was wrong. Why didn't just go over there? This is all my fault."

Brittany's anger turn to sudden sympathy when she realized how distraught he was. "No, it's not," she said. "It's that bastard who shot her. Because of him she could..."

"She could what?" Simon asked.

"Nothing," Brittany said.

"What do you mean, Brittany?" Simon shouted. "Tell me!"

"Hey, Si!" Alvin shouted in his brother's face. Don't yell at my girlfriend!"

"Everybody just shut up!" Eleanor screamed. "Jeanette could die, and you're all yelling at each other."

Suddenly a woman in a white coat appeared before them. "Are you the Miller family?" she asked.

"Yes," Brittany said and stand up and shook her hand.

"I'm Doctor Myra Reynolds."

"I'm Brittany and this is Eleanor. We're Jeanette's sisters. How is she?"

"She was very lucky, but she'll recover. But..." There was something else. Something Brittany didn't want to hear. "I'm very sorry, but we couldn't save the baby."

"Baby?" Simon shouted, a look of shock about his face. "She was..."

"Pregnant," Doctor Reynolds said. "About six weeks."

That realization just hit Simon like a ton of bricks. "That's why she was so upset. Why didn't she tell me?"

Brittany managed to keep her composer. "Thank you doctor," she said. "When can we see her?"

"In a little while. She's in recovery, then she'll be moved to a room. Just go to the third floor and turn right."

Simon looked over at Brittany. She was the only one who didn't seemed shocked by the news.

"You knew, didn't you?" Simon pointed the question at her. She didn't say anything. "Well, I guess I have my answer. Why would she tell you and not me?"

Brittany finally spoke. "Because she was scared. She didn't want to ruin your life. And now..."

"No, this isn't happening," Simon said and walked off.

"Simon, wait!" Brittany called to him.

Brittany was about to go after him, but Alvin held her back. "Hey, just leave him alone for now," Alvin said.

"Alright," she said. She looked back at Alvin. "I just want to see my sister." Alvin gathered their things while the sisters walked together. He walked next to Theodore, but neither said anything to each other.

* * *

They made up to the third floor and walked over to the nurses' station. "We're looking for Jeanette Miller's room," Brittany said to the nurse. "Has she been brought up yet."

"Yes," The nurse said.

"Can we see her?"

"Yes, but one at a time, please."

"Brittany, you go first," Eleanor said.

"Are you sure?" Eleanor nodded and Brittany gave her a hug before going in.

Jeanette was only half conscious when Brittany came in. She walked up to her bedside and brushed her hand up against her cheek.

"Hey, little sister," Brittany said.

"Brittany," she whispered.

"Don't try to talk, okay just rest."

Jeanette looked over at her older sister and noticed what she was wearing. "I ruined your evening."

"Hey, don't think about that. You didn't ruin anything. We're just all glad your okay. I just don't understand what you were doing out by yourself."

"I just had to think is all. I realized you were right... about the baby and telling Simon." Then Jeanette thought for a minute and was instantly scared. "Brittany, is the baby okay?"

"Don't think about that right now," Brittany said, not wanting to tell her the truth. "You just rest. Okay?"

"What's wrong, Brittany?" Jeannette asked, but in a way she didn't want to know. "Did something happen to my baby? Please, tell me." Brittany couldn't say it. She just shook her head. "No," Jeanette cried.

"It's okay, Jeanette," she said, trying to console her sister.

"No, it's not. I wanted to kill it, and now it's gone. Simon is going to hate me. It's all my fault."

"No, sweetie. It's not you fault. None of it."

"Yes, it is," she cried. "Brittany, I just want it die."

"No, don't you ever say that, Jeanette," she said, scolding her sister. "Do you hear me?"

"But it's true," she cried. "I deserve to be punished."

"No, you don't," she said. "And I never want to hear you say you want to kill yourself. Don't you know that I couldn't get along without you. You're my sister, and I love you."

"I love you, too." she said. "I want to talk Simon. I have to tell him."

"He's knows you lost the baby. The doctor told us."

"Where is he?" Jeanette asked.

"I'm not sure," she said truthfully. "He was so upset."

"My poor Simon," Jeanette said. "Does he know..."

"That you were planning an abortion. No! That's just between us. No one will ever know about that."

"Thanks, Brittany."

"You just get some rest, okay?"

Brittany left Jeanette's room vowing never to tell the secret.

**Well, here's the end of Just Between Sisters. I hope you all liked it. This took a while to write. I hope the ending wasn't too sad. There will be more. Please read and review and let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3: Surprises & Misunderstandings

**Surprises and Misunderstandings**

**Okay, so I came up with something for the next chapter. Jeanette is recovering in the hospital and Simon is nowhere to be found. What surprise will he have in store for her when he finally shows up?**

Brittany spent the night in the hospital looking after Jeanette. Alvin wanted to stay with her, but she insisted that he go home and get some sleep. He reluctantly agreed. Ellie was still upset, but Theodore insisted on taking her home. Brittany had fallen asleep in a chair in Jeanette's room and had only been awakened by the attending nurse that came into the room.

"How is she doing?" Brittany asked, watching the nurse taking her sister's vitals.

"She'll be fine," the nurse said. "All she needs is rest, so we've given her something to help her sleep." The nurse looked up at Brittany. "You're the sister, right?"

"One of them. Since our mother died it's been just the three of us. I just don't know what I would do if I lost her."

"I know how you feel. I have a brother. He's a policeman. I wonder everyday if today is the day I get the call telling me he's... well, you know."

"But Jeanette's has anyways been the rational one, the careful one, the level headed one. I just never expected any of this."

"We never do," she said.

She soon exited the room, leaving Brittany alone with her sister. She looked so fragile, and that made Brittany feel even more guilty. If only she had taken better care of her sister. After their adoptive mother died she vowed she would always look out for her younger sisters, but she failed.

She heard footsteps coming down the hall and stop at the door to Jeanette room. She quickly turned around to see a familiar face.

"Alvin," she , just above a whisper. "I thought I told you to go home."

"And when do I ever listen to anyone?" his tone sarcastic.

"Good point," she said. "So why did you come back?"

"I thought you could use a change of clothes and something to eat, since dinner got canceled."

"Sorry about that," she said. "But I'm glad you're here."

"So how's she doing?" Alvin asked.

"She been sleeping most of the time. The nurse told me they gave her something, but earlier she was asking for Simon. Where is he, anyway? He should be here."

"I don't know. I tried looking for him, but I couldn't find him. I don't think he came home last night. I called all his friends, and no one has seen him. I think he feels guilty."

"Maybe he should," Brittany fired. Alvin looked shocked at her. "Well, it's true. He was supposed have been with her last night."

"Hey, now you're getting yourself all upset.

Why don't you go change and get some food in you. You'll feel better. Don't worry. I'll stay with Jeanette."

"Okay," Brittany said. "I won't be long."

She walked into the bathroom with the bag of clothes Alvin brought and changed quickly. There was a comb, soap, toothbrush and toothpaste in the small bathroom, so she was at least able to make herself presentable. She looked at her watch. It was 8am.

Soon she came out and Alvin had a take-out breakfast waiting for her. "Hey, you hungry?"

"I guess so," she said. "I'm not really interested in food."

"Come on, babe, ya gotta eat."

"How can I think of food, when my sister's lying here in a hospital bed?" she said. Her emotions got the better of her, but she wasn't going to let herself breakdown again. "I should be taking care of her."

"Brittany, you have been taking care of her," Alvin said. "Now, I'm going to take care of you."

She thought about it, and realized he was right. "I don't deserve you."

"It's the other way around," he said. "Now, sit down and eat." She sat down in the chair and took a few bites. Just then, Jeanette began to stir.

"Simon," she called out. "I'm so sorry."

Brittany put her try of food down and ran to her sister, who was only half-conscious. "Shhh... it's okay, Jean."

Jeanette opened her eyes and saw her sister standing over her. "Brittany?"

"Yea, sweetie, I'm here," Brittany said, trying to sooth her sister.

"I want Simon," she said, through her haze. "Where is he?"

"He's not here right now, but he will be. I promise." Jeanette closed her eyes again and went back to sleep. Brittany walked back over to Alvin. He already knew what she was thinking. "Do me a favor? Go find your brother and get his ass down here."

"Sure thing," Alvin said. "Don't worry. I'll find him."

* * *

At that moment Simon was in his car driving. He had been driving all night. He was so distraught and hurt by the way Brittany had treated him, but she had every right to say those things. She wasn't wrong in telling him this was his fault. He should have been there for Jeanette. She was the woman he loved more than his own life. If he had only known and if she would have just told him, but in his heart he felt that he should have known. For that he would always feel guilty.

He pulled into the driveway of his apartment building. He parked his car and just sat there. He pulled out a little blue velvet box from his pocket.

"It was supposed to be so perfect, Jean."

He opened the box to reveal a simple diamond ring. He had saved for nearly a year to buy it for her, but now... How would she ever forgive him for letting this happen to her? Tears flowed from his eyes just thinking about it.

At that moment he heard his phone ring. He didn't bother the check the caller ID. He tried to turned the phone off, but he accidentally answered it.

"Hey, Si," he heard his brother's voice over the phone, but he didn't say anything. "Would you answer, please. I know you're there."

"What do you want, Alvin?"

"You, at the hospital, right now."

"Why?" he asked, his voice sullen.

"Because if you don't I'm going to be in deep shit with Brittany. Look, Jean's been asking for you. So would you get down here?"

"She wants to see me?" Simon questioned.

"Yes, you son of a bitch," he said, almost half-teasing. "She's hurting, Si. She needs you."

"Okay, I'm on my way," he said and hung up the phone. He put the ring box back into his pocket and started his car and drove off. Somehow, he was going to make this up to her.

Alvin came back into Jeanette's hospital room. Brittany looked up from her vigil of her sleeping sister to see him standing in front of her.

"What's up?" she said, standing up and facing him.

"He's on his way," he said. She felt relieved and put her arms around him. He did the same with her. "I told you I would take care of it."

"Thanks." She looked into his eyes, feeling his warmth. He leaned in and kissed her, and suddenly she felt better.

Not ten minutes had passed that Brittany and Alvin heard the door swing open and saw Simon standing there. He looked like he hadn't slept all night.

Brittany approached him cautiously. "So, you finally showed up."

"I'm sorry I ran out early. I was just upset."

"And how do you think my sister feels? She been asking for you all night."

Jeanette awakened again, hearing her sister's voice. "Brittany?"

She walked back over to her sister's bedside. "Hey, I thought you were sleeping."

Jeanette focused her eyes and looked over and saw the person she wanted to see more than anything. "Simon!" she said, trying to get out of bed.

"Jean, lie down," Brittany said. "You're in no condition..."

"I want to talk to Simon... alone," she said, laying back down.

"Okay," Brittany said. "I'll be right outside if you need me." On her way out she turned to Simon and whispered, "Don't upset her."

Jeanette looked up at Simon and smiled. "You're here," she said.

"Yes, I'm here," he said, sitting at her bedside. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired?" she said. "I think it's the drugs."

"Are you in any pain?" he asked in concern.

"Not really, but I will be," she said. She knew very well that the effects from the drugs wouldn't kill the pain forever.

"Jean, when I heard about what happened to you, I felt so guilty. It's all my fault. I should have taken better care of you."

"No, Simon, you didn't do anything wrong," she said, taking his hand. He finally looked at her and smiled. Through all this she was still taking care of him. "Brittany said the doctor told you about..." She couldn't finish as the tears filled her eyes.

"I know about the baby, Jean." She cried even more. "I'm so sorry, sweetheart."

"You must hate me," she said, turning away from him.

"No, Jean, I don't hate you. I just wished you would have told me." He put his hand on her cheek. She turned back to him and saw that he was just as upset as she was. They put their arms around each other and held each other.

After a while she calmed down. "I'm glad you're here," she said.

He took her hand and kissed it. "Jeanette, last night I kind of had something special planned. I wanted to ask you something important."

"What?" she asked, intrigued by what he had to say. "Ask me, now."

"Well, this isn't the place I wanted to do this, but I can't wait another minute."

"Just say it, Simon." He pulled the little velvet box out of his pocket. She saw it and asked, "What's this?"

"I've been carrying this thing around for months, trying to find the right moment. I thought last night would have been the prefect time, but I just have to say it, Jean. I love you. You know that, right?"

"Yes," she said.

"And I couldn't imagine my life with anyone else but you. So Jeanette Miller, will you marry me?" He opened the box to reveal the beautiful diamond ring.

Tears filled her eyes once more. She just couldn't speak. Simon suddenly got a cold chill.

"Jean? Please, if you're not ready..."

"No, that's not it. I didn't think you would..."

"What? Jean, I love you, only you, no matter what. So, do you need time to think about?"

"No, I don't need time. I love you, Simon, and I can't wait to marry you."

"Really?" he asked, not truly believing her.

"Yes, oh, yes," she said, putting her arms around him. She turned to face him, and he kissed her. He knew what a fragile state she was in and was careful with her. He gently laid her back down and picked up the ring and placed it on her finger.

"Now, you get herself out of this hospital. Okay?"

"Alright," she said.

At that moment both her sisters came into her hospital room. Theodore and Alvin were waiting outside. "Jeanette," Eleanor said. "You look so much better today."

"I am," she said and smiled. "Now that Simon is here."

"Did you two have a nice talk?" Brittany asked.

"Yes," she said. "In fact, there's something I need to tell you both." That's when she held up her hand to reveal the diamond engagement ring.

"Oh, Jean," Eleanor squealed. "It's beautiful." She took her sister's hand and admired the ring. "But when?" Eleanor asked.

"Just now," she said, smiling up at Simon. Then she turned to her sisters and said, "So, will you two help us plan the wedding?"

"Of course, we will," Eleanor said. "This is so exciting. So... when is it?"

"I don't know," Jeanette said. "We haven't decided."

"Hey, don't worry about that, now," Brittany said. "We'll figure that all out when you get out of here." She looked over at Simon. "Can I talk to you for a moment? Outside."

"Sure," Simon said. "It will give Jean and Ellie a chance to talk."

Simon followed Brittany out in the hallway. Theodore and Alvin were nowhere to be found. "Okay, what do you want to talk about?"

"Why did you propose to my sister?" Brittany asked.

"Because I love her," he said.

"I know that, but why did you propose now?"

"Because I didn't get to do it last night."

"Wait a minute. You were planning this?"

"Yes, I was Brittany. I've been planning this since the day I met her. If she hadn't canceled our date last night..."

"I know," Brittany said. "Simon, I'm sorry I was so hard on you. I guess I'm just overly protective."

"It's okay," he said, and gave her a hug.

"Oh, god, I just thought of something." He looked confused. "Because of you, I'm going to be related to my boyfriend."

They both laughed at that. That's when Alvin and Theodore came walking down the hallway. "Hey, what's so funny?" Alvin asked.

He put an arm around Brittany and gave her a quick kiss. "Well, it seems your brother just asked my sister to marry him."

"Damn, Simon. You finally did it. So what did she say?"

"What do you think she said?" Simon asked.

"Well, I don't know. When we're talking about my egghead brother..."

"Alvin!" Simon fumed.

"Okay, you two stop it. We're all going to be family, so no fighting."

"Yea, family," Theodore said. "That's sounds really great."

They all crowded into Jeanette's hospital room and celebrated their good fortune, despite the almost tragedy of the night before.

**Okay, that's the end of this one, but don't think it's sooth sailing from now on. What will happen when Theodore and Eleanor decide to take their relationship to the next level? Be here next time for the next exciting episode of The Chipmunk Chronicles.**


	4. Chapter 4: Friends and Lovers

**Friends And Lovers**

**Okay, first I want to thank everyone who reviewed. I appreciate all the kind words and encouragements. I hope you all enjoy this next installment.**

Several days had passed and Jeanette was getting anxious to leave the hospital. Both her sisters were very relieved that she was going to be okay. She was still grieving over the baby, but Simon tried to reassure that everything would work out, and they would have a family when the time was right. Eleanor visited her everyday after classes, mostly to talk about the wedding.

"Jeanette, you have to set a date. We'll have to book a chapel and reception hall, order the flower. Plus you have to have an dress, and just any dress but dress to die for. Oh, I almost forget, the caterer."

"Eleanor, calm down," Jeanette said. "We'll set a date, after I'm out of the hospital. Plus we're on a budget, so it's going to be simple, just friends and family."

"A budget? Okay, if that's true then Theodore and I could take care of the food."

"You would do that for me?"

"Of course, you're my sister," Eleanor said, embracing her.

"How will I repay you, Eleanor?"  
"Simple. When it's my turn, we have to help me."

"It's a deal," Jeanette said. "So has Theodore hinted? You seem unusually happy."

"Well, he hasn't come out and said it, but I know he's thinking about it."

"Something else is on your mind," Jeanette said. "Is there something you want to talk about?" Eleanor remained quiet. "Ellie?"

"It's just that I've been thinking a lot about..."

"About what?"

"Sex," Eleanor said. Jeanette threw her a disapproving look. "Come on, Jeanette, don't look at me like that. I'm nineteen years old, and I'm still a virgin. And besides, I love Theodore."

"Eleanor, has he been pushing you..."

"No," Eleanor said. "In fact, he doesn't even talk about it. I think he's afraid to, but I'm not a little girl anymore. I'm a woman. I just wish my big sisters would see that."

"We do, but..." Jeanette hesitated for a moment. "I don't want to see you get hurt."

"I'm not going to get hurt," she said "I'm in love, Jean, and just want to show Theodore just how much."

"I guess I can't tell you what to do, but, please, be careful."

"Don't worry, Jean," Eleanor said, kissing her sister on the forehead. "Look, Jean, I have to go. Feel better, okay."

"Bye, Ellie," Jeanette said, as Eleanor was preparing to leave her sister's hospital room. On the way out she bumped into Brittany.

"Hi, Brittany," she said. "Got to go." She practically flew out of the room.

"What was that?" Brittany asked, walking into the room.

"Hurricane Eleanor," Jeanette said, laughing. Suddenly a slight pain shot through her. Brittany noticed and ran to her bedside.

"Jeanette, are you alright?" She nodded. "Maybe I should call the nurse."

"No, it only hurts when I laugh."

"Not funny, Jean. You almost died, and I'm going to make sure that never happens again."

"Brittany, clam down," Jeanette said. "I'm going to be fine. Everything is going to be fine."

"Not until the police find the maniac who did this to you."

"They're supposed to be by sometime today to talk to me, but I really can't tell them anything."

"What do you mean?"

"I never saw the person who shot me. One minute was just standing there, and the next I'm on the ground."

"Oh, Jean, that must have been horrifying."

"I'm just glad everything turned out alright," She said. Then her demeanor changed slightly, thinking about the baby. "Well..., almost everything."

At that moment someone came into her room. Her face lit up when she saw who it was. Brittany looked over by the door and saw Simon standing there with flowers.

She got up from where she was sitting and said, "I'll leave you two alone." She left the room and closed the door softly.

"I'm glad you're here," Jeanette said.

Simon placed the flowers on her nightstand and sat on the bed next to her. "How are you feeling?"

"Better, now that you're here," she said, resting her head on his chest as he put his arms around her.

"I can't wait to take you home," he said, stroking her hair.

"Home?" I laughed slightly. "I live in a noisy dorm. It's not exactly home."

He looked her in the eye and said, "What would you think if I told you I was looking for an apartment... for us."

"What?" she asked. "Our own place."

"Well, I thought if we're going to be married we should have a place of our own."

Jeanette thought about for a minute and said, "It would be wonderful, Simon. A place of our own. I like the idea. Do you have anything in mind?"

"Well, there _is_ an apartment available in your sister's building."

"Really? How do you know?"

"She told me," he admitted. "But if you don't want to take it, we don't have to."

"No," she said. "I might be kind of nice to be close to her, as long as she calls before she comes over."

"Okay," he said. "I'll handle everything, so don't worry. All you have to do is rest. Promise?"

"Promise," she said and embraced him.

* * *

Later that night Theodore and Eleanor were having dinner at their favorite restaurant. Theodore had been oddly quiet through most of dinner.

"This Salisbury steak is delicious, won't you think?" Eleanor said, in the attempt to get his attention.

"Oh, yea," he said.

"Theodore," she said, but he said nothing. "I think I'll take my clothes off and dance naked in front of the whole restaurant. What do you think about think?"  
"Sure, honey, whatever you like?"

"Theodore!" she shouted.

"What? What is it, Ellie," he said, finally coming back down to reality.

"You haven't heard a word I said," she said.

"I'm sorry, Ellie. I was just thinking of Simon and Jeanette, and how lucky they are."

"Well, we're lucky, too," she said.

"How so?" he asked, looking at his beautiful girlfriend.

"We're here, together," she said.

"Yes, we are," he said, "but if you're ready we can leave. Go somewhere so we can be alone."

"Well, you know, there's a hotel just down the street."

He looked strangely at her. "Eleanor, that's not what I was thinking at all."

"But I was," she said. "If fact, I've been thinking about it for a long time."

"Eleanor, you know how much I love you, but I don't want to pressure you."

"You're not," she said and took his hand. "We're not children anymore, Theodore, and we have every right..."

"Are you sure?"

"If you are?"

"Then let's go."

Theodore paid the check and led Eleanor out of the restaurant. This was one of the rare times that neither of them had dessert, but tonight they weren't very interested in food. As Eleanor entered the car, she felt suddenly excited. This was the night she had been dreaming about all her life. Ever since her and Theodore had started officially dating in high school, she fantasized about what it would be like to be with him. Now, all those fantasies were going to become reality.

Theodore entered the driver's side and started the car. He looked back at her as the approached the hotel. "Eleanor, are you sure about this?"

"Yes, I am, Theodore. I love you, and tonight I just want to show you how much."

He parked the car in the hotel parking lot and exited the driver's side. Eleanor opened the passenger's side door and smiled as Theodore helped her out of the car. He took her hand and led her into the hotel.

The couple walked up to the front desk. "May I help you?" the woman behind the counter asked.

"We would like a room, please?" Theodore said. Eleanor held onto his arm.

"Sign here," she said, and handed Theodore their key card. "Room 306, 3rd floor."

"Thank you," Eleanor said, and she and Theodore walked to the elevator. Never had either of them been so impulsive. As they entered the elevator, Eleanor started to giggle. "You know, Theodore. This is something Alvin and Brittany would do."

He laughed, too. "I guess they're just a bad influence."

"Well, lucky for us," she said and they both laughed at that.

The elevator finally stopped. There they were, on the third door. They just walked past a few doors and found their room. "Here we are," Theodore said "Are you nervous?"

"Maybe a little," she said.

"Me, too," he said and opened the door. Eleanor entered the room and took off her coat and placed it in the chair by the door. She walked around the room and put her purse on the night stand. The place was pretty and inviting, which made her feel more at ease. Theodore slowly approached her, until they were face to face. "So, what do we do now?" he asked.

"This," she said softly.

She leaned towards him and planted a kiss on his lips. He felt suddenly excited and intensified the kiss. He put his arms around her and held her close. She started to tremble in his arms. Her breathing became heavy, and he backed away from her.

"Something wrong?" she said, moving back towards him. "I didn't want you to stop."

"You didn't?" he asked. She shook her head in the negative and, he leaned down the kiss her again. Her taste, her smell, the way she moved, everything about her excited him, and he just couldn't control himself anymore.

He put his arms around once again as she put her arms around his neck. They both lowered themselves onto the bed. His lips left hers, instead exploring her neck down to her jawline. She moaned softly at his touch. His hands found their way underneath her top. A look of surprise came to her face.

He stopped for a moment, seeing the look on her face. "Are you alright, Eleanor?" She nodded, lifting up her top and pulling it off.

He smiled at her, beholding her soft skin glistening in the dim light. She helped him off with his jacket and started to unbutton his dress shirt. She kicked off her shoes and crawled further onto the bed. Theodore discarded his shirt and hovered over his would-be lover. She lay down on the soft mattress as he began to explore her half naked body. She arched her back up so he could unclasp her brae. She tossed in aside on the floor by the bed, smiling and giggling a little.

He put his lips to the nipple of her left breast and began to suck gently on it. She gasped through the sensations his gentle touch brought to her. He did the same with the other, which excited her even more. So much so, that she flipped him onto his back, a hungry look in her eye. She began exploring his body as he did hers. As she ran her hands up and down his hot sweaty chest. That's when she felt something. She knew her touch was exciting him. She helped him off with his pants and discovered that her suspicions were correct.

"You want me that bad," she whispered in his ear.  
"Yes," he whispered back, almost breathless.

She pulled her skirt off, throwing it onto the pile of clothes that lay on the floor. She lay down on the bed, and laid her lips on to Theodore's. He rolled over on top of her, but stopped abruptly.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, Eleanor, but I don't have protection."

She giggled. "Is that all?" she asked. "Don't worry." She reached over and grabbed her purse and pulled out a condom.

He stroked her hair and looked into her eyes. "You planned this, didn't you?"

"Sort of," she said. She kissed him again. Then whispered in his ear. "I want you to make love to me, Theodore. You're all I ever wanted."

"And all I want is you."

There was nothing holding them back now, and she helped him on with the condom. He hovered over her, looking into her beautiful eyes. He entered her as gently as he could. She gasped at the sudden shock of pain.

"Eleanor, did I hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine," she said between gasps.

"We can stop if you want," he said out of concern.

"No, I don't want you to stop." He didn't either. He thrust inside her as she cried out, not in pain this time but in pleasure.

He pulled out slowly, but Eleanor wasn't finished. She flipped him over onto his back, straddling him. She leaned down and kissed him, as he felt the softness of her breasts. It excited her once again, eager to have him inside her again.

He laid her down again, entering her a second time. This time her need was much more urgent. "Oh, yes, Theodore, yes," she screamed. This excited him even more and, they both screamed from the pleasure. She organismed several times before his energy was spent and he collapsed on top of her.

They laid there, holding each other for the longest time. Eleanor looked into her lover's eyes, "Why did it take us so long?" she asked him.

He kissed her softly and said, " It was worth the wait."

She then fell asleep content and truly happy for the first time in her life.

* * *

The next morning Brittany was in her apartment pacing back and forth, while on the phone. "Come on, Eleanor. Pick up." Ever since Jeanette was shot and nearly killed she was even more anxious about her sisters' safety, especially her baby sister, Eleanor.

It was 8 am, and Eleanor was usually awake by then. So why wasn't she answering her phone? She hung up the phone, ready to throw it across the room, but just then the phone rang. She answered it without bothering to check the caller ID.

"Eleanor?"

"Sorry, babe, it's only me."

"Alvin, sorry, I was just trying to get Eleanor on the phone, but she's not answering."

"That's funny, because I've been trying to find Theodore. He didn't come home last night."

"What do you mean he didn't come home? Didn't he have a date with Eleanor?"

"Yea," Alvin said. "You don't think...?"

At that moment Brittany's phone beeped. She had another call coming in. This time she looked at the caller ID to see it was Eleanor's number.

"Alvin, let me call you back. My sister just beeped in." She hit the other line on her phone. "Hello?" she said, overemphasizing the word.

"Hey, Britt, did you call?"

"Yes," she said. "I was worried about you. Alvin just told me that Theodore didn't come home last night."

"Yea, I know," she said, gigging. She took the phone away from her ear for a moment. "Stop it. She'll hear."

"Too late, little sister. I already did."

"Oh, sorry, Britt," she said, still laughing. "Tell Alvin not to worry. Theodore's just fine."

"I take it you're with him."

"Well..., yea," Eleanor admitted. "What's the big deal. I thought you liked Theodore."

"I do, but I wish you would call me when you're going to stay out all night."

"Okay, okay," Eleanor said. "Why don't we meet for lunch. The Cafe'? 2 O'clock? I'll tell you all about it."

"Okay," Brittany said. "See you then."

She clicked off the phone and dialed Alvin's number. Barely one ring and he answered. "Hey, Britt, what up?"

"I just called to let you know not to worry about Theodore. He's with Eleanor."

"Doing what?"

"I can only imagine. Look. I got a class in a half hour, so I'll see you later."

"Sure, how about dinner tonight?"

"Okay, but could you pick me up at the hospital. I want to visit Jeanette this afternoon."

"Sure. I'll meet you there at six, Okay?"

"I'll see you then."

* * *

Meanwhile back at the hotel, Eleanor just hung up her phone and put it on the nightstand. Theodore pulled her close to him. "So, how mad is she?"

"I can't tell, but Alvin's been looking for you."

"Let him keep looking. I'm busy right now." He started kissing her neck again.

"You know, Theodore," Eleanor started to say. "I'd love to stay here with you all day, but..."

"But nothing," he said, finding his way to her lips. "You really want to go?"

"Well, I guess I can blow off classes for one morning," she said and crawled back under the sheets with him.

**The end of another installment, but the story is far from over. Please read and review and tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5: Cafe' Conversations

**Cafe' Conversations**

Brittany waited patiently for her baby sister to show up for their lunch together. Usually she was the one who was late, but this time it was Eleanor. She heard the sound of the small television behind the counter. Her ears caught the horrifying news, and she got up from her seat and stared intently at the news broadcast.

"_The body of a young college student was found today in her off campus apartment. Tara Moreland was found stabbed to death in her bedroom. Authorities are baffled by this turn of events. This is the second casualty in the last month, leaving the local police wondering if we have a serial killer on the loose."_

"Oh, my god," Brittany said out loud.

"Isn't it awful," said a girl from behind her.

"Brittany turned around a little startled. She was relieved at recognizing the girl. "Oh, Jess, hi."

"Hey, Brittany," Jess said. "I couldn't believe it when I first heard."

"How?" Brittany asked, still shocked by the news. "When?"

"A few hours ago? They think it happened last night? I still can't believe it, first Stacy and now Tessa. And she seemed so happy the last few day, especially after she told me about her and Robbie..."

"What about her and Robbie?" Brittany asked.

"You know? She told it was her first time, so it was really special. She told me that they were going to get married this summer and now..."

"Oh, my god, and after everything that happened with Jeanette," Brittany said, obviously upset. "Now this."

"Oh, yeah," Jess said. "I heard about your sister. How's she doing?"

"She's better, but she still in the hospital." She stared at the Television, remembering the picture of the dead girl, thinking that could have been Jeanette.

At that moment Eleanor came up behind them. "Hey, what's up?" Brittany was too stunned to speak still staring at the television. "Brittany, are you okay?"

"Yes," Brittany said in a sort of haze.

"We just found out Tessa Moreland was murdered," Jess said.

"What?" Eleanor said, shocked. "I just talked to her yesterday."

Brittany sat down, feeling like if she didn't she would fall down. Eleanor sat down in the chair opposite her.

"Hey, Britt," Jess said. "I have to go, but tell Jeanette I'll come and see you tomorrow."

"Sure," Brittany said, snapping herself back to reality.

Soon a waiter came over to take their order.

"Hey, Mickie," Eleanor said. "When did you start working here?" She looked at the teenage boy with the sandy brown hair and blue eyes.

"Just today," he said, and took out his order pad. "I was lucky to get the job."

"What do you mean, lucky?" Eleanor said. "They're lucky to have you working here. If it wasn't for you I would have flunked calculus."

"Nice of you to say so, Eleanor. But if I didn't get a job soon I would have had to leave school. So leave me a good tip. Okay?"

"Sure thing," Eleanor said.

"So, girls, what will it be?" he asked, getting his pen ready to write down their order.

"Just coffee for me," Brittany said, barely noticing Mickie. She was still in a daze over the news.

"What about you, Eleanor?"

"Oh, Mickie, I'm starved," she said, staring intensely at the menu. "Ummm.... Give me the BLC special, and a large glass of orange juice. Oh, and some cherry pie for dessert with lots of whipped cream."

"You got it, little lady," he said and left to fill the order.

Eleanor looked over at her sister who seemed to be in her own world. "Brittany, don't you think you need more than coffee?" she asked out of concern.

"No, Ellie, I'm not that hungry," she said. Then she thought about their phone conversation earlier and said, "But I do want to ask you about last night."

"What about it?" Eleanor asked.

"Where were you?" Brittany said in a scolding tone.

"Brittany, that's none of your business," Eleanor said, but she wore a shy smile. "Besides I'm a grown woman, and if I want to go to a hotel with my boyfriend and..." She stopped herself, realizing that he had said too much.

Brittany mouth dropped and she said, "You didn't?"

Eleanor hesitated a bit, after realizing that she said too much. "Yea... I did." She giggled a bit, thinking of Theodore.

"Damn, you and Theodore?" she said. Then another thought came to her. "Am I the only virgin left on this campus?"

Eleanor laughed at that. "What are you talking about? I thought you and Alvin would have done it a long time ago."

"Well, it's not for lack of trying," she said in frustration. "Something always seems to be getting in the way."

"Like what?" Eleanor asked.

"Well, the other night I got drunk and passed out." She looked rather embarrassed, admitting it.

"Yea, Jeanette told me about that. She said she came over and Alvin answered the door half naked. She said that you said that nothing happened, but come on," Eleanor said, laughing.

"Eleanor, we didn't do anything!" Brittany shouted.

Eleanor realized Brittany was serious. "You mean you guys didn't?"

"How could we?" Brittany said, still embarrassed by the whole thing. "I was unconscious." Eleanor looked at her skeptical. "It's the truth."

"Well, I guess so, but it's still kind of funny," she said.

"I glad you're so amused by this."

"Oh, come on, Britt, if it were me..."

"Okay, okay," she said. Things went silent for a few minutes.

Then Eleanor had a thought. "But what about now?" she asked. "You got a date with him tonight, right?"

"Yea," Brittany said, as Mickie came back over this their order.

"Okay, ladies," he said. "You had the coffee, and you had the BTC special and the cherry pie."

"Oh, thanks, Mickie," Eleanor said. He left the table and went back behind the counter.

"Well," Eleanor said, picking up the conversation where they left off. "What better opportunity? Unless... you're not ready."

"Of course I am," Brittany said, almost in a whisper. She went silent for a moment, then said, "I love Alvin, but..." She stopped herself, not able to complete the sentence.

"But what?" Eleanor asked.

Frustrated by the whole conversation, she folding her arms and slumped back into her chair. "I don't think I need advice from my baby sister about sex."

"Are you sure?" Eleanor asked, biting into her sandwich.

"Yes, I'm sure," Brittany said, sitting back up and taking a sip of her coffee. "So, let's talk about something else."

"Like what?" Eleanor asked.

"Like Jean and the wedding," Brittany said. "She told me that you and Theodore would be handling the food."

"That's right," Eleanor said. "Now we just need the flowers, the church, reception hall, dresses, tuxes, and everything else." Eleanor seemed the be overwhelmed as well as excited by the whole thing. "Wow! Just think, Jeanette is the first one of us to get married, and we always thought it would be you."

"Sorry to disappoint you?" Brittany said, teasing her.

"What are we doing to do about Jean's wedding?"

"We'll figure it out," Brittany said, trying to be calm about the whole thing. "No matter what, we are going to give her a wedding she will never forget. No one deserves it more than Jean, plus with her and Simon moving into to my building..."

"Really? When did this happen?"

"Yesterday," Brittany said. "It was when you and Theodore were doing the horizontal twist."

Eleanor threw a french fry at her sister. "Very funny, Britt," she said. "Now, what's this about Simon and Jean moving in."

"Well, there was a vacancy in my building, and I thought it would be nice to have at least one of my sisters close. I told Simon about it, and I guess he talked her into it."

"So they're definitely moving in?" Eleanor asked.

"Well, hopefully," Brittany said. "Simon went to go look at the place today. It's big enough for the both of them. Two bedrooms... just in case."

"In case of what?" Eleanor said, but she knew what Brittany meant.

"Well, just in case they try for another baby."

"That would be great," Eleanor said. "Just think of it."

"Stop right there, Ellie," Brittany said, pointing a finger at her.

"What?" Eleanor asked in surprise. "Come on, Britt. I'm not ready for a baby, but I have dreamed about it. What would it be like to have Theodore's baby."

"Ellie, your too young and you know it," she said.

"I don't mean now, but someday. And don't tell me that you haven't thought about it, a little Alvin junior."

"Yea right, that's what I need, an Alvin clone to drive me crazy."

"You know you'd love it, so just stop protesting."

Brittany sipped what was left of her coffee and asked, "Are you done? I'd like to get to the hospital to see Jean."

"Oh, I'll come with you," Eleanor said. "I wanted to go early, so I can get some studying done tonight."

"You mean you're not seeing Theodore tonight?" Brittany looked shocked by this.

"Well, I would love to," Eleanor said a little disappointed, "but if I did I know I wouldn't get any studying done."

"I know what you mean," Brittany said. "It's the same with Alvin. We can never study together, because it always ends up..."

"What?" Eleanor asked, trying to get something out of her.

"Never mind," she said and laughed a little.

"Okay, I'll stop teasing you," Eleanor said, finishing her orange juice. "But if you need some spare condoms I might have a few in my purse."

"Eleanor, cut it out," Brittany said. "And don't worry. If it comes to that we're covered."

"Well, I think I'm done," Eleanor said.

Both sisters got up ready to leave for the hospital. Brittany went up the counter to pay the check. Eleanor handed her a ten dollar bill.

"What's this for?" Brittany asked.

"For lunch," Eleanor said, but Brittany wouldn't take the money. "Oh, come on. You only had a cup of coffee and I had all that food. It's only right..."

"That I treat my baby sister to lunch," Brittany said, cutting her off. "That's _my_ right, so just put your money away." Eleanor knew Brittany could be stubborn and decided not the protest. "Hey, Mickie," Brittany called.

"Hey, Britt," he said, coming back up the counter. "We're ready. So what to we owe?"

"Let's see. Ah... $8.50."

Brittany handed him a ten. "Here you go," she said. "Keep the change."

He waved goodbye, but the girls didn't see him, because they were already walking out. He eyed them both as they made it to Brittany's car.

**Okay, so ends another chapter, I hope you enjoyed this one. Next chapter in the works and will be up in a day or two. Keep those reviews and let me know how I'm doing. See you next time.**


	6. Chapter 6: Another Twist Of Fate

**Another Twist Of Fate**

At the hospital Jeanette laid in her hospital bed. She was asleep, but not soundly. She was tossing and turning as if having a nightmare. Inside her mind she heard herself screaming. She was running, trying to get away from something she couldn't see. She felt her mouth go dry, and she was out of breath. She fell to the ground as her body had gone numb, and she could no longer move. She felt herself falling away.

Suddenly, she shot up to a sitting position gasping for air. She looked around the dark room. Her whole body was shaking. She reached over and turned on the light. She started to cry as she laid back down.

At that moment someone entered her room, but she hadn't noticed, not until she felt a hand on her cheek.

"No!" she screamed, punching at the air.

"Jean, stop!" she heard someone say, while grabbing her hands. She then focused her eyes and saw that it was Simon. "Hey, sweetheart, it's okay."

He sat down on her bed and she fell into his arms and cried. He held her until she calmed down.

"Everything is alright now," he said, holding her and stroking her hair.

"I'm so sorry, Simon. I didn't mean to..."

"Shhh... It's okay," he said softly. Once she stopped shaking, he let go of her. She sat next to him so she could look at him face to face. "You want to tell me what's wrong?"

"It's just a nightmare," she said softly. "It's no big deal." She pulled the covers up.

"It's not just a nightmare, is it?" he asked. She didn't say anything, but he knew it was true. "Were you dreaming about...?"

"I don't want to talk about it," she said, laying down with her back to him.

"Jeanette, please, don't shut me out," he said. "You can talk to me."

She turned around and looked into his sorrowful eyes. "I'm so sorry, Simon."

"You don't have anything to be sorry about."

"Yes, I do. I shouldn't been out that night. I should have talk to you when I had the chance. Everything that happened was my fault. It was all my fault." She started to cry again.

"No, it's not your fault," he said, holding her in his arms. "I promise you. They're going to find the person who did this to you, so you don't have to be afraid anymore. I promise, I'll never let anyone hurt you ever again."

She looked into his eyes and knew he was telling the truth. He leaned down, placing his lips on hers. She opened her mouth slightly, letting his tongue roll over hers. She felt as if it had been a lifetime since she tasted the sweetness of his kisses. The couple were so engrossed in each other, that they didn't notice that someone had come into the room.

"Oh," a voice came from the door.

Jeanette broke off the kiss and pointed to the door. "We have company."

Simon turned around to see his two future sister in-laws.

"We'll come back later if your busy," Brittany said, a little embarrassed.

"No, don't be silly," Jeanette said. "I'm glad you're here."

"Alright," Brittany said. "If you're sure."

"Of course, she's sure," Eleanor said. "Besides I can't stay long anyway. I've got a lot of studying to do."

"I'd love if you all stay," she said. "Right, Simon?" He nodded in agreement, although he would have rather been alone with her.

"So, Si," Brittany said. "Did you see about the apartment today?"

"Yes, I did," Simon said. "And if it's okay with Jeanette..."

"Of course it is," she said. "I would love to get out of that noisy dorm."

"You'll love the place," Brittany said excitedly. "It has two bedrooms and a lovely little kitchen and a terrace. Prefect for those romantic evenings."

"It sounds wonderful," Jeanette said.

"Here," Simon said. "See for yourself." He showed her some prints he just had developed. She sifted through them one by one. "What do you think?"

"It's prefect," she said.

"Then we can move in tomorrow," Simon said.

"Tomorrow?" Jeanette said. "But I don't know when I'm getting out of here."

"Don't worry about that," Simon said. "The boys and I will take care of everything."

"Of course," Brittany said, forming a plan in her mind. "I'll go to the dorm tonight and pack up your stuff and boys can pick everything up tomorrow."

"Okay, I guess," Jeanette said, looking a little down. "I just feel so useless laying in this bed doing nothing."

"Hey," Simon said. "You not useless. All you need to do is concentrate on getting better. That means you have to rest. Isn't that what the doctor told you?"

"Yes," she said, smiling slightly. "I guess you're right."

"Right about what?" Brittany turned around see to Alvin had walked into the room. "Hey, baby," he said as she walked up to him and planted a kiss on him. "So, what's going on?"

"Well," she said. "Plans got changed tonight."

"Are you breaking our date?" he said, looking disappointed.

"No, just changing it a little," she said. "We need to swing over to the dorm and pack up Jeanette's things."

"And you're going to be losing a roommate," Simon said. "Jeanette and I are moving in together."

"Hey, that's cool. Where to?"

"My building," Brittany said proudly. "Got any objections?"

"Hell no, maybe I should think about moving there," he said, whispering something in her ear.

"Not here," she whispered, hoping her siblings wouldn't hear. "Maybe we should get going? Ellie, we'll give you a ride."

"That's okay, Brittany. It's still early, and I can take a cab."

"No way, not after what we heard on the news."

"What was that?" Jeanette asked.

"It's nothing," Brittany said. Jeanette knew she was hiding something.

"Tell me," Jeanette demanded.

"It's Tessa Moreland," Brittany said hesitantly. "She was murdered last night."

Jeanette looked on in horror. She was so distraught she couldn't talk. Then she remembered the dream she had. A shining silver object flashed in her mind then quickly faded away.

"Jean, honey," Simon said, stroking her hand. "Are you alright?"

She snapped back after hearing Simon's voice. "Yes, I'm fine," she said.

"Brittany's right, Eleanor. It's too dangerous for you to be out alone."

"Okay," Eleanor said. "If it will make you two feel better."

"Yes, it will," Brittany said. "Jean, we're going to take off now, so you just get some rest. Okay?"

"I will," she said as Brittany leaned down to give her a hug. Eleanor did the same before leaving her sister's hospital room.

As they reached the parking lot, Brittany asked, "Who's car are we taking?"

"We'll have to take yours," Alvin said. "Simon is using mine. But do you mind if I drive?"

"Why?" Brittany said. "You don't like my driving?"

"No, you just seem a little upset is all," he said.

"Oh, about Tessa," Brittany said, her voice going low. "I was just thinking how that could have been Jeanette, and..."

"Don't think that," he said. "She's going to be fine." He kissed her softly and she handed him her keys. "Be careful with my car," she said, teasing him.

"It's not your car you should be worried about," he said, and pulled her close, while giving her an intense kiss. She didn't protest in the least and returned his affection in kind.

"Hey, you two," Eleanor said. "I'm not failing history because you can't keep your hands off each other."

Brittany laughed at her little sister's assessment. "Okay, okay, we're going."

All three entered the car and soon drove off. It didn't take long for Alvin to drive to Eleanor's place. She had been sharing a house with six other students. It was an old Victorian style house, but she was nostalgic in the way that the place reminded her of the the house they lived in with Miss Miller.

She swiftly exited the car, but Brittany stopped her for a moment. "Hey, little sister," she called, getting Eleanor's attention. "Please, call if you need anything."

"Sure," she said. " But you need to stop worrying so much." She walked up to the door and entered the house.

Brittany was a little more at ease, knowing her sister made it safely home, but it didn't stop her from worrying. Alvin noticed this as he was about to restart the car.

"Hey, babe, everything okay now," he said.

"I know, but it doesn't stop me from worrying."

"I know," he said and drove off back onto the road. They had stopped at the hardware store and picked up some boxes and packing tape.

* * *

Eleanor entered the house already feeling drained. She was hungry, so she went into the kitchen to make something to eat. That's when she heard her phone ring. She dung into her purse and pulled out her cellphone. She looked at her caller ID and saw it was Theodore.

"Hey, Teddy Bear," she said. "What's up?"

"I miss you," he said.

"I do, too, but I really need to study tonight. What about tomorrow night?"

"Okay, I think I can hold on until then."

"Me, too. I love you."

"I love you, too."

She hung up the phone and opened the refrigerator to see if there was any good leftovers. She found some dried up chicken and some mashed potatoes someone had forgot to cover, so it was hard and crusty on top.

"This will not do," she said shaking her head.

She got out a few eggs, some milk and the few pieces of uncooked bacon that was left. She knew it was not breakfast time, but someone had forgot to do the grocery shopping. She looked on the chore chart and saw that it was Alan's turn. She would have to talk to him about that.

She turned the radio on while she cooked. It made the time go by faster. An old Chipmunks song was playing, and it made her think of the first time she had met Theodore. They were so young then, but it just seemed like it was yesterday. They had been through so much together, but never before had she been so excited about the future.

She searched for some clean dishes. Again, someone had forgotten to do them. She was forced to clean them herself even though it wasn't her turn. With that handled she sat down at the table and ate her food. She washed it down with the last bit of orange juice that was left.

She then climbed the stairs to her room. That's when she heard a noise and looked around to see if anyone of her roommates had returned. She didn't see anyone, so she continued to walk back upstairs. She entered her room and and put her purse on her dresser.

"Well, girl, it's time to hit the books."

She sat down at her desk and turned on her laptop. She heard another noise. "Sarah," she called out. "Is that you?"

She heard no other sounds after that. Not thinking anything of it, she went back to work. She continued to work for another hour or so, when she heard her door swing open.

"Hey, I'm working in here," she said, not looking up from her laptop. "What do you need?" No one answered. Frustrated she finally looked up and saw a man standing by her door. "Very, funny, Alan," she fired. "Now. Go away, so I can get this work done."

The man only stepped further into her room. She looked up again. "Look, I told you that I'm busy..." That when she noticed the knife in his hand. "You're not Alan... Are you?"

She wanted to run, but there was nowhere to go. The man came towards her. She couldn't see his face, because it was hidden and the room was dim.

"Please, don't do this," she pleaded, but he grabbed her. She felt a sharp pain in her side. And fell to the floor. She closed her eyes, but she was still conscious. She thought, _If he thinks I dead, I'll have a chance._ She dared not move. She felt another sharp pain and another, but nothing after that. Then everything went black.

* * *

Soon after dropping Eleanor off at home, Alvin and Brittany made it to Jeanette's dormitory. They walked in to find a few of the other students watching TV and eating pizza.

"Hey, Britt," a red-haired girl said, approaching them. "How's Jeanette?"

"She's doing much better, Amy," Brittany said. "Thanks."

"So are you here to pick up some stuff for her?" Amy asked.

"Sort of," she said. "Actually she's moving out."

"Really? Is she moving in with you? Your place is so small."

"No," she said. "She and Simon are moving in together."

"And they're getting married," Alvin added.

"That's great" Amy said excitedly. "I'm so happy for her. Tell her congratulations."

"Will do," Brittany said, walking to the stairs to get to Jeanette's room. Alvin still had her keys and handed them to her, so she could unlock the door. Jeanette room was a single, so it was small. She didn't have too much stuff, unlike Brittany, who was an insatiable pack rat.  
"It's a good thing we're not moving you."

"And what's that suppose to mean?" she asked, and pouched him lightly on the arm.

"Do you remember our last vacation. For big trunks of just clothes."

"Well, I needed something to wear," she said, defensively.

"It was a weekend trip," he said, half teasing her.

"Are we going to stand here and argue, or are we going to pack?"

Alvin picked up one of the boxes and the packing tape. "So where do we start?"

"Her books, I thought. Jeanette can't live without those."

"Simon's the same way." They both laughed at that. "They really are the perfect couple."

"Oh, yea, and what about you and me?"

"Does this answer your question?" He leaned into her, kissing her fiercely. It left her somewhat breathless, and she fell down on the bed. Alvin hovered over her, continuing to kiss her. She put her arms around him, feeling under his shirt.

At that moment a knock came at the door. "Brittany? Alvin?" It was Amy's voice. "Oh," she said and stopped cold. Brittany looked up to see Amy in the doorway.

Brittany was so embarrassed that she practically threw Alvin on the floor and then stumbled to her feet. "Amy, what can I do for you?"

"Sorry to interrupt, but the door was open." Amy handed her a book. "I borrowed this from Jeanette. I thought she might want it back."

"Thanks, I'll make sure she gets it." She took the book and closed the door this time and locked it. She was still blushing from embarrassment.

Alvin picked himself from off the floor and came over the door that she was leaning against. "Good idea," he said. "Now, no one will interrupt us."

"Alvin, not now," she said, stopping him. "We have to get this done."

"But that doesn't mean we can't have a little fun."

"Later," she said. "I promise." He looked hopeful. "When we're done here, we could go back to my place..."

"Are you sure that's want you want to do?"

"Yea," she said and smiled at him. "I want to be with you more than anything." She kissed him lightly, then said, "But first, we have to get this done."

She broke free of him and went back to the task at hand. It took about an hour to get everything together. "Okay, I think we're about done. Are you sure you boys can handle lugging all this stuff?"

"I think so," Alvin said. "It's a piece of cake after handling you."

"Very funny," she said, and attempted to hit him, but he stopped her. "You're infuriating sometimes."

"Maybe, but you like it," he said. "So, what do you say we get out of here?"

"You're that eager," she said, putting her arms around him.

"Oh, yea."

"Then let's go."

They left the dorm and made it back to her apartment. They were barely out of the elevator when a few passerbys noticed the couple they were kissing and pawing at each other. They got some strange looks from a few people coming up and down the hallway.

"Stop it," Brittany said. "Everyone is staring at us."

"They're just jealous," he said as she fumbled for her keys.

"Would you let me get the door opened," she said, laughing a bit.

He eased up long enough for her to unlock the door. She pulled the keys out of the door and stumbled into her apartment. Alvin shut the door behind her as she threw the keys and her purse on the coffee table and fell down onto the sofa. He hovered over her, touching her up and down, and kissing her on her lips down to her neck.

She stopped him for a moment. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said, and took off her top. "Is that better?"

"Oh, yea," he said, and put his lips to her chest. She moaned in pleasure and attempted to take his shirt off. He helped her out with that one. She let her hand explore his muscular chest.

At that moment she heard her phone ring. She stopped but he didn't. "Alvin, my phone's ringing."

"Let it," he said, as he was about to unhook her brae.

"Wait. I have to. It could be one of my sisters."

He relented and let her get up and answer the phone. "Hello?" she answered.

"Brittany?"

"Sarah?" she said, as Alvin started kissing her neck once more. "What's up?"

"It's Eleanor," Sarah said, sounding very upset.

"What about Eleanor? Is she okay?"

"No," Sarah said, her voice trembling. "I came home and found her on the floor. There was blood everywhere. She was stabbed... just like Tessa."

"No, my god," Brittany said, tensing up and wearing a look of horror on her face. Alvin stopped, feeling something was really wrong.

"Sarah, please don't tell me..."

"No, she's alive, but barely. Paramedics are on their way. Please get over here quick."

"I'm on my way."

She hung up the phone, barely able to move. "Britt, what is it, baby?"

"Eleanor," she said, fighting back the tears. "She's been stabbed."

**Okay, Okay, I know. You all hate me right now. I went and did it. Left you with a cliffhanger. Ain't I a stinker? Well, on the plus side you won't have to wait too long for the next chapter. Already working on it. Keep those reviews coming and see you next time.**


	7. Chapter 7: A Sister's Fate

**A Sister's Fate**

**Tissue Alert! Warning! This chapter might make you cry. **

**I want to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed. There's a lot more to come so I hope you will all stay with me. Now, if you really what to know Eleanor's fate, read on.**

Brittany almost dropped the phone. She looked over at Alvin, who also looked stunned by the news. "I have to go her, now." She frantically put her top back on.

"Of course, we'll go," he said, putting his shirt back on and grabbing his jacket.

"Oh, my God, how could I have let this happen?" She cried out. "This is my fault."

"No, Brittany," he said, grabbing hold of her. "This is not your fault."

"Yes, it is!" she shouted. "I let this happen." She broke down, not able to speak anymore.

"Brittany, you have to pull yourself together," Alvin said. "For Eleanor."

"Yea, for Eleanor," she said, coming back to her senses. "I need my car keys." She frantically looked around for them. "Where are they?"

"They're right here, babe," he said, picking them up. "I'll drive."

"No, I can..." She tried to take the keys from Alvin.

"No, you can't," he said, keeping the keys out of her reach. "You're too upset." She nodded and they both left.

* * *

Back at Eleanor's place, Theodore drove up to the house to see an ambulance in the driveway. He saw Sarah Conway, one of Eleanor's roommate's come out.

"Theodore!" she called. He ran up to her. "Oh, thank god, you're here."

"What happened?" she asked, confused and scared at the same time. "You just said over the phone to get over here."

Sarah was still quite upset and crying. "It's Eleanor," she said, through her tears. "I came home and went upstairs and she was lying on the floor. There was blood everywhere."

"What?" Theodore shouted with terror in his eyes.

"She was stabbed, just like Tessa," Sarah cried out. She lost control and screamed out in emotional pain.

Theodore was about to go into the house, but the paramedics came out with a stretcher. Theodore went over to see who they pulled out. Then he saw the face of his beloved Eleanor. She was only half conscious, and whispering his name.

"Theodore," she whispered. "Where...?"

He looked up at one of the paramedics. "Is she going to live?"

"We don't know," he said. "We have to get her to hospital fast."

"Please," Theodore cried. "You have to save her. I love her."

At that moment, Theodore heard a car pull up. He recognized it. It was Brittany's car. He saw her fly out of the car and towards the ambulance. She looked at the girl on the stretcher.

"Oh, my god, Eleanor!" she shouted. Eleanor opened her eyes. "Brittany?" she said, weakly.

"Yes, baby, it's me," Brittany said through her tears.

"Where's Theodore?" Eleanor asked weakly.

"He's right here," she said softly. "Don't worry, we're not going to leave you. You're going to be okay. You hear me? And you know me. I always get my way."

"I know," she said weakly. "Theodore?"

He came over to her. "I'm right here."

"Stay with me," she said. She was too weak to say anything else.

"We have to get her to the hospital. Stat."

"Theodore, you go with her," Brittany said. He nodded. "We'll be right behind you."

The paramedics loaded her into the ambulance. "I'm coming with her," Theodore said."

"Okay, kid, but stay out of the way."

Brittany and Alvin raced back to her car and followed the ambulance to the hospital. The whole thing was like a blur to Brittany. Time seemed to have stopped.

Even walking into the hospital it all seemed unreal. Eleanor had been taken away so the doctors could work on her, while Theodore was as pale as a ghost. Brittany felt herself sinking into an abyss. First Jeanette and now Eleanor. She sank down into one of the chairs, looking to be in a catatonic state. Alvin was quite concerned about this.

"Brittany...? Baby, look at me," he said.

She turned to him. "Tell me this is not happening, that it's all a bad dream."

"I wish I could," he said and held her tight. A few minutes later Theodore came and sat down next to them.

"Hey, Theo," Brittany said. "She's going to be fine, you know."

His face was still pale. "She has to be. I can't lose her." He put his head in his hands and cried. Alvin put his arm around him. "You have to be strong, for her."

He nodded. They all sat in silence for what felt like an eternity. Finally the doctor came out. Brittany stood up. "How's my sister?"

It was Doctor Reynolds again. "Well, Eleanor has lost a lot of blood, and she's very weak right now, but we have no doubt that she will recover."

"Can we see her?" Brittany asked.

"Yes, but she unconscious right now, so just for a few minutes. We'll be taking her up to her room soon."

"Brittany, you go," Alvin said.

"Alright," she said.

She followed the doctor through the double doors and down the hall. Then she saw her sister from behind one of the curtains. She looked like she was asleep, but she was all bandaged up. Her face was pale. She looked like a fragile porcelain doll. She wanted to break down and cry, but in case Eleanor woke up she didn't want her sister to see her cry.

"I'm so sorry, baby girl," she whispered in her sister's ear. "I'm sorry I broke my promise. I couldn't protect you." Eleanor just laid there so still.

"Ma'am," a nurse said, coming up to her. "We have to take her to her room, now. You can see her in a little while."

"What floor?"

"Third floor," the nurse said.

Brittany thought for a moment. Jeanette was on the third floor. She couldn't find out about Eleanor. It would kill her. She wasn't going to find out. Brittany decided that. She left to go back into the waiting room. Theodore was the first to approach her.

"How is she?" he asked, anxious for an answer.

"Ummm... She's still unconscious," she said. She walked over to Alvin. "They're taking her to the third floor."

"Yea," he said.

"Jeanette is on the third floor. She can't know about this. It would kill her. She's barely recovering as it is."

"How are we going to keep this from her?" Alvin asked. "She going to find out eventually."

"I know, but for now, she can't know."

They all made it to the elevator and went up to the third floor. Brittany went up to the nurses station to find out when they could see Eleanor. The boys took a seat in the waiting area and didn't notice that Simon had approached them.

"Hey, what are you all doing here so late?"

That's when Alvin realized they hadn't called Simon to let him know what happened.

"Sorry, we should have called you and told you."

"Told me what? There's good news. Jeanette is going home tomorrow."

"It's not Jeanette," Theodore said, sobbing. "It's Eleanor."

"What about her?" Simon asked.

"She was stabbed," Brittany said, coming up behind him.

"What?" Simon said, very confused. "But you all were just here a few hours ago."

"I know," Brittany said. "When we dropped her off everything was fine. Then I got a call from one of her roommates. She found her on the floor of her room. I just thank god someone found her before..." She blocked that thought from her mind. "She's lost a lot of blood, and right now she unconscious."

"Did they say when we can see her?" Theodore asked.

"In a little while. Their getting her settled. She said she would let us know."

At that moment the nurse came over. "You're all here for Eleanor Miller?"

"Yes," Brittany said.

"You can see her now," the nurse said and walked away.

"Thank you," Brittany said. "Theodore, you go. She'll want to see you."

"Okay," he said, and walked down the hall to her room.

"Simon," Brittany said, taking him aside. "Don't tell Jeanette, not yet anyway."

"I agree," he said. "But she's going to find out."

"Then tomorrow," she said. He nodded in agreement.

Theodore entered Eleanor's room. She was sound asleep. His heart dropped at the sight of her all bandaged up. He had never seen her look so fragile, so breakable. He sat by her bedside and cried.

"Please, don't leave me, Eleanor. I love you."

Her eyes fluttered open, but she didn't seen to know where she was. Theodore looked up to see she was awake.

"Ellie?" She heard his voice and looked into his eyes, but she didn't speak. It scared him a little. "Do you know me?" he asked.

She opened her mouth and spoke, but it was barely audible. "Teddy Bear."

He smiled at her and kissed her hand. She tried to lift her arm to embrace him but realized she couldn't. "Hey, just lie still. Okay?"

"Why do I feel so weak?" she asked, barely getting the words out.

"You lost a lot of blood," he said. "But you're going to be okay?" He just looked into her beautiful eyes and smiled. "Do you remember what happened?"

"Yes," she said, straining to get the words out. "I was in my room studying, and he just came in. I thought it was Alan playing one of his pranks, but then I saw the knife. He backed into a corner, and I couldn't get away. He grabbed me. Then I felt this pain in my side. So I pretended I was dead. If he thought I was dead he would leave. I knew if I tried to fight he would have killed me."

"My poor Eleanor, I can't imagine how scared you must have been."

"I wasn't going to die," she said. "I couldn't bare the thought of leaving you."

"And I can't live without you," he said. He could see her eyeslips were getting heavy. "Are you sleepy?" She nodded. "Then close your eyes and go to sleep."

"Theodore, can you do something for me?"

"Anything," he said.

"Stay with me," she said and closed her eyes.

Brittany was in the doorway witnessing the scene. If she didn't know it before she knew it now. He really did love her. "Hey, how is she?"

"Breaks my heart to see her like this."

"Mine, too," Brittany said. "So... are you staying tonight?"

"Yea," he said. "I can't leave her."

"I'm going to check on Jeanette, and then I'll be back."

"Okay."

Brittany went down the hall to check in on Jeanette. She was awake and reading a book. "Jean?" Brittany said, coming into her room.

"Brittany, what are you doing here so late?"

"Oh, I just thought I'd check on you is all." Brittany sat down by her bed.

"Brittany, I'm fine, and I'm going home tomorrow."

"Yea, Simon told me," Brittany said, trying to sound happy, but Jeanette could see right through it.

"Brittany, what's going on?"

"What you mean?" she asked, refusing to look her in the eye.

"You're upset," Jeanette said. " And you've been crying. What's happened?"

"Nothing," she said. "What could be wrong?"

"I don't know," Jeanette said, putting her book down.

One of the nurses came in. "Miss Miller, your sister is awake and asking for you."

Jeanette looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"Eleanor Miller," the nurse said. "She was admitted a few hours ago." The nurse left, not realizing the damage she had just inflicted.

"Eleanor?" Jeanette said, becoming agitated. "What's wrong with Eleanor?"

"Calm down, Jeanette," Brittany said. "Please."

"I'll calm down when you tell me what's going on," she said.

"Okay, Eleanor was attacked tonight, but she's going to be okay."

"Attacked? How?"

"She... was stabbed." Brittany hated having to tell her, and she wouldn't have if the nurse hadn't said anything.

Jeanette was preparing to get out of bed. "Jean, what are you doing?"

"I want to see her," she said trying to slide off the bed.

"Jean, You can barely stand," Brittany said, trying to stop her. "Look. Let me get you a wheelchair at least."

"Okay," Jeanette said.

Brittany walked to the other side of the room where there was a folded up wheelchair. She unfolded it and brought it over to where Jeanette was sitting. Jeanette was prepared to slide off the bed, until Brittany stopped her.

"Let me help you," Brittany said. Jeanette leaned on her sister for support and, Brittany gently lowed her into the wheelchair. "Jean, just promise me that you won't freak out."

"I promise."

Brittany wheeled her into Eleanor's room. She was awake again, but very groggy. Theodore sat by her bedside holding her hand.

"Eleanor," Jeanette whispered.

"Jeanette?" Eleanor said, just above a whisper. "You should be resting."

"How can I rest when my little sister's hurt?"

Eleanor was starting to doze off, but she was trying her hardest to stay awake. "Don't worry about me," she said. "I'll be fine." She closed her eyes and drifted off again.

Brittany came around and kissed her forehead and put the covers over her. She came back over to Jeanette. "Maybe I should take you back to your room."

"No, I want to stay. Eleanor might need me."

"Theodore will take care of her. It won't do her any good if you have a relapse."

"Okay, but promise you'll come and get me if anything happens."

"I will," Brittany said and wheeled her back to her room. She helped her settle back into bed, before she decided to go down the cafeteria to get some coffee. As she approached the waiting room she saw that Alvin was still there.

"What are you still doing here?" she asked, approaching him. She noticed that he had two cups of coffee in his hands. He handed one to her.

"Just taking care of my girl," he said. "You've been running around taking care of everyone. Someone needs to take care of you. Now, you come over here and sit down."

He took her free hand and led her to a row of chairs. She sat down, and he sat down next to her. "You don't have to stay," Brittany said. "I'll be alright."

"Nothin' doin'," he protested. "You need someone, okay, so just let me take care of you."

She took a sip of her coffee than placed in on the small table.

"So, you really want to take care of me?"

"Always," he said.

"Okay," she said, and laid her head on his chest. Her eyes became heavy and soon she fell asleep.

**Well, there's another chapter in the bag. Next chapter won't be so sad. I promise. Keep those reviews coming and let me know what you think. See you next time.**


	8. Chapter 8: Fresh Start

**Fresh Start**

Brittany awoke the next morning not realizing where she was. Alvin had been sleeping next to her in the hospital waiting room. She rose to a sitting position and felt as if she had a hangover. Alvin was asleep in a sitting position. She smiled, thinking how adorable he looked. He started to stir and opened his eyes.

"Hey, what time is it?" he asked.

Brittany looked at her watch. "It's about 7." She got up and tried to stretch out the kinks. "Oh," she said and sat back down.

"Hey, what's the matter, babe?" he asked her.

"I think I threw my back out of whack."

"Here. Let me fix it," he said.

He put his hands on her shoulders and began to massage her. "Oh, that feels good."

"Doctor Alvin is on duty," he said, teasing her.

"Very funny," she said. "I'm fine now."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"About last night," Brittany started.

"What about it?" he asked.

"Well, if we hadn't been interrupted... again, well..."

"I know," he said and held her close. "When it's meant to happen it will."

"Then you're not disappointed?" she asked.

He looked her in the eyes and said, "I won't say that, but I can wait."

He held her close again. She felt so safe and secure in his arms. She got up after awhile wanting to check in on her sisters. She checked on Eleanor first. She entered the doorway and saw that she was still asleep. Theodore had fallen asleep at her bedside. She felt so relieved that Eleanor was going to be okay. She went down the hall to see about Jeanette. She found her awake and sitting up in bed.

"Hi, Jeanette," Brittany said, coming into her room.

"You look like hell," she said.

"Thanks a lot," Brittany said. "I didn't go home last night."

"How's Eleanor?" Jeanette asked.

"She's sleeping," Brittany said. "Theodore's with her. So, are you ready to go home?" Jeanette got silent for a moment. "Jean, you do want to go home, right?"

"Not without Eleanor," she said. "I can't just leave her here after..."

"Don't worry, Jean. We'll take care of her. You just concentrate on yourself for a while."

"How can I do that? I just feel so guilty leaving her here."

"Jean, don't think that way. You're always thinking of everyone else. You have a right to be a little selfish. I don't want you to worry, okay?"

"Okay? But I want you to call and give me updates."

"Don't worry. I will."

"Hey, there you are?" Alvin said. He came up next to Brittany. "Look. I'm taking off. Simon called and we're going to pick up Jeanette's things and take them to the new apartment."

"Are you sure to two can handle it?" Jeanette asked. "With Theodore out of picture..."

"We can handle it," Alvin said. "Stop worrying."

"Alvin, if she not going to listen to me when I tell her not the worry, what makes you think she'll listen to you?"

"Good point," he said. "See you later." He gave her a quick kiss and left.

"I want to go see Eleanor," Jeanette said. "She looked so weak last night. I can't leave here, until I at least know that she's doing better."

"Okay," Brittany said. "We'll go together."

Brittany helped her sister into the wheelchair and wheeled her down the hall to Eleanor's room. When they came in they found her in a half sitting position. She seemed in good spirits with Theodore by her bedside.

"Hey, you two," Brittany said. "Eleanor, you look so much better today."

"I feel I little better, but that's because of Theodore," she said, looking adoringly at him and touched his hand.

"You scared us all to death," Brittany said. "You know that, don't you?"

"Sorry about that," Eleanor said.

"Hey, that's okay," Jeanette said, wheeling up to her bedside. "We're just so happy you're going to be alright."

"I hope so," Eleanor said. "I'm just having a hard time moving my arm."

Brittany looked worried, but tried to reassure her sister. "I'm sure everything will be fine. You just need to rest right now."

"I will," Elanor said.

"Okay," Brittany said. "I'm going to take Jeanette back to her room, and I'll come back and check on you later." She turned to Theodore and said, "You keep taking care of my baby sister, okay?"

"Of course I will," Theodore said. Brittany and Jeanette left the room leaving Theodore and Eleanor alone. "You're really brave, you know that?"

"Only because of you," she said. "But it doesn't mean I'm not scared."

"I understand, but I'm not going to let anything happen to you," Theodore said.

"Theodore, you have to stop blaming yourself. It's not your fault," Eleanor said. "There wasn't anything you could have done."

"I know you're right, but I'm you're boyfriend I should have been there to protect you. I hate seeing you like this."

"I know, but I'm going to be fine. I just don't know if I..."

"If what?"

"I don't know if I could go back to the house. I get scared just thinking about it."

"Then you don't have to," Theodore said, joining her on the bed and putting his arms around her.

"What do you mean? I can't afford to live anywhere else, so what choice do I have."

"You could stay with me," he said and smiled at her.

She looked at him confused. "What do you mean?" He didn't say anything, just gave her that certain look. "Are you saying...?"

"Let's move in together. It makes sense. Simon moving out today, so we have room."

"Theodore, I'd love to live with you, but what about Alvin? Don't you think he'll have something to say about it?"

"He won't care, besides he always at Brittany's anyway."

"True, well, I'll think about it if Alvin says it's okay."

"Then it's settled," he said, and kissed her. She closed her eyes and drifted off into sleep.

* * *

Later that afternoon Simon came back to the hospital. He and Alvin had worked non-stop that morning getting the apartment ready. When he walked into his girlfriend's room, he was happy to see that she was dressed. She had on her lavender sweater and blue jeans. She still had a little trouble walking and was attempting to stand when he came in. He rushed to her side to help her.

"It's alright, Simon," she said.

"Just let me help you," he insisted.

He helped her down into the wheelchair. "I guess I'm just a little stiff."

"You should have waited for me," he said.

"I can do things for myself," she said." You're just as bad as Brittany."

"I know I don't always see eye to eye with Brittany, but on this..."

"I know," she said, looking into his eyes. "Why don't we just go home, then you can wait on me as much as you want."

"Sounds like a great idea," he said.

At that moment Doctor Reynolds came in. "I see you're ready to go." Doctor

Reynolds handed Jeanette some papers to sign.

"Is that it?" Jeanette asked.

"Just about," the doctor said. "Here is a subscription for pain. I want you to get plenty of rest. And I'd like to see you back here in a week. Now, do you have someone to take care of you?"

"She sure does," Simon said.

"Well, it looks like you're in good hands. Now the orderly will be in momentarily to escort you out."

"Doctor," Jeanette said. "How's my sister. Will she be alright?"

"Yes, Eleanor," Doctor Reynolds said, her voice going low. "She'll be fine."

"She said she was having some trouble with her arm," Jeanette said, concerned. "So tell me the truth."

"Well, truth is she'll need some physical therapy."

"What's wrong?"

"She may have lost some feeling. She may be partially paralyzed."

"No, not, Eleanor," Jeanette said, clearly unset.

"Think positively," Doctor Reynolds said. "That's the best thing you can do for her."

"Yes, doctor," Jeanette said. Doctor Reynolds left, but Jeanette was still upset by the news. Simon picked up on this. "Can we go see Eleanor before we leave?"

"Of course we can," he said and picked up her overnight bag. The orderly came, and Simon explained that Jeanette wanted to visit her sister, who was just down the hall.

Eleanor was alone in her room asleep when they reached her room. Jeanette wanted to cry thinking of her sister's situation. "Jean, you okay?" Simon asked her. She nodded. "Then let's get you home."

The orderly wheeled her into the elevator and down to the first floor. She waited by the entrance, while Simon pulled the car up. He came out to help her into the car. She leaned on him for support, and slowly entered the passenger side of the car.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she said.

He swung over to the driver's side and got in. "You ready to go home?"

"Our home? It's all I ever wanted."

"Me, too," he said and leaned over and kissed her before starting the car. Jeanette was mostly quiet through most of the drive. Her thoughts were on Eleanor and what the doctor had told her.

"Hey, you sure you're alright?" Simon asked her. "You seen so quiet."

"I'm fine. I'm just worried about Eleanor. Every time I think about it..."

"Oh, sweetheart, please, try not to think about."

"I can't help it," she said, her eyes sorrowful. "She's my little sister."

"I know, but things will work out. Now promise me you're doing to rest today. I never want to come that close to losing you ever again."

"Don't worry about that. You're never going to lose me, and I'm glad to be out of that hospital." She rested her head on his shoulder the rest of the ride home.

* * *

At Jeanette and Simon's new apartment, Alvin and Brittany were inside getting things ready. "Okay, Alvin," Brittany said. "How does it look?"

"Great," he said, nodding his head devilishly.

"The sign," she corrected. "Come on, Alvin, get serious. I hate being on ladders."

"It looks great," he said. "So calm down." Suddenly, Brittany lost her balance, but before she was able to hit the floor Alvin caught her. "Hey," he said, putting her down. "You okay?"

"Yeah," she said, not realizing how close she was standing to him. "Good thing you were here."

"Yeah, good thing," he said as leaned down to kiss her. She put her arms around his neck, and deepened the kiss. Someone came through the door, but neither of them heard... not at first.

"Hey, you two." They both turned startled to see Simon and Jeanette standing in the doorway. "Were we interrupting?"

"Surprise," they both said, unenthusiastically.

Brittany walked up to Jeanette and said, "Well, what do you think?"

"It's perfect," she said. "But how did you guys get everything ready so fast?"

"Magic!" Alvin said, snapping his fingers.

"Okay, Alvin," Simon said. "Whatever."

"Well, little sister, I think you should sit down," Brittany said. She helped Jeanette over to the couch. "We got take-out for you two. The TV and satellite are hooked up. So you two are set for the night."

"And what about you and Alvin?"

"I have to work at the club tonight," Alvin said. "With Simon moving out I have to put in a few more hours to pay the rent."

"Poor guy," Brittany said. "I'm going back to the hospital tonight. Eleanor might need me."

"I wish I could be there," Jeanette said.

"Hey, you just stay here and rest. I'll call you if anything happens. Okay?"

"Make sure you do," Jeanette said, pointing a finger at her.

"Okay," Brittany said, overemphasizing the word. She gave her sister a hug and left the apartment. Alvin followed her.

"So are you heading out?" he asked.

"As soon as I stop by my apartment. I need to pick up a few things."

"You're not spending the night at the hospital again?"

"Maybe," she said.

"Brittany, I don't want you out alone, especially at night. What if this guy comes after you next? I don't get off until 2am."

"I'll be fine, besides Theodore will probably be there. I'll just ask him for a ride."

"Okay, but please call me and let me know what going on."

"I will," she said as they reached her apartment. She walked in and found a folded piece of paper on the floor. "This is strange."

"What's that?" he asked.

She opened the it and read it. Suddenly her face went pale, and she dropped it on the floor.

"Brittany?" Alvin questioned. Brittany didn't say anything. Just stood there as if in a catatonic state.

Alvin picked up the note and read it:

_Sorry about your sister, _

_but she was asking for it._

**Alright, that's it for this chapter. Next chapter will be in a few days, so be patient. Read and review. I love to know your opinion. See you next time.**


	9. Chapter 9: Living Nightmare

**Living Nightmare**

"Brittany! Brittany!" Alvin shouted. Still, she didn't answer. He shook her a little. "Come on, baby. Talk to me!"

"He was here," she said. She started to shake all over. "He knows where I live."

"Brittany, it's okay," he said holding her.

"No!" she shouted, escaping his grasp. "He's coming after me. He's going to kill me!"

"Don't say that!" Alvin shouted. "I'm not going to let that happen."

"What are you going to do?" she asked as he grabbed his phone.

"Hello," he said into the phone. "May I speak to Detective Norris, please."

"What are you doing?" Brittany shouted.

"I told you that I'm not going to let anything happen to you." She started pacing across the room. "Detective Norris?"

"Yes?" came a man's voice over the line. "My name is Alvin Seville. I think I have some information about the campus killer."

"Go on," the detective said.

"My girlfriend just got a threatening note."

"Alright," Detective Norris said.

"Her sister was attacked last night, then there was a note slipped under her door."

"What did it say?" Detective Norris asked. Alvin told him what the note said. "Okay, son, why don't you give me your address, and I'll be right out."

Alvin gave him the address and hung up. "They're on their way."

Brittany sat down, but she still seemed agitated. Alvin sat down next to her. She fell into his arms and sobbed. He stroked her hair to comfort her. He sat there holding her for the longest time. When she finally started to calm down she heard the doorbell ring.

She sat up, staring at the door. "What was that?"

"It's probably the police," he said, and she sat back and tried to relax.

Alvin got up to answer the door. "Detective Norris ?" he asked.

"Yes, are you Alvin Seville?"

"Yea, this is my girlfriend Brittany Miller." Brittany got up and shook the detective's hand. Brittany was still shaking, and Alvin took her hand.

"So, where is this note?"

Alvin handed it to the detective. "When we came in I found it on the floor," Brittany said, her voice shaky. "That maniac stabbed my sister and now this."

Tears came to her eyes, but she managed to keep her composure. "Ma'am, about your sister's attack. This is the fourth girl that's been attacked. Two are dead."

"Four? I thought it was just three."

"One was shot. We believe that the attack was perpetrated by the same man. The girl's name was Jeanette Miller."

"Wait a minute," she said, disbelieving what she was hearing. "She's my sister. I can't believe this. Some serial killer attacked both of my sisters."

"Brittany, calm down," Alvin said.

"He's coming after me next, isn't he?" She directed the question to the detective.

"We can't be sure of that." Detective Norris said. "Was there anything out of the ordinary that happened on the day of your sisters' attacks?"

"No, just that we had lunch at the campus cafe'."

"On the day of both attacks?" he asked.

"Yea," she said.

The detective took the note and put it into a plastic baggy. "Did anyone else touch this note besides the two of you?"

"Not that we know of," Alvin said.

"We will be testing for DNA and fingerprints. If anything else happens or either of you remember anything, please, call."

"We will," Brittany said and shook his hand. The detective left, but his visit didn't make Brittany feel any better.

She sat back down on the couch. She looked up at Alvin. "Now I'm really scared."

"Then that settles it," he said, sitting down next to her. "I'm not going in tonight. I'm going to stay here with you."

"No, you're not. I'm not going to let you lose you job because of me."

"You're more important."

"Alvin, I insist. I'll be alright," she said.

"I'm not leaving you alone," he said.

"I won't be alone," she said, then thought a minute. "What if I go and visit with Jeanette and Simon? Will that change your mind?"

He knew he wasn't going to win this argument. "Okay, but I'll be calling you every ten minutes."

"Deal," she said. "And don't worry." She embraced him, not wanting him to know how truly petrified she was.

* * *

At Simon and Jeanette's apartment Jeanette had fallen asleep on the couch. She had changed into her nightgown and was preparing to watch a documentary with Simon, but when he came back into the living room he found her asleep on the couch, so he turned off the television and put their uneaten dinner in the refrigerator. He washed the few dishes they had soiled. That's when he heard her cries. She was having some sort of nightmare, so he ran over to her the try to coax her out of sleep.

"Jean, sweetie," he said, stroking her cheek. "Please, wake up."

She keep tossing and turning, until she cried out. "No!!" She sat bolt up. She was sweating, and her whole body was shaking.

"Jean," Simon said softly.

"Simon?" she said in a shaky voice. "What happened?"

"You were having a nightmare," he said. "Do you remember?" She nodded. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Just hold me," she said, and wrapped her arms around him.

After a while she calmed down. "I don't know why I keep dreaming about it."

"The attack?" he asked.

"Yes," she said with a tear in her eye. "Every time I close my eyes I see it all over again, but..."

"But what?" he questioned.

"There was something I haven't told you. I didn't remember at first, but it's been coming back to me slowly. I didn't understand it at first. I thought it was just nightmare. That is wasn't real, but I think it really did happen."

"Can you tell me?" he asked out of concern.

"Well, that night I think the person who shot me did approach me. I was jogging down the path when someone stopped me. He asked for directions to some place that I didn't know about. I tried to leave and go on with my jog, but he grabbed me. He had a knife. I could see it shining in the moonlight. Then he said something."

"What was it?" he asked.

"He said, 'All whores deserve to die.' That's when I knew he was doing to kill me. So I struggled to get away. Somehow I did, so I started running, but then I heard a loud noise, and the next thing I know I was on the ground. I don't remember anything after that, not until I woke up in the hospital."

"I'm so sorry, Jean," he said. "I wish I could take it all away. Make it so it never happened."

"I know," she said, "but it did happen. I just wish I could remember what he looked like."

"Don't think abut that right now."

He held her until her eyes became heavy, and she fell asleep in his arms. He carried her into the bedroom and laid her down on the bed. She barely stirred as he covered her with the blankets and kissed her forehead.

He heard the doorbell and quickly went to answer it before it woke up Jeanette. He opened the door to see his brother and Jeanette's sister standing in the doorway.

"Hey, Alvin," Simon said. "I thought you had to work tonight."

"I do, but something happened," Alvin said, coming inside with Brittany.

"Sounds serious," Simon said.

"It is," Alvin said, pacing nervously. "Brittany got a threatening note. We're sure it's from the Campus Killer. And there's something else..."

"What?"

"The person who attacked Eleanor may be the same person who shot Jeanette. That's what the detective told us anyway."

"Damn!" Simon said. "No wonder she's having nightmares."

"Nightmares?" Brittany questioned. "Why didn't she tell me?"

"She probably didn't want to worry you," Simon said. "She had another one tonight, but she's sleeping now."

"Good," Brittany said. "She needs the rest."

"Well, the reason we're here," Alvin started. "After what happened tonight I don't want Brittany staying at her apartment alone. Can she hang out here until I get off work?"

"Sure, Alvin," Simon said. "That's not a problem."

Alvin gave Brittany a kiss and said, "Remember, I'm going to call you every ten minutes."

"I know," she said. "I look forward to it." Alvin left, although he didn't want to go. Brittany looked over at Simon. "I'm sorry to barge in on you guys on your first night."

"Don't worry about it," Simon said. "Besides, if anything happened to you I don't think Alvin could take it. I know we don't always see eye to eye, but..."

"I know," she said. "But you both love Jeanette, and we both love Alvin. That's all the matters."

"Okay, I'm going to go check on her. Will you be alright out here by yourself?"

"Yea," Brittany said and sat down on the couch. "Go be with her."

Simon disappeared into the bedroom as Brittany's phone went off. She answered it, assuming it was Alvin. "Hey, it hasn't been ten minutes."

"You can't hid from me, Brittany," she heard a deep voice come over the phone. She quickly hung up and looked at the call ID. It came up restricted. It sent a cold chill up her spine.

Then the phone rang again. This time she checked the ID before picking it up. It was Alvin's number. She answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey, baby, told you I would call," he said.

"Alvin," she said, relieved.

"You okay?"

"Yea," she said. "It's silly, but I already miss you."

"I could still tell Burnie that I can't come in tonight."

"No, no, Alvin, don't do that. I'm fine. Just go to work, and try not to worry about me."

"That's impossible," he said. "Stay safe, okay?"

"I will. Love you."

"Love you, too," he said and hung up.

Another call came in seconds after she got off the phone. It was restricted again. She was hesitant, but she answered it. "I don't like getting hung up on."

"Who is this?" she said, her voice shaky.

"You know who I am," the voice said. "Don't make me hurt you, Brittany. Stay pure, and I won't have to."

She heard a click and the line went dead. She put the phone down as she whole body started to shake. The phone rang again. She was relieved when she saw that it was Theodore.

"Hey, Theo, what's up?" she said into the phone. "How's Eleanor doing?"

"She's better," he said. "She's still pretty shaken up by the whole thing."

"Yes, that's understandable, but I'm worried about her going back to that house once she gets out."

"Don't worry, Brittany. She's not going back. She's going to stay with me."

"Really? Is that your plan?" Brittany said, sounding accusing.

"Britt, don't worry," Theodore said. "My intentions are honorable."

"They better be," Brittany said. She heard her second line beep in. She looked at the ID and saw that it was Alvin again. "Hey, Theo, I got to go. Alvin's on the other line."

She clicked over. "I told you I'd call again."

"Yea, what's going on? From the last time you called me." She was teasing him.

"Are you sick me?" he asked.

"Never," she said, giggling a little. "Hey, I just talked to Theodore. Why didn't you tell me Eleanor was moving in?"

"I didn't know," Alvin said. "Why that little devil?"

"Alvin!" she said, shocked. "This is Theodore we're talking about."

"Yea, you're right," he said. "Look! I gotta go. I'll call you again..."

"I know. In ten minutes," she joked. "Bye."

She started to feel sleepy after that and closed her eyes. Soon she was asleep. Simon had come into the room and noticed this and got a blanket and put it over her. He went back into the bedroom to find Jeanette was awake.

"Hey, what's going on?" she asked.

"Nothing much. Your sister's here is all. I promised Alvin she could stay here until he got off from work."

"Something happen?" she asked.

"No, everything is fine," he said. He didn't want to tell her what was really going on, because he didn't want to upset her. "Why don't you just go back to sleep?"

"That's a good idea," she said, "but only if you join me."

"How can I refuse an invitation from a beautiful lady." He crawled into bed next to her. They cuddled together, until they fell asleep in each others' arms.

A few hours later Alvin showed up at their door and rang the bell. Brittany was the first to hear. She wiped the sleep out of her eyes and stumbled towards the door.

"Who is it?" she said, just above a whisper.

"Hey, it's me," Alvin said.

She opened the door and saw how upset he was. "Are you okay?" he said frantically. "I've been trying to call you for two hours now. Why didn't you pick up?"

"I fell asleep," she said. "I guess I didn't hear the phone."

"Thank god that's all it was," he said and held her.

"Hey, everything's alright," she said. "Calm down, okay."

Simon came out of the bedroom dressed in his pajamas. "Hey, what going on out here?"

"Sorry, Si," Alvin said. "I guess I got a little nervous."

"Thanks, okay, but keep it down. Jeanette's still sleeping."

"We're going to be taking off anyway," Alvin said.

Simon bid them farewell and locked the door behind them. They walked back up to Brittany's apartment. She was almost afraid to walk in the door. She hesitated a moment before going in. There was nothing out of the ordinary, and nothing seemed out of place. She didn't tell Alvin about the two phone calls she had gotten, and she didn't want to. It would only make him more freaked out then he already was.

"I'm so exhausted," she said.

"Then why don't I put you to bed," he said, half teasing her.

"That would be nice, but I don't think I would be able to keep my eyes open."

"That's okay," he said. "I just like being close to you."

"Okay," she said. "Let me just go change."

He followed her into the bedroom, where she took one of her long nightgowns out of the dresser drawer. She went into the bathroom to change. He already climbed into the bed. When she finally came out she found him already asleep. She climbed in bed next to him and quickly fell asleep in his arms.

**Okay, that the end of this chapter. Be here next time for next exiting episode of The Chipmunk Chronicles. Remember to review. I'd love to know what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10: Just Another Day

**Just Another Day**

The next morning Brittany woke up early. She showered and changed before Alvin had even awakened. She looked at him sleeping in her bed and smiled. Even though nothing happened between them the night before, she was glad he stayed. It almost made her forget about the phone calls from the night before. She contemplated whether or not to tell him, but she decided that she just couldn't. He already had enough anxiety from this whole situation, and she didn't want to cause more.

She had her first class in just an hour and didn't want to wake Alvin up, so she wrote him a note telling him to call her later. She left her apartment that day, feeling on edge, but glad that she and both of her sisters survived the hell of the last few weeks.

She got into her car and drove off to her first class. At that very moment Alvin started to stir awake. When he realized where he was , and his anxiety returned.

"Brittany?" He got up and saw the note of her nightstand with his name on it.

He opened it and read it.

_Hey, sleepyhead, _

_I didn't have the heart to wake you,_

_so I'll call you later after class._

_Hugs and kisses,_

_Brittany_

He groaned, but more out of concern. "Awe, Britt, why you do that?" _Damn_, he said under his breath. He reached for his phone and dialed her number.

"Hey, you're awake," she said as he answered.

"Yea, I'm awake, but why didn't you wake me before you left?"

"You just looked so cute, I didn't have the heart to."

"Brittany, don't you know how dangerous it is out there right now. What if that psycho comes after you?"

"I'm fine, Alvin. I'm just going to class."

"I know, but I'm worried about you."

"I understand, so why don't you meet me at the cafe' for lunch? Then you can scold me all you want."

"Okay, but promise me you won't be late."

"I promise."

* * *

At the hospital Eleanor was feeling so much better and tried to proved it by getting out of bed, but the stab wound in her side was still causing her pain. Plus the fact that she could barely move her arm. The nurse came in at the very second she fell to the floor and heard her cried out in pain.

"Oh, dear," the nurse said, rushing to Eleanor's side. "Why did you try to get out of bed?"

"I was feeling better," she said through the pain. "I wanted to get out of this room."

The nurse pressed the alert button calling for an orderly. One soon arrived. A strong slightly muscular man. He picked her up and placed her back in her bed. The pain still stabbed at her over and over, and she flashed back to the night she was attacked. A look of fright came to her face, and she could no longer speak.

"Miss Miller," the nurse called. "Are you alright?"

Eleanor didn't answer, not until she heard Theodore's voice. "Ellie, sweetie, can you hear me?"

"Theodore," she said with a tear in her eye.

"I'm here, baby," he said as she cried in his arms.

"I thought I was back there again," she cried. "He was coming after me. I was so scared, Theodore."

"I know," he said, "but you're fine now."

The orderly had left, but the nurse remained. "Mister Seville, you're back," she said.

"I could never leave my Ellie," he said, taking her hand.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave for a few minutes. I have to check her wounds."

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

Eleanor looked over at the nurse, then at Theodore. "I tried to get out of bed. I...um...fell." The pain hit her again.

"Ellie, did you hurt yourself?" he asked, looking frightened.

"That's what I'm going to find out, so could you please step outside."

"Yes, ma'am," he said, walking out of the room, but not once taking his eyes off of Eleanor. He threw her a kiss before closing the door behind him.

He waited patiently, until the nurse finally came out. "You can go in now, but will make sure she stays in bed."

"Yes, ma'am," he said. "But is she alright? She didn't hurt herself?"

"Not this time," she said and walked off.

Theodore entered the room once more ready to scold Eleanor. "What did you think you were doing?"

"I want out of this room and out of this hospital. I hate it here." Tears came to her eyes. "I just wish this had never happened. What did I do that was so awful?"

"You didn't do anything," he said, trying to comfort her.

"I must have," she said, crying in his arms. After a while she calmed down and looked in the eyes. "It must be awful having a basket case for a girlfriend."

"You're not a basket case," he said, stroking her hair. "I love you just the way you are."

At that moment Doctor Reynolds came in. "Hello, Eleanor," she said. "I heard from the nurse..."

"I'm sorry," Eleanor said. "I just wanted out of this room for a while. I didn't mean to cause all this trouble."

"That's alright, but, please, don't try to get out of bed, unless there is someone here to help you."

"Alright, but could I ask one question," she said. The doctor nodded into agreement. "When can I get out of here?"

"If everything goes alright, in a few days, but you have to keep up with your physical therapy."

"Don't worry, doctor," Theodore said. "I'll make sure she does." Doctor Reynolds left the room, leaving them alone. "Do you feel better now?" he asked her.

"I guess," she said, laying down in her bed.

"Ellie, tell me what's wrong," he said.

He could tell she was depressed, and he did his best to make her feel better. He just could understand that she didn't want to feel better. The reality of what she had become was starting to sink in. She didn't want him feeling sorry for her.

"It's nothing," she said, turning back to look at him.

"It's something," he said. "I can always tell when something is bothering you."

"Look at me," she said. "I'm broken." Tears came to her eyes again. He made every effort to comfort her, but she wouldn't let him. "You deserve someone better."

"You're the best I could ever hope for," he said. "I love you, Ellie, no matter what."

She sat up and looked into his eyes. She knew then that he meant it. "Are you sure?" she asked. She knew the answer, but she needed to here it from his lips.

"Of course, I do," he said. "I'll love you forever and always." She fell into his arms, feeling his warmth. She always wanted to remain there.

* * *

After her morning classes, Brittany drove to the police station. She had a need to report the threatening phone calls to Detective Norris. She remembered everything the man said over the phone and hoped that it would somehow help with the investigation.

She walked in and approached the front counter. "May I help you?" the woman behind the desk asked.

"May I speak to Detective Norris, please?"

"What is this about?"

"I have some information for him," Brittany said.

"About?" the woman inquired.

"He'll know what it's about," she said, almost losing her temper. "Just tell him Brittany Miller is here."

"Very well," she said. She picked up the phone, while Brittany waited.

After a few minutes the woman behind the counter said, "He'll see you now. Second door down the hall."

"Thank you," Brittany said, and walked down the hall. She reached the second door and knocked. "Yes," came a man's voice. Brittany recognized the voice and the man she and Alvin had spoken to last night.

"Detective Norris?" Brittany said, hesitantly entering the office. "Do you remember me? You came by my apartment last night."

"Yes, Miller is it?"

"Brittany Miller," she said, with a half smiled, but it was easy to tell that something was preying heavily on her mind.

"Please, sit down," he said. "Now, what can I do for you?"

"Well, last night I was at my sister's place, and I got a call... two calls actually. I think it was from the killer. I think he's coming after me."

"What did he say?" Detective Norris asked. "He said I couldn't hide from him. That was the first call. I got so freaked out I hung up on him."

"You said there was a second call?"

"Yes," she said. "He, um... said that he didn't like getting hung up on. Then he said something so bizarre."

"What was that?" he asked.

"He said 'stay pure and I won't have to hurt you.' What does that mean?"

"Miss Miller, have you and your boyfriend..." She looked shocked by the question. "It's important."

"Well, no, not really," she said embarrassed. "Why does that have to do with anything?"

"Miss Miller, I've been looking for a something that linked all the victims, but there was nothing. Usually serial killers choose victims of the same hairstyle, age, status. What I can see is that this guy attacks young who recently have lost their virginity."

Brittany looked shocked, as if she didn't believe what the detective was saying. "Oh, my god," she said, sinking down into the chair. "Why would he be calling me?"

"I don't know," he said. "It's probably someone you know. Is there anything else you tell us?"

"No, nothing," she said, getting up out of her seat. She looked at her watch. It was ten minutes until two. She knew then she was going to be late for her lunch with Alvin. "Oh, I have to go."

"All right, Miss Miller," Detective Norris said. "I thank you for the information."

She left the police station with an uneasy feeling. She couldn't believe what the detective had just told her. She tried to put it out of her mind as she drove down the street. She parked her car and entered the cafe'. She saw the Alvin had already gotten there, and he didn't look too happy.

"Where have you been?" he asked, greeting her at the door.

"What do you mean?" she asked. "I'm only ten minutes late."

"After what happened last night..."

"I'm fine," she said, walking with him to find a table. "If you don't stop worrying, you're going to give yourself a heart attack."

"I sorry, but I worry about you."

"I understand," Brittany said. "So, how's your day been?"

"Fine, now that I'm with you," he said.

"Okay, let's just have a nice lunch together and forget all this craziness." At that moment the waiter came over. Brittany recognized him. "Hi, Mickie," she said. "It seems like every time I come in here, you're always here."

"That's because you always come in when I'm working. So, what'll it be?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm not sure," Brittany said, thumbing through the menu.

"Can you come back in a few minutes?" Alvin said.

"Sure, no problem," he said and left their table.

Alvin had a far way look, which worried Brittany a little. "Hey, are you in there?" He didn't answer. "Earth to Alvin."

"What?" he said startled.

"Where did you go?" she asked.

"Just thinking," he said.

"What about?" she asked.

"Just everything," he said. "Simon and Jeanette still haven't set a date."

"They will, if I have anything to say about it," she teased. "They deserved a nice wedding, and Eleanor is still in the hospital."

"Oh, yea, that reminds me. Theodore called. He says she coming home in a few days."

"That's great," Brittany said excitedly.

"Not for me. I been recruited." She looked confused. "Just call us the Seville moving company."

She laughed at him. "Am I supposed to feel sorry for you?" she said, still laughing.  
"You guys ready now?" Mickie asked as he came back over to the table.

"I think so," Brittany said. "Give me the Philly cheese streak and a large soda."

"And you," Mickie said, looking at Alvin.

"Cheeseburger and fries," he said.

"Anything to drink?"

"Soda's good," he said, looking distracted. Mickie left to fill the order.

"Hey, what's going on with you?" Brittany asked.

"What?" he asked.

"You're doing it again," she said. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know," he said. "I think I'm just paranoid."

"About what?"

"Oh, just about every guy on this campus. I'm just wondering, is he the one."

Suddenly, Brittany heard her phone ring. She answered it quickly. "Hello?"

"What did you think you were doing?" came a voice on the line. She recognized it and froze in her seat. "You shouldn't have gone the cops."

She quickly hung up. "Who was that?"

"Wrong number," she said, but he could tell that she was obviously upset.

Mickie came back with their food. "It wasn't a wrong number, was it?" Alvin asked, not believing her.

"Yes, it was," she said, taking a bite out of her sandwich. The look he was throwing told him that he didn't believe her. She had never been good at hiding her feelings.

"Tell me what's going on," he said. "Who was that on the phone?"

Brittany started to shake. She voice became low, and she spoke almost in a whisper. "It was him."

"What?" he almost shouted.

"Not here," she said.

"He called you," Alvin said. "Oh, god, what's going on? Is this the first time?" She didn't answer. "Brittany! Just tell me."

"It was last night, okay," she said. "When you were at work."

"What?" he whispered. "And when were you going to tell me." Again, she became silent. "Oh, so you weren't going to tell me."

"Because, I knew you'd freak out," she tried speak in a quiet voice, but she was steadily becoming angry with him.

"What did you expect?" he asked.

"I expected not to have this conversation in public." She got up and walked out of the cafe'.

"Brittany wait," Alvin threw a twenty on the table and ran after her. He caught up to her when she got to her car. "Hey," he said.

She turned around. Looking into his eyes. There was no way she could be mad at him. "I'm sorry," she said, forcing out the words.

"Did I just hear what I think I did?" Alvin asked, shocked.

"Stop teasing me," she said, looking away from him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, putting his hands on her shoulders.

Looking down on the ground she said, "I didn't want you to worry." She turned around and looked into his eyes. He embraced her, holding onto her so tight. She did the same. In his arms she felt so safe, like nothing bad could ever touch her.

* * *

By that evening Jeanette was feeling so much better. She was still walking with a limp, but on her own steam. Simon couldn't bare the thought of leaving her home alone, so took off school for the next few days. When he came into the living he saw her stacking books on the bookshelves.

"Hey, sweetheart, you shouldn't be doing that," he said, trying to stop her.

"Simon, I feel fine, besides I don't like cardboard boxes lying around."

"Okay, I understand," he said. "But let me do that. You just go and sit down and rest."

"But you don't know where I want them," she said.

"Yes, I do," he said. "Science on the top shelf, then History, medical, novels and poetry."

"You know me so well, but don't forget..."

"In alphabetical order by author," he said, continuing in his task. She limped over to the couch and sat down.

"Why do you have to know me so well?" she asked.

"That's my privilege," he said, smiling back at her.

"This is so entertaining," Jeanette said, laughing a little.

"What?" he asked, putting the last of the books on the shelf.

"Seeing you so domestic," she said, still laughing.

He came over to where she was sitting, and knelt before her feet. "You think that's funny, do you?"

"It's adorable," she said, smiling at him. "I could get used to this."

"I'm just happy to see you smile again. I've missed that."

"Me, too," she said. He got up and sat down next to her. "Will it always be like this?" she asked, leaning up against him.

He put his arms around her and said, "No."

She looked back at him, shocked that he would say something like that. "Why do you say that?"

"Because it will only get better."

She stared at the ring he had given her. It sparkled in the dim light. "There's something we need to discuss."

"What's that?" he asked

"A wedding date," she said

"Oh, that," he said.

"If we don't, we'll have to deal with Brittany," she said with a bit of a sigh. "You know how she can be."

"Relentless," he said, jokingly. "Well, let's wait until you're fully recovered. I want it to be the most special day of your life."

"It will be, no matter what," she said, turning around to face him. "Because I'm marrying you."

"Well, I wouldn't let you marry anyone else," he said. She laughed at that. "Now, you're laughing at me again."

She stopped laughing at that point and reached up and kissed him. "I not laughing now," she said.

"No," he said, meeting her lips once again. This time more urgent. His hormones were raging. He had such a great need for her, but his head took over once again. He suddenly stopped. "I'm sorry. I know you're no condition for this."

"Why do you have to be so sensible?" she pouted.

"I'm never sensible when I'm with you. I just don't want to hurt you. There will be plenty of time for this when you're better."

"I know you're right, but it doesn't make it any easier," she said.

"No, it doesn't," he said.

"Now, about the wedding," she said, trying to change the subject. "How about two weeks from now?"

"Are you sure you'll be well enough?"

"I don't care if I have to limp all the way down the isle."

"So, you're that determined," he said.

"Yes, I am," she said.

"Very well, two weeks it is," he said, and she hugged him tight.

* * *

Later that evening Brittany decided to go to the hospital to visit Eleanor. Alvin went with her, but when she entered her room she felt like an intruder.

"Hey, guys, are we interrupting?" she said, seeing her baby sister and her boyfriend in bed together.

"Not at all," Eleanor said, breaking free of Theodore's embrace.

"Speak for yourself," Theodore said. He hopped off the bed and approached his brother and Brittany. "So, we only have a few days to move Eleanor's stuff into our apartment."

"Yes, which was something you neglected to tell me about," Alvin said.

"Well, I had to convince Ellie first."

"So did the doctor say when you're getting out?" Brittany asked.

"In a few days, as long as..." Eleanor stopped herself.

"As long as what?" Brittany asked. Eleanor looked to Theodore, who threw a look back to her. "Okay, guys, what's going on?"

"Nothing," Eleanor said. "I just tried to get out of bed today and fell. That's all."

"Ellie," Brittany said, coming up to her. She took her hands. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she said. "I just feel embarrassed, that's all. I couldn't even stand on my own two feet."

"Sweetie, no wonder after what you've been through."

"I know, but I don't like feeling helpless."

"You're not, plus we need you well. We have a sister to marry off. Jeanette is going to need so much help with the wedding."

"That's true," she said.

"So I hear that the Boys are moving your stuff for you," Brittany said, throwing Alvin a sorrowful look.

"Yea," Eleanor said. There was a look of anxiety about her.

"Don't worry, "Brittany said. "I'll be there to supervise."

"Okay," Eleanor said, perking up a bit. "I guess that makes me feel a little better."

"Okay, little sister. I'm glad you're feeling better, so we're going to take off. Call me if you need anything. Okay."

"I will," Eleanor said as they left the room.

"Okay," Alvin said, sounding serious. "I'm taking you home. Any complaints?"

"No," she said, "but I'm driving." She dangled her keys in front and raced him to the elevator.

"We haven't done that since we were kids," he said.

"Then we're overdue," she said laughing.

They made it to the parking lot. Brittany got in the car first, but Alvin refused to get in. "Would you just let me drive?"

"Hey, I'm capable of driving my own car," she said. "Now, get in." He relented and got into the passenger's side. "So, are you staying tonight?" she asked him.

"Is that an invitation?" he asked, as she took off.

"Maybe," she said. "I kind of liked waking up next to you."

"Really?' he said.

"Yea, really." She smiled at him, trying to keep her eyes on the road. She drove for another ten minutes before reaching her apartment building.

She drove into the parking garage and parked the car in her regular spot. "Home, sweet home," she said and got out of the car.

"Yes, it is," Alvin said, coming up to her and planting a kiss on her. She was caught off guard a little, and she almost lost her balance.

Suddenly they heard a loud bang. By pure instinct Alvin dropped to the ground, taking Brittany with him. He heard another loud noise, and another and realized what it was. Gunshots.

"What the hell..." Brittany started to say.

"Stay down," he said, looking around the car slightly to see a shadow of a person. He heard two more shots, then heard footsteps running, getting steadily fainter, until there was silence.

"Alvin," Brittany whispered, panic in her voice. She crawled over to him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he said, "but your car isn't."

She just looked at him as he pulled out his phone.

"Hello, 911," the operator on the line said.

"I need the police," he said. "Someone just shot at me and my girlfriend." Alvin proceeded in giving them the address.

"Alright, sir, we're sending someone out."

Brittany was shaking by now. Alvin put his arms around her and held her. "Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you." Just then they heard a police siren. "Stay here," he whispered.

"Alvin," she whispered, still worried that their would-be killer was still in the vicinity.

Two uniformed policeman come up to him. That brought a bit of relief to Brittany. "We're here about a disturbance."

At that moment Brittany came out from behind the car. She was shaking badly. "Someone shot at me and my girlfriend," Alvin said. She held on to Alvin, still shaking.

The other officer inspected the outside of Brittany's car. There were several holes where gunshots could have gone through.

"May I have your names?" the officer said.

"I'm Alvin Seville, and this is Brittany Miller."

"Did you see the assailant?" The officer asked.

"No," Alvin said. "He was too far away."

"He was after me," Brittany said and started to cry. "He's going to kill me!"

"Who?" the officer said. "Do you know who shot at you?"

"The Campus Killer," Alvin said. "He's been threatening Brittany. Call Detective Norris. He knows all about it."

"First the note, then the phone calls and now this," Brittany started to rant. "When is this going to end?"

"Britt, just calm down," Alvin said.

"I'll calm down when this is over!" she shouted.

The officer's cell phone rang. "Yes," he said into the phone. "Yes, Detective Norris," There was a pause. "It may have been related." Another pause. "Yes, two victims. A Brittany Miller and Alvin Seville. No casualties." Another pause. "Alright." He clicked off the phone.

"What's going on?" Alvin asked.

"Detective Norris is on his way," he said.

It somehow made him feel a little better. Brittany was still shaken up, but she was a little calmer.

Within minutes Detective Norris made an appearance. "Okay, what's going on here?" he asked.

"That maniac tried to kill me and my girlfriend," Alvin said.

"Is that right, Miss Miller?" She only nodded, too choked up to speak. "Look. From now on I want police protection for this young woman. Let me call the station."

It was obvious to the detective that Brittany was the target, but he still couldn't figure out why. Brittany just walked around trying to keep her composer. Alvin tried to make her feel better, but the reality of the situation was too great.

"Miss Miller," detective Morris said. "I'm posting a guard outside your door tonight."

"Okay," she said.

"I'm staying with you tonight, too," Alvin said. She put her head on his chest and tried not to cry. For once in her life she was truly scared.

Within the hour a plain clothed policeman showed up and introduced himself. "I'm Officer Stanley Meyer," he said. "I don't want you to worry."

"I'll try." Brittany said.

Officer Meyer followed them up to her apartment. He remained outside the door, while Alvin and Brittany went inside. She was so physically and emotionally exhausted that she crashed down on the couch.

"I'll make us some tea," Alvin said.

"That would be nice, but I just have instant," she said.

"That's good, because that all I know how to make."

She sat back on the couch when there was a beep on her phone. She looked and saw that she had a text message. She read it and almost gasped.

_Next time I won't miss._

She quickly erased it. She rested her head on the arm of the couch and within seconds feel asleep. When Alvin came back into the living room he noticed that she was sleeping. He picked her up and carried her into the bedroom and put her in bed. He just stared at her for the longest time.

"I love you, Brittany," he said. "Don't ever forget that."

**Okay, this chapter have come to an end. Next chapter Eleanor comes home and Jeanette and Simon are in a race against time to plain their wedding.**


	11. Chapter 11: INEPAW Part One

**It's Never Easy Planning a Wedding Part One**

The next morning Brittany woke up to realize she was still in her clothes from the night before. She felt groggy and stiff and thought a shower and a stiff cup of coffee was what she needed. She staggered to the bathroom and began her morning ritual. She came out after twenty minutes and changed clothes. She came out and saw that Alvin was attempting to make breakfast. She laughed at him. He must of heard her, because he turned around wearing a slightly goofy look on his face.

"Why don't we just order in?" she asked. Looking at the half burnt toast and lumpy coffee.

"Good idea," he said, leaning down and kissing her. "Did you sleep well?"

"I guess," she said. "I didn't even realize I fell asleep."

"When I came back in with the tea you were asleep."

"Oh," she said with a flirtatious smile. "So did you put me to bed?"

"Yeah, I guess I did," he said. "You looked like an angel sleeping there. I didn't want to wake you so I slept out here."

"I didn't mean to fall asleep on you," she said.

"That's okay," he said, throwing the toast in the trash. "Why don't I order some food."

"Alright," she said. "That will give me a chance to go visit Jeanette."

"Brittany, I don't want you going anywhere alone."

"She's just one floor down, besides there's a guard just outside."

"Okay, but don't be too long," he said and gave her a quick kiss.

She left the apartment to see the guard standing outside. "Miss Miller," he said.

"Good Morning," she said. "I'm just going to my sister's."

"Then I'll come with you," he said.

He followed her to the elevator. She pressed the button on the elevator and waited for the doors to open. She got in as well as the guard and hit her sister's floor. She got off and walked down the hall to her sister's door. She rang the bell, which Simon quickly answered.

"Hey, Si, can I talk to my sister?"

"Sure, she's in the bathroom right now," he said. "She'll be out in a few minutes."

"Okay, I'll just wait," she said and sat down on the couch.

Ten minutes later Jeanette came out of the bedroom. Brittany noticed that she was still limping, but she was walking much better than she was.

"Hey, Brittany, what brings you by so early?"

"Just came to see one of my two favorite sisters."

"Brittany, you only have two sisters," Jeanette said.

"Lucky for you," she teased. "Well, anyway, about this wedding. Have you two set a date yet?"

"Well, yes, we have. It's in two weeks," she said smiling.

"Two weeks? Are you crazy? We can't put a wedding together in two weeks."

"Brittany, we don't need a grand ball or anything. It's just going to be something small and simple. Just family."

"Even a little wedding takes some planning." Brittany thought for a moment. "Well, do you have a place in mind?"

"Actually, no," Jeanette said. "So I need help."

Brittany thought again. "I may have an idea."

"What are you thinking, Brittany?" Jeanette asked.

"I'll tell you later," she said, hugging her sister. "Gotta go. Call you later."

"Brittany," she called out, but her sister was already half way down the hall. She made it back to her apartment, guard in tow. He waited outside, while she went back into the apartment.

"Hey, baby, you're back," Alvin said. "In the mood for French toast?"

"Oh, the food came," she said. "I'm starved." She sat down at the table and started to eat. After a few bites, she said, "We have a problem."

"What is it?" he asked. "No more threatening messages?"

"Nothing like that," she said. Even though she didn't tell him about the text message. "It's about Simon and Jeanette's wedding."

"What about it?" he asked, taking a bite.

"It's in two weeks," she said. Alvin stopped cold barely swallowing his food. "What did you say?"

"Two weeks," she said slowly. "They want to get married in two weeks, and they don't even know where they're going to have it. So I was thinking..."

"Wait...Wait...Wait," Alvin said. "Stop right there."

"What?" she said. "I was thinking maybe we could have the wedding at the club."

"Are you serious? Have a wedding in a dark smoke-filled club."

"Hey, Burnie owes you," she said, trying to reason with him. "And I bet we can get the place for free. What do think?"

"I think it's insane," Alvin said. "A wedding at a club." He shook his head in disbelief.  
"But we can have the reception there, too. Killing two birds with one stone. Plus we can decorate the place and make it look nice. It's perfect."

"You're not going to let this go, are you?"

"No," she said, taking another bit.

He only laughed. He figured that if she could concentrate on the wedding, her mind would be off the event of the night before.

"So, what time are we going by Eleanor's to pick up her stuff?"

"We aren't going," he said, pointing a figure at her. "You're staying here."

"No way," she said. "I promised Eleanor, and I'm not going to let you perverts play around in her underwear drawer."

"Oh, you think that's what we're going over there to do."

"Well, it's a possibility," she said, laughing at his shocked expression.

"Okay, well, at least if you're with us, I can keep an eye on you."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" He just gave her an intense stare and continued eating. "So what time are we leaving?"

"As soon as I call Simon," Alvin said.

"Okay, let me just freshen up, okay?" Brittany said, getting up from the table.

"Don't take forever." He got out his phone to call Simon. "Hey, Si."

"Alvin, what can I do for you?"

"What time do you want to leave today?" he asked.

"As soon as you're ready," he said.

"Well, I will be once Brittany's ready. She insists on going."

"Yeah, alright," he said. "Theodore said he was going to meet us there."

"Great. Between the four of us, we'll be out of there in no time."

"I would like to get this done as quickly as possible. I don't really like leaving Jeanette, but she's going to be studying with a friend today. She insists that she's behind in her studies enough."

"That's the thing about you two. Study, study, study. You two could be teaching those classes." Simon laughed at that, but it was the best kind of compliment he could get from his brother.

Brittany came out of the bedroom wearing a pair of jeans and a printed T-shirt.

"What's with the hearts?" Alvin said, chuckling at his girlfriend a little.

"Hey, what's going on?" Simon asked.

"Oh, nothing," Alvin said. "But I think Brittany's ready."

"Okay, I'll be right up," Simon said and hung up.

"And what are you laughing at?" Brittany scolded, putting her hands on her hips.

"Nothing," he said, putting his arms around her. "You look good, but where did you get that T-shirt?"

"You, silly, don't you remember," she said, breaking out of his embrace. "That carnival two years ago."

"Oh, yea," he said. "Now, I remember." He was about to kiss her when the doorbell rang.

Alvin went to answer it. When he opened the door he saw that it was Simon. "Hey, what's with the policeman outside?" he asked coming in.

"Don't ask," Brittany said, putting on her jacket.

"What's going on?" Simon asked.

"Well," Alvin said hesitantly. "When I was bringing Brittany home last night, someone shot at us in the parking garage."

"Oh, my god, are you guys alright?"

"We're fine," Brittany said. "But my car isn't. It's a good thing the insurance will cover it."

"That means that we'll have to take your car," Alvin said.

"Fine with me," Simon said, preparing to leave.

They all left the apartment that morning feeling a bit of unease, especially with Brittany's bodyguard in tow. They drove to the old house and waited for Theodore. He had borrowed a friend's van to transport Eleanor's things. Brittany knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer.

After a few minutes later the door opened. "Hey, Brittany".

"Hi, Alan," Brittany said. "We came by for Eleanor's things."

"Oh, yes," he said. "I remember Sarah saying Ellie was moving out."

He invited them in, and they all went up to Eleanor's room to collect her things. The police barricade had been lifted, so they were able to enter the room.

Theodore had an uneasy feeling. He looked down at the blood stain that was still on the carpet. He contemplated on what she must have gone through. It made him angry and sad at the same time.

"Hey, Theo," Brittany said. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," he said. It was obvious to her that he wasn't.

Within an hour they were ready to start loading the van. The boys did the heavy lifting, while Brittany supervised. She went back downstairs and saw that Sarah was sitting in the living room eating chips and watching television. Brittany walked towards Sarah as she looked up at her.

"Hi, Brittany," Sarah said, putting the chip bowel back on the coffee table.

"Hi, Sarah," Brittany said, sitting down next to her. "I just wanted to thank you..."

"For what?" Sarah asked confused.

"If you hadn't found her, she might..."

"Don't say it, Brittany," Sarah said. "Eleanor's going to be fine. Right?"

"Yea,h in fact she's getting out o the hospital in a few days."

"That's great. I bet she can't wait, especially with a great guy like Theodore waiting for her."

"Yeah, she _is_ pretty lucky," Brittany said. Then she looked over at Alvin, who was totting Eleanor desk with the help of Simon.

Brittany got back up. "I better go help them. See you later, Sarah."

She went outside and saw the boys loading the rest of the boxes into the van. "So, do we have everything?" Brittany asked.

"I hope so," Alvin said, working the kinks out of his arm.

"Oh, you poor baby," she said. "Remind me to give you a message later."

"I'll hold you to that," he whispered.

They spent most of the morning moving Eleanor's things into Simon's old room. Although, Brittany suspected that she would be spending most her time in Theodore's room.

"Well, boys," Brittany said. "I congratulate you on a job well done."

"Thanks, guys, for helping," Theodore said.

"Anytime, little brother," Simon said, putting an arm around Theodore. "I better be getting home. Jeanette and I have a lot of planning to do."

"About that," Brittany said. "Jeanette tells you don't even know where to have the wedding."

"We'll figure something out," Simon said.

"What about the club?" she suggested.

"The club?" Simon asked her, shocked. "Brittany, are you serious?"

"I told her it was a ridiculous idea," Alvin said.

Brittany gave him a dirty look. "Ridiculous? It's perfect. Just listen. You're on a budget right? Well, what better place. You can have the ceremony and reception there. That's if Alvin can talk his boss into it."

"Well, I'll run it by Jeanette, and if she likes the idea we'll consider it."

"Okay, but don't wait too long. The clock is ticking."

Simon soon left, but Brittany and Alvin stayed for a while. She went into Eleanor['s new room and unpacked her clothes. She found a bag in the closet and packed some things for Eleanor.

"Brittany, what are you doing?" Alvin asked.

"Eleanor is coming home in a few days, so I packing some things for her. We can't have her coming home in one of those hospital gowns."  
He came up behind her and put his arms around her. "I think you would look cute in one of those."

"Oh, yeah," she said, turning around in his embrace. "It would be really easy to take off," she said and kissed him.

"Hey, you two," Theodore said. "If you're going to do that, go to your own room."

"Oh, come on, Theo," Brittany said, coming up to him. "Don't spoil the fun."

"We should get going anyway," Brittany said. "I want to get to the hospital before it's too late."

"Okay, see you later," Theodore said, while watching them leave.

* * *

When Simon returned home, he found Jeanette sitting in the living room reading a book. It made him smile to see her sitting there curled up on the couch. She looked so happy and contented.

"Studying hard?" he asked as he came to sit down next to her.

"Not really," she said. "I just can't seem to concentrate." She closed the book and put it down on the coffee table.

"Is anything wrong?" he asked, putting his arm around her.

"No," she said with a sigh. "I've just been thinking about the wedding. Everywhere I've checked out is just so expensive." He remembered his conversation with Brittany and started to laugh a little. "What's so funny?" she asked.

"Your sister," he said. "She has this crazy idea about having the wedding at Burnie's." He continued laughing, but noticed that Jeanette wasn't. "Hey, you're not seriously considering..."

"Why not?" she asked. "It's kind of daring, don't you think? Plus your brother works there. We could probably get a good deal."

"Well, if it's what you want...," he said. She surprised him by planting a kiss on him.

"All I want is to be married to you," she said. "Where we get married doesn't matter." She started to kiss him again, more fiercely this time. First his lips, then down to his neck and jawline.

He knew where this was heading and looked into her eyes. He put his hands on either side of her face. "You keep doing that, and I won't be able to control myself."

"I don't want you to," she said and continued to kiss him. She put her hands on the inside of his shirt, feeling his chest.

"Are you sure you're strong enough?" he asked.

"Yes, Simon," she whispered in his ear. "I want you so bad."

"I want you, too," he said.

She laid back on the couch as he took his shirt off. He leaned over her, gliding her soft hands over his chest. He then undid the buttons on her blouse and gently removed it. She lifted herself up to meet his gaze and reached around her back to unhook her brae. He smiled, looking upon his beautiful fiance'. She laid back down on the couch as he stood up and removed his pants.

He bent over and helped her remove hers. She laid there with nothing but her panties guarding her most private of parts. He crashed down on her, feeling the hotness of her skin. He kissed her everywhere from her delicate hands, up her arms, her neck to her beautiful perfect breasts. He rolled his tongue around her nipples, releasing gasps of pure pleasure from her.

"Oh, Simon, don't stop," she said, between gasps. He continued, as her moans of pleasure continued. He worked his way down to her stomach. He had forgotten how ticklish she was, and she started to laugh.

He looked up at her and said, "I'm sorry. I forgot."

"It's okay," she said, and smiled at him. He took his hand and felt inside her panties. Her moans told him that she was more excited now. "Don't tease me," she said.

He obliged and pulled his panties down, and quickly discarded them. He came back up to meet her gaze. He crashed his lips down on hers and again. Her hands gliding up and down his back, until she reached his boxers. She slowly lowered them to find him almost erect.

She giggled a little at him. "You're laughing at me again," he said, still kissing her face.

"No," she said. "I just see that you really want me." She gasped at every touch, losing all sense of control. "Simon, do you have a condom?"

"Yes," he said. "You just wait a second." He reached into his pant's pocket and got out his wallet. He reached in and grabbed the condom.

"You always carry one of those around?" she asked.

"I always want to be prepared," he said. She helped him put it on, and kissed at him again. He hovered over her and entered her, perhaps a little too fast. She screamed out. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No," she said, rapping her legs around him. "I want you so bad," she managed to get out. He thrust inside her over and over, until she reached her height. "Oh, Simon," she gasped, and let out a few more screams as he continued to grind into her. Sweat poured over both of them, until both their energies were drained. He collapsed on top of her, content in her arms.

It wasn't long before Simon found his strong again. He kissed her tenderly and wiped the sweat off her face. "I've missed this," he said.  
"Me, too," she said, smiling up at him. "You'll never know how much I love you."

"How about if you show me?" he said, getting up off the couch. He picked her up and carried her into the bedroom.

* * *

Brittany and Alvin arrived at the hospital soon after leaving the apartment. As they walked in, they saw Doctor Reynolds talking with Eleanor.

"Hello, Doctor," Brittany said, putting the bag down on the chair. "Is there something wrong?"

"Oh, no," Doctor Reynolds said. "I was just telling Eleanor that she can go home tomorrow."

"That's great news," Brittany said excitedly. "So are you excited, little sister?"

"Yeah," she said. Brittany didn't think she sounded like it.

"Well, Eleanor," Doctor Reynolds said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay," she said, and sat up straight in her bed.

The doctor left, and Brittany looked over at Alvin. She spoke in little more than a whisper. "Could you go get me a soda or something?" she asked. "I need to talk to my sister."

"Okay," he said. "I'll be right back."

She turned around and sat down on the edge of her sister's bed. "Hey, Ellie, what's going on with you?"

"What makes you think something is going on?" Eleanor asked, getting defensive.

"Ellie," Brittany said. "I know you, so tell me what's going on."

"I'm just scared," Eleanor said.

"You don't need to worry," Brittany said, trying to comfort her sister. "We're not going to let anything happen to you."

"It's not that," Eleanor said. "I'm not..."

"What?" Brittany asked. Then it dawned on her. "Do you mean the scars?" Eleanor's eyes looked so sad. "Oh, honey, don't worry about that. What matters is that you're alive, and you're safe."

"But I can't even stand to look at myself, much less let Theodore see me."

"Ellie," Brittany said, taking her sister's hand. "He's not going to care about that."

"I just feel like a freak," she said. "Why did this have to happen?"

"I don't know, baby," she said, embracing her sister. Tears fell down Eleanor's face. "I wish I could help you with this. Maybe you should talk to someone about it."

"You mean a shrink?" she asked. Brittany didn't say anything. She didn't have to. "Okay, I'll think about it."

Alvin came back in the room carrying a couple of sodas. "Hey," he said. "What did I miss?"

"Just some sappy sister talk," Brittany said.

That made Eleanor laugh. "Thanks, Britt," she said.

"Anytime," Brittany said. "Look. We're going to take off. Call me if you need anything or just want to talk."

"I will," she said as Brittany gave her a hug before leaving.

* * *

Brittany and Alvin soon returned to her apartment. She was assigned another guard by Detective Norris. There were no other incidences, but the authorities didn't want to take any chances. They walked into the apartment, trying to forget about the guard outside.

"This has been one long day," Brittany said, sitting down on the couch.

"It's not over yet," Alvin said. "Remember your promise."

"And what was that?" she asked, flirting playfully.

"A massage," he said, looking at her playfully. "After all that heavy lifting I think I deserve it."

"Well, I guess so," she said. "So where does it hurt?"

He took off his shirt and said, "Back and shoulders for starters."

"Alright," she said, placing her hands on his shoulders. She started to work his muscles. "How does that feel?"

"Great," he said, making a long grunted sigh of relief. "Oh, baby, you have magic fingers."

"That's just the beginning," she said, and worked her way down his back. He continued to moan, Brittany knowing he was enjoying this. "You feel better now?"

"Yea," he said. "What about you? You got any tension?"

"Maybe," she said, flirting with him a little.

"Then turn around and Doctor Alvin will take care of it."

She laughed at that. "Okay, Doctor Alvin," she said, mocking him.

He took off her T-shirt and put his hands on her shoulders. He worked his fingers into the kinks. She slowly started to relax, the tension in her neck and shoulders fading.

"Does that feel good?" he whispered in her ear.

"Yeah," she and moaned.

He worked his way down to the small of her back, and back up. She leaned back against him as he started kissing her neck. She gasped at the pleasure of his touch. He wrapped his arms round the front of her body, making his way up to her breasts. She turned her head to kiss him. First his mouth, then turned to face him and worked her way down to his neck.

"Oh, baby," he gasped. "Do you know how much I want you?"

He laid her down on the couch, and started kissing her all over. Then a thought crossed her mind. She remembered what Detective Norris had told her.

"Stop!" she shouted and sat up.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked, confused.

"I can't," she said, shaking a little. She grabbed her T-shirt and put it back on. "I sorry, but I can't." She got up off the couch and walked across the room. She had her back to him. She didn't want to look at him. If she did she would have told him everything.

"Brittany," he said in concern. "What is it?"

"I just can't," she said, still not looking at him. "I'm not ready. That's all."

He came up to her and put his arms around her. She became upset and pushed him away. "Please, don't."

She ran into her bedroom and slammed the door.

He ran to the door but realized that she had locked it. He banged on the door. "Britt, come on," he said. "Could you please just open the door? I just want to talk."

She refused to say anything. She just sank to the floor and cried.

* * *

The next morning Jeanette woke up early. She felt warm and looked to see Simon lying next to her. It warmed her heart to see him there next to her. His arms were around her, and her head was resting on his chest. She started kissing him on his chest in the attempts to wake him up. He started to stir, as her kisses became more aggressive. She rolled her tongue up and down his chest, until finally he grabbed hold of her.

She worked her way up to his lips, kissing him passionately. Rolling her tongue around with his. "Good morning," she said, as he stroked her hair.

He rolled her over until she was on her back. "Do me a favor?" he asked.

"Anything," she said with a giggle.

"Wake me up like that every morning," he said.

"Whatever you want," she said, wrapping her arms around him and giggling.

* * *

The next morning Brittany awoke to her phone ringing. She reached over to her nightstand and saw that it was Jeanette. "Hey, what's up?"

"Hi, Brittany," Jeanette said. "Simon told me about your idea about having the wedding at the club."

"Yea," Brittany said, worried that her sister wouldn't go for it.

"I think it's a great idea, but will Burnie go for it?"

"We'll find out today, so I'll call you later and let you know."

Brittany got up out of bed. She walked into the living room and saw Alvin sleeping on the couch. Guilt overtook her thinking about the night before. She felt that you should have told him the truth, but she decided against it. He would only freak out, and it would lead to another fight. She didn't want to fight with him. If he only knew how much she wanted to be with him.

He started to stir almost at the very second she entered the room. He opened his eyes to see her staring at him. "Good morning," he said.

"Good morning," she said quietly.

He got up, only wearing his boxer shorts. "Are you alright?" She nodded. "Then if it's okay, I'll go take a shower."

"Alvin," Brittany said. She hesitated for a moment. "I'm... sorry."

"It's okay," he said and kissed her forehead. "If you're not ready, I understand."

"Thanks," was all she could say. She went back into the bedroom to change clothes.

**This chapter is so long that I had to split it. Next part will be up tomorrow. Please read and review. See you next time.**


	12. Chapter 12: INEPAW Part Two

**It's Never Easy Planning a Wedding Part Two**

After Brittany changed clothes she waited out in living room for Alvin. She was still feeling very depressed. He said he understood, but how could he? She didn't even understand it herself. She had waited so long to be with him, after all the jealousy games they played on each other and mistrust that formed between them, they were finally in a good place. Why was she so scared? It was more than just the Campus Killer that scared her. It was what their being together meant.

Things would change. She knew that. There would be no going back. The unknown scared her more than anything. She knew she wanted to be with him forever, and she didn't want to take that leap until she was sure of the future. Alvin came out of the bathroom fully dressed. She tried not the look at him, but saw him through the corner of her eye.

He came to sit down next to her, which suddenly made her nervous. "Hey," he said, but she still refused to look at him. "Brittany, something's wrong. Can't you tell me what it is? Did I do something?"

She looked at him for the first since he came into the room. "No, it's not you," she said. "I... I just got scared. That's all."

"You don't have to be scared," he said, putting his arm around her shoulders. "I understand if you weren't ready, but, please, don't shut me out. I love you."

"I love you, too," she said. "I just feel so bad."

"Hey," he said, putting his hand on her chin. "You don't have anything to feel bad about. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. It just took me so long to realize it." It brought a smile to her face. "There. That's what I like to see, that beautiful smile."

She put her arms around him, wishing she could tell him everything, but she just couldn't. For now she was contented in the safety of his arms.

"So, are you going to talk to your boss today?"

"Are you really sure about this?" he asked

"Yes," she said. "I talked to Jeanette and she loves the idea."

"Well, okay," he said. "I have some stuff to do today, so will you be okay here by yourself?"

"I have my bodyguard, plus I'll be at Jean's discussing wedding stuff."

"I think with you as her planner, this wedding may come off great." He kissed her quickly and said, "I'll see you later, okay?" She just smiled at him as he left.

Alvin left that day determined to find out what was bothering Brittany. He went down to the garage and got in his car. He turned on the radio and heard the news, which shocked him.

"_The Campus Killer has struck again. Jessica Barrows was found dead in her car this morning. A victim of multiple stab wounds."_

"Damn!" he said and drove off. He finally parked his car in front of the police department. He got out of his car and walked into the police station. He walked up to the counter. There was a woman behind the desk.

"May I speak to Detective Norris?"

"And you are?" she asked, barely looking at him.

"Alvin Seville," he said.

"Please, wait." He waited for what seemed like an eternity. "He'll see you now. He office is down that hall, second door."

Alvin took off without saying a word. He walked into the room and recognized the man behind the desk.

"Mister Seville," he said, looking up from his computer.

"What the hell is going on?" Alvin said, going off on him.

"So you heard," he said. "Another victim."

"Yea," he said. "No wonder my girlfriend is petrified."

"Look, son, I'm sorry to hear that, but we are doing the best we can. Like I told her the other day when she came in..."

"Wait a minute," Alvin said, not believing his ears. "Brittany came here?"

"Didn't she tell you? It was after she got those threatening phone calls. You know about that, right?"

"Yea, after I practically forced it out of her."

"Then she didn't tell you about the profile."

"What profile," he said, looking the detective in the eye. "How much danger is Brittany in?"

"Mister Seville, I believe she is the true target, but I don't think this guy wants to kill her. I think he wants her, so my guess it's someone she knows."

"Then why is he killing all these girls?" Alvin asked, more confused than ever.

"They're all girls who have recently lost their virginity." Alvin looked on in horror.

"Are you serious?" He only nodded. "Damn! That's why she was so freaked out last night."

"Son, are you okay?" Detective Norris asked.

"Yea," he said. "I gotta go. Thanks"

Alvin left the police station feeling more on edge. _Damn it, Britt, why didn't you just tell me._

* * *

Brittany knocked on her sister's door not ten minutes after Alvin left. "Hey, Britt," Jean said, inviting her in. She was still in her robe.

"I see you're not dressed yet," she said. "Aren't you feeling well?"

"I feel great," she said, smiling. There was a glow about her.

"Jean, what have you been up to?" she asked. She didn't say anything, just giggled to herself. "Oh, okay, getting a jump on the honeymoon."

"And what about you and Alvin? He stayed over at your place last night, right?"

"Yea," she said, her tone changing.

"What's wrong?" Jeanette asked.

"Nothing's wrong," Brittany said. "Just nothing happened, that's all."

"And you wanted it to?" she asked.

"Of course I wanted it to, but..."

"What?"

"I chickened out," she said. "Can you believe it? After everything we've been through, and I just couldn't."

"That's nothing to be ashamed of," Jeanette said. "When the time is right it will happen."

"Thanks, Jean," she said. Brittany felt bad about telling her sister a half truth. She just couldn't get it out of her head what the detective had told her. She just wished this nightmare would end, so you could get back to her old life. "Now, enough about me. What about this wedding? Do you want a band, or a DJ?"

"Let's go with a DJ," Jeanette said.

"That would be good," Brittany said, writing down some names on Jeanette notepad. "The music will be more versatile. How about the first song you and Simon dance to should be. _She Blinded Me With Science."_

"Brittany," Jeanette scolded. "That's not funny."

"I was just joking," Brittany said, laughing. "Okay, the flowers. We could go with that discount florist on Front Street. They have a great selection."

"Okay," Jeanette said. "How about we go there tomorrow after classes and check it out."

"Sure," Brittany said.

"But what about a dress. I really can't afford a new one."

"I think I can help there," Brittany said, getting that certain gleam in her eye. "Do you remember after Miss Miller died, and we sold the house?"

"Yes, I remember," Jeanette said, still confused.

"Well, I put a bunch of things in storage, including that beautiful white dress that you always liked. It would be perfect."

"You saved that?" Jeanette asked. "I can't believe you did that."

"I thought that one day you might want it," she said. "I'll tell you what. I'll stop by the storage locker tomorrow and get it and meet you at the florist about 3."

"Okay," Jeanette said. "And Thanks, Britt. You don't know how much this means to me."

At that moment they heard a knock on the door. "Brittany!" They heard Alvin's voice. Brittany got up and answered the door.

"Hey, what's going on?" Brittany asked.

"Britt, we really need to talk," Alvin said.

"Okay," she said. "Ah, Jean, I'll see you later, alright?"

"Okay," Jeanette said and got up to close the door.

Brittany and Alvin quickly walked down the hall, her bodyguard following close behind. "What's wrong?" Brittany asked as they reached the elevator.

"I don't want to discuss it in front of him," he said, pointing at the guard. "No offense."

"Hey, none taken," he said.

"Alvin, what is it?" she demanded.

"We'll talk about it in private," he said as the elevator doors opened and they got out.

"Fine," she said, walking ahead of him and opening her apartment door.

He came in behind her and closed the door. "I wondered why you were acting so weird last night."

"I told you," she said. "I just wasn't ready."

"You're lying," he said. "Can't you just tell me the truth?"

"About what?" she asked, but she knew what he meant.

"This morning on the car radio I heard a news report. There was another victim."

"I know," she said. "Jessica."

"So I went down to the police station," he said. "I wanted to find out what they were doing about it. Detective Norris told me you went to see him." A look of shock came to her face. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because...," she started to say. She turned away from, feeling so ashamed.

"He also told me what he told you," he said. Tear escaped her as he put his hands on her shoulders. "I know that why you stopped me last night."

She turned around. "I'm sorry," she said. "I just couldn't tell you."

"Is there anything else?" he asked. She went silent again. "Oh, my god, there is something."

"After we were shot at," she said. She closed her eyes tight, not able to go on.

"Brittany, please, tell me," he said, his voice full of concern.

"A text message," she said, obviously upset. "He said... 'Next time I won't miss.'" She broke down. He held her as she cried. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, baby," he said, holding her and stroking her hair. She calmed down after a while. He looked her in the eyes. They no longer looked so heavy. "Promise me something."

"Okay," she said.

"No more secrets," he said, putting his hand on either side of her face.

"Never," she said. He kissed her forehead, and she held on to him tight.

* * *

The next morning, Brittany awoke much later than usual. She looked at the clock. It read 12:30. _Damn_, she thought. _I missed my first two classes. _Somehow she really didn't care. She was still so exhausted from the night before. She looked over and saw Alvin was still asleep. He looked so adorable when he was asleep. She laid there just watching him.

After a few minutes she got up out of bed and went to the bathroom to shower. When she came back in the bedroom she was wearing nothing but a towel. She wasn't aware that Alvin had woken up by then. She was startled at hearing his voice.

"Lookin' good," he said, sitting up in bed and staring at her.

"Alvin," she said startled. "I thought you were asleep."

"I was," he said, getting up and coming up next to her.

She suddenly felt uncomfortable next to him. "I should change," she said, taking her clothes and sprinting back into the bathroom.

He took the opportunity to throw his clothes on. When she came back out she was relieved. "Hey," he said. "I know you're scared. After what this lunatic has put you through."

"I don't want to talk about it," she said. There was a sad look in her eye.

"Okay, we don't have to talk about it," he said.

"Thanks," she said. She barely looked at him as she left the room.

He followed her out. "Brittany, are you mad at me?" he asked.

She stopped dead in her tracts. "No, I'm not mad... not at you," she said, hesitating. "I just know that you're disappointed in me."

"No," he said. "I'm just worried about you. I just want you to be safe."

"I am," she said. "As long as I'm with you."

"So, what on for today?" Alvin asked.

"I promised Jean I'd go with her to the florist shop, plus I have to stop my storage locker for something."

"For what?" he asked.

"A Dress," she said. He looked a little confused. "For the wedding."

"The wedding?"

"For Jean," she said. "So, I'm going to be taking off."

"Let me drive you," he said. "Remember, your car was trashed."

"Oh, yea, I forgot," she said. "Okay."

* * *

About an hour later Brittany met Jean at the florist as planned. Alvin dropped her off and headed for the club, but only because Jeanette had brought her car. Brittany was carrying a large box. Jeanette looked so excited seeing it.

"Is that what I think it is?" Jeanette asked.

"Yea," she said. "Now, let's got you some flowers."

"May I help you ladies?" the sales lady asked, approaching them.

"Yes," Brittany said. "My sister here is getting married in less than two weeks."

"Two weeks?" he sales girl asked. "Well, we can put something together."

"Great," Jeanette said.

The sales girl left with Jeanette to one of the consultation rooms. Brittany waited for her, looking around at the red roses in one of the refrigerators. She started humming the song _Roses are Red_. Someone sneaked up behind Brittany as she was still humming the song.

"So, you like roses," came a deep voice from behind her.

She jumped, letting out a gasp. She turned around to see who it was. "Oh, hi, Alan," Brittany said. "You scared me."

"Sorry, Britt," he said. "The house hasn't been the same since Eleanor's been gone."

"I'll be happy when she's out of the hospital."

Jean came back out. She had a big smile on her face. "I don't think we have to worry about the flowers."

"Great," Brittany said. "Now, are you ready to go?"

"Yes," Jeanette said. "I want to get a good look at that dress."

"Okay, we'll go back to your place," Brittany said. "Oh, Alan, see you later."

"Sure, Britt," he said and smiled at her. "See, ya."

As they walked out to Jeanette's car, she noticed the good-looking policeman with Brittany. "I see you still have your police protection."

"Yea," she said. "I just wish they would hurry up and catch this guy."

"I understand," Jeanette said.

They got into her car and took off for home. Once there the guard stayed outside the apartment as usual, while the girls went inside.

"So let's look at this dress," Jeanette said. She was excited and anxious at the same time.

"Okay," Brittany said and opened the box. She took the dress out, and Jeanette gasped. "Wow. It's more beautiful than I remember."

"Yea, it is nice," Brittany said. Jeanette knew the dress wasn't Brittany's style, but it was perfect for her. "So, is the dress a go?"

"Of course it is," Jeanette said, taking the dress from Brittany and holding it up in front of her. "I can't wait for Simon to see me in this."

"But not until the wedding," Brittany reminded her. "You know it's bad luck..."

"I know, I l know," Jeanette said, and both sisters laughed at the prospect.

* * *

Alvin arrived at the club around 2pm. Burnie was yelling at someone over the phone. He was almost afraid to approach his boss. "Hey, Burnie, is there a problem?"

"Nah! Just that Saturday Night's entertainment canceled." Burnie realized for the first time what time it was. "Hey, Al, what are you doing here so early?"

"I came to ask you something," he said. "Actually I'm only asking because my girlfriend insisted."

"Brittany? Yea, nice girl," Burnie said. "So what do you want to ask me?"

"Well, Brittany's sister Jeanette is getting married, so Brittany has this crazy idea about having the wedding here."

Burnie laughed a little bit. "That is a crazy idea. So when's the wedding?"

"Less than two weeks," Alvin asked. "I can just tell her that you said no."

"Hey, Al, don't put words in my mouth. That girl, hard to say no to. Ya tell her she got herself a club, but on one condition."

"What's that?"

"You got perform this weekend," Burnie said.

"Sure, no problem," Alvin said. "I'd love..."

"For free," Burnie said interrupting him.

"Okay, I get it," Alvin said. "At least having the club for the wedding will make her happy. She's much nicer to be around when she's happy."  
"So tell me," Burnie said. "When you gonna marry that little girl? She's a keeper, ya know."

"Yea, she is," Alvin said. "We'll get there... one day. See you tonight, Burnie."

Alvin left the club and got into his car. He thought about what Burnie said. He did want the marry Brittany. He knew that the moment he first kissed her, but he wondered if it would never really happen.

He dialed Brittany's number and waited for her to answer.

"Hello," he heard her voice over the phone.  
"Hey, Britt," Alvin said. "We got the club. Are you sure Jeanette and Simon want this?"

"Of course they do. I'm at Jeanette's now. She be so relieved when I tell her."

"I hope so," he said. "I'll see later. Okay? So stay out of trouble."

"Alvin!" she shouted into the phone offended. "I could say the same to you."

Alvin hung up the phone and started his car.

* * *

The later that day Eleanor got some good news from Doctor Reynolds. She was so excited when Theodore came in.

"You look so happy today," he said, coming and sitting on her bed. She pulled him into a kiss.

"Guess what?" He looked at her confused. "I'm going home today."

"What?" he said, a big smile on his face. "That's great." He embraced her tight and kissed her all over her face. He then looked into her eyes. "I can't wait until I have you all to myself." She looked down, her eyes becoming a little hazing. "Ellie, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said. "I just feel like I've been in here forever."

"Well, don't you think about that," he said. "Do you have everything?"

"Yea," she said. "Brittany brought me some clothes, so I'm going to go change."

"Do you need some help?" he asked.

"No, I'm fine," she said, but something told him she wasn't. He helped her off the bed, and handed her the duffel bag that Brittany had brought over earlier that day. She looked back at him, before going into the bathroom.

She took off her hospital gown and looked at herself in the mirror. She still had the bandages on, but she knew what lied beneath them. Tears came to her eyes. How would he ever look at her the same way again. In a way, she didn't want him to ever look at her again. She felt so ugly now. She was never a raving beauty, not like Brittany. She had always been self conscious about her weight, but with Theodore that wasn't an issue. He always thought she was beautiful, but now things were different.

"Eleanor, are you okay?" she heard Theodore say while knocking on the door.

She hadn't realized how long she had been in there. "Yes, Theodore, I'm fine."

She quickly dressed and came out of the bathroom. At that moment Doctor Reynolds came in. Eleanor was walking slow but on her own. "So, are you ready to go?"

"Yes, Doctor," she said in a quiet voice.

"Alright, now remember to be back for your physical therapy, so I want you here on Monday 2:30."

"Don't worry, Doctor," Theodore said. "She'll be here."

"Alright, just sign these papers."

It was hard for her to sign her name, since she was right-handed and that was the arm that was damaged. She signed with her left hand, which came out sloppy but legible.

"Okay, and orderly will be up shortly to escort you out."

"But I don't need..."

"Hospital rules," she said, before leaving.

"I guess we're stuck here for a little while longer," Eleanor said.

"I don't mind," Theodore said, looking lovingly into her eyes. "As long as I get to leave with you." He held her for a time ,until he heard someone come into the room.

"Are we ready?" the orderly said.

"Yes, sir," Theodore said. "The sooner I get my girl home the better.

"Okay, little lady, here's you're ride."

"But I can walk," she said. "I don't need a wheelchair,"

"All patients have to ride in the wheelchair," the orderly said. "So let's go."

"Okay," Eleanor said sat down. Theodore walked next to her, holding her hand in one hand and carrying her bag in the other.

They made it down to the exit where Theodore helped her out to the car. He opened the passenger side for her and she got in. Theodore got in and started the car. Eleanor smiled at him.

"I'm so glad to be out of there," she said.

"I'm glad, too," he said, driving off out of the hospital parking lot.

They soon arrived at the apartment building. Eleanor had been there many times, but this time it would be to stay. She looked at the building and thought. _Home._ The thought made her smile.

"Is that smile for me?" Theodore asked.

"Every smile is for you," she said and kissed him.

He helped her out of the car and led her into the building. They went over the the elevator and got in. Theodore saw one of his newest neighbors running for the elevator. "Hi, Sam," he said. "You just made it."

"Hey, I just did," he said, looking at Eleanor.

"Watch it, Sam," Theodore said. "That's my girlfriend Ellie."

"Alright," he said, putting his hands up. "But tell me, do you have any sisters?"

Eleanor laughed at him. "Yes, but they're taken."

"Sorry, Sam," Theodore said. They had reached their floor and exited the elevator.

"I didn't know you had such colorful neighbors," Eleanor said, giggling and holding on to Theodore's arm.

"Here we are," Theodore said, opening the door. He led Eleanor in. "So what do you want to do first."

"Well, I'm really hungry," Eleanor said. "The hospital food isn't that good."

"Well, then I'll just have to make some dinner for my girl."

"Do you need help?" she asked.

"No," he said. "You just sit down and relax and I'll take care of everything."

"Okay," she said, and sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. He looked back several times and smiled, seeing her all curled up. Dinner didn't take long. Theodore was a skilled cook, and could whip up a five star meal in no time.

Eleanor drank in the sweet smells from the kitchen, the sizzling of the fresh meat in the skillet made her stomach growl. The smell was making her weak in the knees, but Theodore's cooking always did that to her. She couldn't take it anymore and walked to the counter just outside the small kitchenette.

"And what are you creating in here?" Eleanor asked. "It smells wonderful."

"You're supposed to be resting," Theodore said, while flipping to meat over.

"I got lonely without you," she said teasing him. "So what are you making?"

"Roman Chicken," he said. "My own recipe. It's almost done."

"Good," she said. "Even though I love to watch you cook."

Theodore smiled at her. "Well, we're just about done," Theodore said. He dished one of the chicken fillets on a plate, then the other. He took a fresh table cloth out of the cupboard, Eleanor watching him the entire time. He was so sweet to do all this for her. He set the table and led her to her chair.

"You know your spoiling me," she said.

"I like spoiling you," he said.

She took a small bite of the food. "Mmmmmm..... You _are_ spoiling me. I could get used to this."

"You should," he said. "I want to cook for you every night."

"Accept for the nights that I cook for you."

They finished their dinner and went into the living to watch a little television, but soon Eleanor was starting to dose off. She placed her head on Theodore's chest, resting comfortably.

"Maybe we should go to bed," he said, while stroking her hair.

"No, I'm awake," she said.

"No, you're not," he said. "You're practically asleep."

"Okay," she said. "I guess I am tired."

"She went into her new room, which was Simon's old room. She found that her clothes were already in the drawers. She hoped it was Brittany's doing and not one of the boys.

She quickly changed into a nightgown, and put on a matching robe. It was a simple lime green silk ensemble that Brittany had given her for her last birthday.

Theodore knocked on her door. She jumped at first, but calmed down when she realized it was only him. "Theodore, you scared me."

"I'm sorry, Ellie," he said. "I was wondering if you were alright."

"I'm fine," she said and gave him a kiss.

"You look beautiful," he said, taking her hands in his. She turned away and walked over to the bed and sat down. She refused to look at him. He knew something was wrong, and went over to talk to her. "What's wrong, Ellie?"

"Nothing's wrong," she said, but she turned away from him.

"That's not true," he said. "You're upset. Please tell me. Is it something I did?"

"No," she said, shocked that he would think that. "Is just..." She stopped as the tears were rolling down her face. She turned away so he wouldn't see.

"Ellie," he said, touching her shoulder. "Please, tell me what's bothering you. I want to help."

She broke down, sobbing uncontrollably. He hold her. She resisted at first, but gave into him. After awhile she looked up at him. "How can you love me like this?"

"Like what?" he asked.

"I'm just so ugly now," she said, still crying.

"No, you're beautiful," he said. "Scars don't make you ugly."

"That's not true," she said through her tears. She got up and walked to the mirror hanging on the wall. "I'm scared, and I'm ugly. So how can you bare to look at me."

He walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders. She shrieked away. There were still tears in her eyes. "Ellie, do you love me?"

She turned around, shocked by the question. "Of course I do."

"I know I love you, not your face, or your body or your hair, but you." He looked deep into her eyes. "You _are_ beautiful, in here. That's where it really matters."

She was still crying when he embraced, but they were tears of happiness.

**Okay, there will be a part three. I added so much to what a originally written it just came out extra, extra long. Read and Review and see you next time.**


	13. Chapter 13: INEPAW Part Three

**It Never Easy Planning a Wedding Part Three**

Another week past and still the police were no closer to finding the campus killer. Alvin was glad that Brittany had Simon and Jeanette's wedding to distract her. She was busy everyday with her sister ironing out all the little details about the wedding. Jeanette was happy for the help. Brittany still had her bodyguard following her around. That was the only thing that was truly upsetting her. She met Alvin at the club that night for a date. Something that they hadn't had in a while.

"Could you please just go somewhere for a while?" Brittany said to her police guard.

"Sorry, Ma'am, but Detective Norris gave me explicit instructions..."

"Look," Brittany said, trying to reason with him. "I just want to have a nice private dinner with my boyfriend, Okay?"

"Alright," he said. "I'll just stand over there, but don't go anywhere without me."

"I wouldn't dream of it," she said and walked off over to the bar.

"Hey, Sarah," Brittany said. "Looks kind of slow tonight."

"Yea," she said, disappointingly. "I was hoping to get some good tips tonight."

"Then I'll make sure I give you an extra good tip," Brittany said, trying to cheer her up. Sarah gave her a slight smile for that. "So, where's Alvin?"

"He's in the back," Sarah said. "He'll be out soon."

"Great," Brittany said, and took a sip of her drink. Suddenly someone came up behind her and covered her eyes.

"Guess who?" came a voice from behind.

"I don't know," she said. "I think I need a hint."

Still covering her eyes, he turned her around and planted a kiss on her. "What about now?"

"I think I need another hint," Brittany said with a giggle.

He kissed her again, but this time more fiercely. He took his hands off her eyes, which didn't matter, because her eyes were closed anyway. She wrapped her arms wrapped around him.

"Who else could be it but my Alvin," she said and giggled.

"So, how did you know?" he asked.

"Simple," she said. "No one kisses like you."

"Lucky for you," he said and helped her to her feet.

"Luck for _you_," she corrected. "So lets get some dinner."

"Okay," Alvin said, and led her to a table. "You know, this is supposed to be my night off, and you want to come here."

"I like it here," she said, as they sat down at the table. "Plus, maybe my bodyguard will meet someone and loosen up a little."

"That's you," he said with a chuckle. "Always trying to play matchmaker."

"I can't help it," she said. "I just want everybody to be as happy as I am."

"Lately you haven't been so happy, because of everything..."

"I don't want to talk about that," she said, looking back at her bodyguard. He was sitting at the bar and talking with Sarah.

"Britt?" Alvin said, trying to get her attention. "Earth to Brittany."

"What?" she asked. "Oh, I sorry."

"Hey, don't be," he said, taking her hand from across the table. "I just wanted to get your mind off of things. Just one night where we can both relax."

"I'll try," Brittany said. "But I don't think I'll be able to really relax until this is all over."

"I understand," he said.

She saw the disappointed look on his face and said, "But I'll try."

"I think I know how to get you to relax," he said, getting up from his seat. He walked over to where Brittany was sitting and expended his hand. "May I have this dance?"

She got up from her seat and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor. Sarah watched from bar. She was smiled seeing them look so happy.

"So, have you known them long?" Officer Gainer asked her.

"About a year, since I started college here," Sarah said. "Her sister was my old roommate."

"Which one?" he asked.

"Eleanor," Sara said. "She moved in with her boyfriend after she got out of the hospital."

"I knew about that," he said. "What are the odds that three sisters being attacked by a serial killer, and all surviving. Something strange about the whole thing."

"I gives me nightmares," Sarah said. "If I were her I would be freaking out. But...?"

"But what?" he asked.

" In a way I envy her," Sarah said, as Officer Gainer chuckled. "Look at them. They are so in love."

"And what about you?" he asked her. "Don't you got some special guy?"

"Naw!" she said. "Not really."

"That's too bad," he said, Sarah could tell he didn't look at all disappointed. "A nice pretty girl like you..."

"Are you flirting with me?" Sarah asked, leaning over the bar.

"Would you be offended by that?" he asked.

"No, way," Sarah said. "So when do you get off?"

"Are you propositioning me?"

"Maybe," Sarah said, her eyes fixating on Officer Gainer. "You most think I'm so slutty. I don't even know your first name."

"It's Rodney," he said, smiling at her. "And I think you're sweet. So, how about tomorrow night?"

"Sounds great," Sarah said.

Alvin and Brittany came up to the bar once more, after seeing the flirting going on between the two. "Hey, guys," Brittany said. "What's up?"

"None of your business," Sarah said.

"Okay," Brittany said, putting up her hand defensively. "It just looks like you two are getting friendly."

Sarah's face turned blood red. Alvin and Brittany returned to they're table, and proceeded to have their dinner. That made Rodney happy. He was content to sit at the bar talking to Sarah.

* * *

The next day Brittany got a frantic call from Jeanette. "Hey, hon, calm down," Brittany said. "Just tell me what's going on."

"It's the bridesmaid dresses," Jeanette said. "I just got a call from the shop, and they told me they are not going to be ready on time."

"Jeanette, it's okay," Brittany said. "We'll figure something out."

"Are you sure?" Jeanette said. "The wedding is in just a few days, and I'm just scared that it's all going to fall apart."

"Nothing is going to fall apart. The wedding is going to be perfect and beautiful, just the way you want it."

"Are you sure?" Jeanette asked, still unsure of everything.

"I'm serious," Brittany said. "I'll be over in a few minutes, and we'll go down to the shop together."

"Okay," Jeanette said.

"Just relax, little sister," Brittany said. She hung up the phone, wishing she could just put on the drama, but she was one who had to keep the level head right now. If she fell apart, then Jeanette would, too.

She called Eleanor. "Hello?" she heard the groggy voice of her baby sister.

"Are you awake?" Brittany asked.

"I guess I am now," Eleanor said.

"Good," Brittany said. "Can you meet me at Jeanette's. We have a problem."

"What's going on?" Eleanor asked, fright in her voice. "Neither of you were attacked again, were you?"

"Nothing like that," Brittany said. "Just another wedding crisis."

"Oh! Okay," Eleanor said. "I be there in twenty minutes."

"Great," Brittany said. "I'll meet you at Jeanette's place."

She hung up the phone and changed her clothes. She looked on her nightstand and saw a note. She opened it and saw that it was from Alvin.

*

Dear Britt,

I had to take off for a while, I'll see later on tonight. I would have woken you up, but you just look so cute when your sleeping.

Love you always

Alvin

*

She kissed the note and placed it in the drawer of her nightstand. She always saved every note he every written her, and she build up quite a collection over the years. This one would be added to her growing collection as well.

She quickly dressed, just putting on a pair of jeans and a simple pink top, her favorite color. She ran a brush through her hair and put it back in a ponytail. She put her makeup on light and made her way out the door. She noticed that there was a new guard outside her door. It was a woman this time.

"Hi," Brittany said. "Rodney's day off?"

"Yes," the officer said. "I'm officer Nora Taylor."

"Nice to meet you," Brittany said. "I'm on my way to my sister's. She's having a wedding crisis."

"Alright," Nora said. "Let's go."

Brittany and her guard walked to the elevator. For the first since being put under police protection did she feel that it wasn't so bad.

She pressed the button and waited for the elevator. When she entered she got a pleasant surprise. "Ellie," Brittany said, excitedly. "You made it."

"I guess we're in sync now," Eleanor said. "Who's your friend?"

"My bodyguard," Brittany said. "Nora, right?" The officer nodded. "This is my baby sister, Eleanor."

Nora took her hand. "Hi," she said.

Brittany that Eleanor's eyes looked gloomy and depressed. "Hey, Ellie, are you feeling alright?"

"Sure," she said, looking away from her sister. "I'm fine." Brittany could tell she wasn't.

"Has Theodore been treating you right?"

"Brittany," Eleanor said, shocked by insinuation. "He's a perfect gentlemen. He hasn't even allowed me to do any of the cooking or cleaning..."

"Good," Brittany said, as they exited the elevator. "You should be resting."

"Brittany," Eleanor said, as they turned the corner to Jeanette's place. "I'm perfectly capable..."

"You're still recovering, and you shouldn't be overexerting yourself."

"I'm not going to argue about this," Eleanor insisted.

"Okay, okay," Brittany said, while ringing the doorbell.

The door quickly opened to a frantic Jeanette. Both her sisters entered, while the guard waited outside.

"What are we going to do?" Jeanette asked, frantic and upset.

"First," Brittany said. "We're not going to panic. We'll just go down there and have a little talk with the management."

"Okay," Jeanette said. "We'll stay calm, and everything will be alright."

"That's right," Brittany said. "So, who's car are we taking? My insurance hasn't kicked in yet. It's going to be at least another week, before I can get a new car."

"We'll take mine," Eleanor said. "Well, Theodore's actually."

"Theodore is letting you drive his car," Brittany said as they left the apartment. "He must be in love."

"Brittany," Jeanette scolded. "Stop teasing Ellie."Jeanette stopped, surprised at seeing Brittany's latest bodyguard. "Oh, hi," Jeanette said, holding out her hand.

"This is Nora," Brittany said. "Nora, this is my other sister Jeanette."

"Nice to meet you," Nora said. "So you're the one whose getting married?"

"Yes," Jeanette said, taking a deep breath.

Brittany looked on her with concern. "Are you alright, Jeanette? You're not in any pain?"

"No, Brittany," Jeanette said. "I'm just stressed out is all."

"Are you sure?" Brittany asked.

"Stop worrying," Jeanette said. "I'm fine."

"Okay," Brittany said, "but if you start to feel tired, or lightheaded..."

"Yes, I will tell you," Jeanette said with a sigh. "Can we go now?"

The three sisters took off towards the parking garage with Brittany's bodyguard trailing closely behind. They made it to the car, where Jeanette got into the passenger's side, while Brittany and her bodyguard got into the back. Eleanor was driving, not trusting either of her sisters with her boyfriend's car.

The bridal shop was nearly twenty minutes away. Eleanor was pretty quiet the whole way, which was unlike her. It led to a certain awkwardness with her sisters. Most of the ride was in silence, except for the radio.

"Finally," Brittany said, as she opened the car door. She knew that there was something bothering Eleanor, but it was just a matter of getting her to talk about it. That was something Brittany had always been good as when it came to her sisters.

Nora waited outside of the shop, while the three sisters went in. Immediately one of the sales girls approached them.

"May I help you?" the sales girl said.

"Yes," Brittany said. "I'd like the talk to the person who is out the ruin my sister's wedding."

"Brittany," Jeanette said in a scolding way.

"Excuse me," the girl said, ignorant of the problem.

"My sister," Brittany said, pointing to Jeanette, "ordered some bridesmaid dresses, and now four days before her wedding she's told that they're unavailable."

"Oh," the girl said. "I can go check on that for you. Who's name was the order placed under?"

"Jeanette Miller," Jeanette said, trying to hold back her sister. The sales girl left before Brittany had a chance to say anything else. "Brittany, before we go insulting these people, let's find out what's going on first."

"Okay, whatever," Brittany said. She looked over at Eleanor, who still wasn't very talkative. "Ellie, are you okay?"

"Sure," she said. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You just look a little blue," Jeanette said, putting an arm around her. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"It's silly, really," Eleanor said, looking a little embarrassed. "It's just that..."

Eleanor couldn't continue. A tear came to her eye. She tried to wipe it away before either of her sisters could see, but it was too late. They already had.

"Eleanor," Brittany said. "You can talk to us. You know that. Right?"

"I know, but it's too embarrassing. I never realized how vain I was."

"You?" Brittany said, not believing her ears. "I don't believe that for one minute."

"Then there's no other way to explain it. I can't..." she started to say, but stopped herself.

"Can't what?" Brittany asked.

"Theodore and I haven't been together in that certain way, since I moved it. I just can't bare to have him look at me, not like this. He says it doesn't matter, but somehow it does."

"Of course it does," Brittany said to her. "Eleanor, it's you who has to understand that it doesn't matter. He's not going to love you less because of it. I see the way he looks at you, and when you were in the hospital he barely left your side."

"I know," Eleanor said. "I just can't let him see me. I can't even bare to look at myself."

"I understand," Jeanette said. "I have scares too, but I realized that it didn't matter. Someday you will, too."

"I hope so," Eleanor said.

At that moment a woman approached them. "Hello, I'm Mrs. Bradly. Which one of you is Jeanette Miller?"

"I am," Jeanette said, raising her hand.

"I so sorry, Ma'am," she said. "But there was a little mix up."

"What kind of a mixed up?" Brittany asked.

"Just that Miss Miller's order was mixed up with another. The good thing is that the dresses are here. We just need your attendants to come in for a fitting. So, when can we schedule it?"

"Would tomorrow be okay?" Jeanette asked.

"Alright," Miss Bradly said, writing something on her clipboard. "How about 4 o' clock?"

"Is that good for you two?" Jeanette asked.

Eleanor and Brittany were both in agreement. "Great," Mrs. Bradly said. "I'll see you then."

The three sisters left the shop and decided to go to the Cafe' for lunch. When they walked in they saw that Sarah was there. She was holding hands with someone that looked very familiar to Brittany.

"Hey, Sarah," Eleanor said, coming up to her.

"And Rodney," Brittany said. "So those looks between the two of you last night wasn't my imagination."

"No," Sarah said with a laugh. "Thanks for introducing us."

"Well, I didn't exactly introduce you," Brittany said.

"No, but if it wasn't for you Rodney never would have been at Burnie's last night, and we wouldn't have a date tonight."

"Have fun," Brittany said, as she followed her sisters to their regular table. "So, I guess you were stressing for nothing." Brittany directed the statement to Jeanette.

"Maybe, but I just want this wedding to be perfect," Jeanette said, picking up a menu. "After everything that's happened..."

"Hey, don't you think about that," Brittany said. "Just think about walking down that isle with Simon waiting for you at the alter."

"And the wedding night," Eleanor added.

Jeanette started to blush. "Okay," she said.

The waitress came over to take their order. She was a freshman that Eleanor recognized as Alan Fenwick's little sister Amanda.

"Okay, what can I get you," Amanda asked.

"Well," Brittany said. "I'll have the special."

"Me too," Jeanette said.

"Make that three," Eleanor said.

"Okay," Amanda said. "I'll be right back."

"So, what were we talking about?" Brittany said.

"I believe it was sex," Jeanette said.

"Jeanette, I am shocked," Brittany said. "What would Simon say?"

"Brittany, come on," Jeanette said. "When did you become a prude?"

"Yea, Britt, what about you and Alvin?" Eleanor asked.

"What about us?" Brittany asked, becoming suddenly quiet.

"Only that he's been at your place every night night," Eleanor said. "At least since I moved in with Theodore."

"I'm telling both of you right now, that nothing is going on," Brittany said. "It's hard to be... you know... with a guard outside my door."

"I can see where that would be a problem," Eleanor said.

"Hey!" Eleanor heard a voice from behind her.

She turned around, surprised at who she saw. "Theodore, what are doing here?"

"I was passing by and saw my car," he said, and sat down next to her.

"Oh," she said. "Well, we had to go to the bridal shop. There was some mix up about our dresses. Everything's worked out though."

"That's good," he said. "So what's up for the rest of the day?"

"I'm pretty much free," Eleanor said. "Right, girls?"

"Oh, yea," Brittany said. "You two go have fun."

"Okay," Theodore said. He reached into his pocket and tossed Brittany some keys, which she caught in midair. "Alvin's car is parked out front. You two take it."

"Are you sure?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah," Theodore said. "He's with Simon today, getting fitted for his tux, so he'll be coming back to your place when he's done."

"Okay," Brittany said. "But I'll text him to let him know I have his car." Brittany got out her phone and quickly sent the text.

At that moment the Amanda over came with their food. "Could we get that to go?" Theodore said to the waitress.

"Just mine," Eleanor said.

"Alright," Amanda said. "I'll be right back."

"What's going on with you?" Eleanor asked.

"I just want you all to myself," Theodore said, leaning over and giving her a kiss.

Eleanor laughed at little. "Not in front of my sisters."

"Oh, no," Brittany said. "We don't mind."

"Not one bit," Jeanette said, making kissing sounds.

"Cut it out, you guys," Eleanor scolded them.

"Hey," Theodore said, putting his arm around Eleanor. "They're just jealous."

They both laughed at that as Amanda came back with a container. Eleanor placed her meal inside it, and Theodore helped her out of her chair.

"I guess I'll see you two later," Eleanor said and handed Brittany a ten dollar bill. It was more than enough to cover her share of the food.

"What's this?" Brittany asked.

"I insist," Eleanor said, and flew out the door with Theodore before either of her sisters could object.

She left with Theodore and walked out to his car. Looking at him she remembered the conversation she and her sisters had earlier that day. She knew that they were right, but still she had her insecurities.

She handed Theodore the keys. "You drive."

"Okay," he said and opened the passenger's side door for her. "My lady, your chariot awaits."

She giggled a little. "Do you know that you spoil me?" She got in and sat down in her seat.

"Yes," he said, and leaned down and kissed her. "And I'm going to keep spoiling you."

"Fine with me," she said and buckled her seat belt.

The couple took a long drive that afternoon. They stopped by the beach to watch the sunset. "This is so nice," Eleanor said.

"It's only nice because I'm with you," he said. "Anyplace with you is the perfect place."

They were sitting on a rock formation. Theodore had put his arms around her. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"I just like watching the sunset with you," Eleanor said, and closed her eyes slightly.

"Are you tired?" he asked her.

"Just a little," she said.

"Then let's go home," he said.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Anywhere with you is fine with me," Theodore said.

They walked back to the car. Theodore helped her into the car and soon drove off. She had fallen asleep during the ride home. When they finally arrived he didn't really want to wake her, but he had no choice.

"Ellie, sweetie, we're home," Theodore said, nudging her awake.

"Oh," she said. "I must have fallen asleep."

"That's okay," Theodore said.

He exited the car and went around to her side and opened the door for her. He helped her to her feet and led her into the building.

They made their way to the elevator and up to their apartment. Theodore unlocked the door and led Eleanor in. She went to her room to change into a nightgown. She wasn't really that tired anymore, more tease then anything else. Theodore knocked on her door.

"Come on in," Eleanor said.

He walked in and saw her in her white nightgown and matching robe. "You look so beautiful," he said.

"Really," she said. "I don't feel so beautiful."

"Well, you are," he said, and came up to her and kissed her.

She suddenly felt uncomfortable and back away from him. She turned away from him and refused to look at him. He came up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Ellie, what's wrong?" he asked.

She turned around with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry," she said, crying. "I'm just being silly. I love you so much, and I feel so ashamed and embarrassed. I know I shouldn't, but..."

"It's okay," he said and he held her as she cried.

"No, it's not," she said, she forcing herself out of his embrace. "I want to be with you again so much, but I just can't."

"Eleanor," Theodore said. "I don't care what you look like. I told you before. It's you I love, and I'll never love anyone else."

"I know," she said. "I feel the same way." She put her arms around him. "Could you just hold me tonight?" Her voice was a little more then a whisper.

"Aright," he said and led her over to the bed.

* * *

That evening Alvin returned to Brittany's apartment. She heard him knock on the door and call out her name. She ran to the door and opened it quickly.

"Wow! You _are_ happy to see me," he said, coming inside. He came towards her and kissed her fiercely. "I've been wanting to do that all day."

"Me, too," she said as she went over to the door to close and lock it. "So, what were you and Simon doing all day?"

"Just getting ready for Saturday," he said, leading her over to the couch. "I'll be glad when this is all over."

"So will I, in a way," Brittany with a giggle. "I was just thinking. This morning Jeanette woke me up. She was a panic because the bridal shop lost her order."

"What happened?" Alvin asked.

"Don't worry," Brittany said still laughing a little. "Everything alright. In fact, I go in tomorrow for my fitting."

"I bet you'll look beautiful in your dress."

"You always say that," she said. She hit the remote control to see what was on television.

"So, TV is more interesting than me?" he asked playfully.

"Maybe," she said. He tried to take the remote away from her, but she was too fast. "No way," she said. She turned on the Lifetime channel just to annoy him.

"Brittany, give that remote control right now," he demanded.

"Never," she said, laughing at him. He pinned her down on the couch and grabbed hold of her hands. The remote dropped to the floor. As it hit the floor the channel changed. There was a news bulletin on the station it flipped to. "I hate the news."

"How about I take your mind of of it?" he asked, stroking her hair.

"You can try," she said, as his lips pressed against hers. She opened her mouth in great need of his taste. He lay on top of her for a few minutes, until something on the news caught their attention.

"_The Campus Killer is believed to have struck again tonight, when the body of college co-ed Sarah Conway was found tonight in her home by her roommate and friend Alan Fenwick. She was stabbed numerous times."_

Both Alvin and Brittany shot up into a sitting position. Brittany started to shake all over, seeing Sarah's picture on the news. "Brittany," Alvin said, taking hold of her. "Look at me, baby."

She turned to him, but she was still shaking. "When is this going to end?"

"I don't know," he said and held her as she cried.

**Okay, I know this took me a while, but I got blocked somehow. I hope you all enjoyed it. Next up _Party Crashers. _What will happen when the boys crash Jeanette's bridal shower? Be here next time to find out.**


	14. Chapter 14: Party Crashers

**Party Crashers**

**Sorry about the delay on this chapter, but I have some computer problems, and it was down for two whole days. I'm back on track now. I hope you enjoy this long chapter.**

Brittany barely slept all night. She was far too upset. Alvin stayed up with her and tried to comfort her, but it was no use. Sarah was dead. She couldn't believe it. How could something like that happen to such a sweet girl? Finally Brittany fell asleep out of pure exhaustion. Alvin had carried her into the bedroom, somewhere around 4 am. He was so worried about her. All the mental stress she was under, and helping Jeanette with the wedding was taking its toll on her. He felt so helpless. He just wished he knew what to do.

He sat there and watched her for the longest time. She looked so peaceful when she was sleeping, but he knew that when she woke up they would both have to deal with this together. She started to mumbled incoherently in her sleep. He laid down next to her, and that seemed to quiet her down. He held tight and kissed her forehead as he also drifted off.

In Brittany's dream state she felt a bit of urgency. She heard Alvin calling her name. She heard herself screaming something incoherent, followed by a loud bang.

She woke up screaming. "Brittany!" Alvin shouted, trying to stop her from trashing around. She was shaking uncontrollably. He held her in his arms. A knock came to the front door.

"Miss Miller," came the voice of Nora. "Are you alright?"

Alvin let go of her, and said, "Baby, I'll be right back. I have to answer the door."

She nodded, not really able to speak. Alvin shot out of the bedroom and into the living room. He opened the door quickly. Nora entered the apartment, giving him a stern look.

"What is going on?" she demanded. "Where's Miss Miller?"

"She fine," he said. "She just had a nightmare is all."

Brittany came out of the bedroom in her robe, though she was unsteady on her feet. Alvin quickly ran over to her. She leaned on him for support.

"Nora, I'm okay," she said. "I, uh... I just had a bad dream. That's all."

Alvin helped her over to the couch. She sat down, holding her head in her hands.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Nora asked.

She nodded as Alvin sat down next to her. "Don't worry, officer. I'll take care of her."

"Alright," Nora said and went back outside.

Brittany was still a little shaky. She sat on the couch, still holding her head.

"Hey, are you alright?" Alvin asked her.

"I just have a headache," she said, looking up at him. "That's all."

"That's not all, Britt," he said, sitting down next to her. He put his arms around her. "What was that nightmare about?"

She pulled away from him. "Nothing," she said. "It doesn't matter. It wasn't real."

"It was real enough," he said, taking her hand. "Please, tell me. It's might make you feel better."

"No, it won't," she said. "I just want to forget it."

"Brittany," he said. "If it's upsetting you, you need to talk bout it."

"Why?" she shouted and rose to her feet. "I don't...?"

She started crying again. He came over to her and put his arms around her. He sat her back down on the couch. She looked deep into his eyes.

"Please, promise me you'll never leave me."

"Never," he said and continued to comfort her until she calmed down.

* * *

Eleanor rose early. Theodore was still sleeping when she went into the kitchen to start breakfast. By the time he came into the kitchen the pancakes were already half done.

"Ellie," Theodore said. "What are you doing?"

"Making breakfast," she said, putting on the beacon.

"Would you please let me do that?"

"I'm perfectly capable of making breakfast by myself," she said and gave him a kiss. "It's about time I start earning my keep."

"You do," he said, and kissed her again.

"It's my turn," she said. "Now, you go shower and change, and everything will be ready by the time you get done."

"Alright," he said. "But if you feel tired..."

"I'll call you," she said and smiled at him. "I promise."

Theodore went back into the bedroom. He went into the bathroom and showered. He went back into the bedroom and changed clothes. He could smell the sweet aroma of a freshly made breakfast. He'd forgotten how much he missed her cooking.

After he dressed, he went over to his nightstand and pulled something out of the drawer. It was a small velvet black box. He had it locked away in the drawer for months. He opened it and smiled. He stared at the ring for a few moments. It had a stunning emerald stone surrounded by four small diamonds. It took him two whole years, but he finally paid it off. He couldn't wait to give it to Eleanor.

At that moment he heard a knock on the door. "Theodore," Eleanor called. She opened the door slightly. He quickly closed the ring box and put it back in the drawer.

"What is it, Eleanor?" he asked and ran over to her. "Nothing's wrong?"

"No, silly," she said, and laughed a little. "Breakfast is ready. "That's all."

He took a big whiff of air and said, "It smells delicious."

"Then come and eat," she said. She took his hand and led him to the table. She had his breakfast ready and waiting for him, and handed him some napkins.

"This is service," he said.

"Well, it's my turn to spoil you," she said.

She sat down opposite him and started to eat. He just looked so adorable when he was eating. She couldn't stop staring at him. He finished quickly, and washed the food down with a tall glass of orange juice. He sat back in his chair and waited for Eleanor to finished.

He looked hungrily at her. She noticed this and asked, "Are you still hungry? There's plenty more."

"Are you?" he asked.

"No," she said, trying not to look at him.

He came around to her chair and looked down at her. He brushed his hand on her cheek and said. "I'm not hungry for food."

She stood up and met his eyes. "Me, either." She touched his lips ever so slightly.

It was enough to excite him and his need for her became more urgent. He put his arms around the small of her back and draw her closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss.

He stopped for a moment, which confused her. "Ellie, I don't want to pressure you. I know..."

She put her hand over his mouth. "You're not." She took his hand and led him to the door of his bedroom. "Are you sure you still want me?"

"Always," he whispered in her ear. He opened the door to the bedroom and led her inside. His lips found hers again. She just tasted so good. He led her to the bed. He sat her down and looked into her eyes. "Are you sure about this?"

She didn't speak, just leaned towards him and kissed him softly on the lips. "Does that answer your question?" She started to take off his shirt, her hands trembling. He helped her remove it and discarded the the shirt onto the floor. She ran her hands up and down his bare chest, her lips touching him ever so lightly. He out several moans, and proceeded to remove her blouse. She suddenly froze on him, and he stopped.

"Ellie," he said softly. "If you're not ready..."

"No," she said, looking into his eyes. "I'm alright."

She undid the remaining buttons on her blouse, and he gently helped her remove it. She looked scared as he touched to scare on her shoulder. She turned away for a moment, but he forced her to look at him.

"It's okay," he said. She smiled at him and reached her hands around his neck and kissed him fiercely. His lips traveled down to her neck and down her chest.

She moaned out in pleasure, reaching her arms back to undue her brae strap. She had a little trouble undoing it. Theodore helped her remove it. She looked up at him and smiled.

He touched her face and whispered in her ear, "I love you."

"I love _you_," said, and kissed him again. She proceeded to removed her skirt, and again she became apprehensive. Theodore turned out the light. The room became dim. She regained her confidence to reveal herself. She crawled into bed in nothing but her panties and laid down on the mound of pillows. Theodore kissed her tenderly, which made her cry.

"Ellie, what's wrong?" he asked in concern. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, you do everything right," she said.

"Then, why are you crying?" he asked and wiped away her tears.

"I just never thought we would be this way again," she said.

She pulled herself up a little and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. She put her arms around him, caressing his back gently, while still kissing him. He broke off the kissing long enough to take off his pants and boxer shorts. He reached over to his nightstand and reached for a condom that was in the drawer.

Eleanor sat up and helped him put it on. He looked deeply into her eyes and kissed her once more. He slowly lowered her down on the bed, taking the time to explore her body. With every touch she gasped and let out sweet little moans.

First he started with face and worked his way down to her neck to her breast. He rolled her tongue around her nibble, which made her cry out. He did the same with the other, and her cries became more urgent.

Sweat consumed her whole body, and her need for him became more urgent. He explored further, working his way done to her stomach and finally her panty line. He slowly slipped them off and discarded them onto the floor with the rest of their clothes.

She adjusted her position, opening her legs slightly. He hovered over her, smiling at the sight of her. "You're so beautiful," he said, and began kissing her once more.

"Do you really mean that?" she asked him.

He brushed the hair out of her face. "Of course I do," he said.

He held tightly onto her. She could almost feel him inside of her. "Oh, Theodore. I want you so bad," she whispered in his ear.

"Me, too," he said.

As he entered her, her breathing become more and more erratic. She held onto his tightly, as he pumped himself deeper into her.

He tried to be gentle with her, but he was in such great need of her and pushed harder and harder, until she screamed out.

With his energy spent he collapsed on top of her. He felt her hot breath on his neck and held her close to him. Before long they laid next to each other and stared into each others eyes.

Eleanor wrapped the blanket around herself. Theodore looked at her and asked, "Are you cold?"

"Just a little," she said.

"Then come on over here," he said. She laid her head on his chest, feeling the warmth of his body. She sighed softly, content in her lover's arms.

After a while he said, "How do you feel now?"

"I'm fine," she said, lifting herself and laying on her side.

"Good," he said and laughed a little. He reached over and pulled the little velvet box out of his nightstand drawer.

"Theodore, what are you going?" she asked, suddenly sitting up. Theodore positioned himself into a sitting position and hid the little box in his hands.

"I want to give you something," he said.

"What?" she said. "You already give me everything."

He revealed the little box and opened it. "Eleanor, will you marry me?"

She looked so stunned she couldn't even speak. "How...?"

"Eleanor?" he said and looked worried.

"How can you ask me that now?" she said and looked directly at him. Her eyes looked to be scolding him. "How am I supposed to tell our kids that their daddy asked me to marry him while we were both naked, and..."

He pressed his lips up against hers, silencing her. When he finally released her, he asked, "Is that a yes?"

She looked lovely into his eyes with just a single tear. "Of course I will." She embraced him tightly and kissed him fiercely. When they broke apart he put the ring on her finger. She sat there admiring it for a moment, then looked back up at him.

"It's beautiful," she said, smiling at him.

"Not as beautiful as you," he said. He kissed again as the laid back down and cuddled together. Soon they fell asleep in each other arms.

Eleanor awoke a couple hours later when the she heard her phone ringing from the living room. She got up and grabbed Theodore's robe and went in to answer it.

"Hello?" she said, almost out of breath.

"Hey, Ellie," the voice over the phone said.

"Brittany, what can I do for you?"

"Look, Ellie. I don't know if you heard," Brittany said. She hesitated for a bit and thought it better just to get it out. "Sarah. She was killed last night. Alan found her in the living room... stabbed to death."

"What?" Eleanor said. "No, that's not true. We just talked to her yesterday. Please, tell me it's not true." Eleanor cried out.

"Ellie! Ellie!" Brittany called through the phone. Brittany heard a thud and realized that Eleanor must have dropped the phone.

Eleanor sunk down on the couch. That's when Theodore walked into the room. "Eleanor?" Theodore questioned. She didn't answer. She just sat there, tears rolling down her face. Theodore saw the phone on the floor and saw that it was lit up. He picked it up. "Hello?"

"Theo?" Brittany said. "What happened? Is Eleanor alright?"

"I'm not sure," Theodore said. "Can call you back."

"Sure," Brittany said. "But don't take too long."

"Eleanor, Sweetie," Theodore said, taking her hands and looking into her eyes. "Please, say something."

"Sarah's dead," she said quietly. "She was stabbed." Eleanor was trembling. "It could have been me."

Theodore held her while she cried. "No, sweetie, don't ever say that," he said. "You're alive, and that is all that matters to me."

She looked him in the eyes and touched his face with both her hands. "But it should have been. Why did I survive?"

"I don't care why," he said. "All that matter is that you did. Don't you know I couldn't get along without you?"

"You mean that?" she asked him through her tears. He touched his lips to hers. That was all the answer she needed.

* * *

Later that day Brittany and Jeanette drove back to the bridal shop. They waited for Eleanor to show up. She texted Brittany saying that she would meet them there. Jeanette heard a beep on her phone and and saw it was a text from Eleanor saying that she was on her way.

Nora was still Brittany's bodyguard and said that she would wait outside, while they went in for their appointment. When they entered they went to the counter and asked for Mrs. Bradley.

"Oh," the salesgirl said. "She's in the back. I'll go and get her."

At that moment Eleanor came running into the shop. Brittany approached her first. "It's about time you got here."

"Sorry," Eleanor said. "I was just a little upset."

"How're you doing?" Jeanette asked. "When I heard what happened to Sarah..."

"I know," Eleanor said, her head low. "I still can't believe it."

"Wait a minute," Brittany said, eying the shining object on Eleanor's finger. "What's this?" she asked, grabbing her sister's hand.

"Oh, that?" Eleanor said. "It just a ring. Theodore gave it to me."

"Just a ring," Brittany said. "I don't think so."

"Okay," Eleanor said. "It's what you think it is. Theodore asked me to marry him. This morning after..."

"After what?" Brittany asked, knowing full well what she was about to say.

"After breakfast," Eleanor said. "And that's all I'm going to say."

"Oh, I so happy for you, Ellie," Jeanette said, hugging her little sister.

Mrs. Bradly had finally come out. "Oh, hello, ladies," she said. "Come this way."

The fitting lasted for about an hour, in which time it became very boring. Brittany wanted more details on her sister's engagement, but Eleanor wasn't giving up any details.

"So, how does it look?" Brittany asked Jeanette.

"You look great," Jeanette said. "But then you always do."

"And you're going to look spectacular in your dress," Brittany said.

"I hope so," Jeanette said. "I'm getting more nervous everyday."

"You're not getting cold feet," Brittany asked, suddenly scared that Jeanette was about to call the wedding off. "Are you?"

"No, but with everything that being going on, do you think it's the best time for wedding?"

"Yes, I do," Brittany said. "We need a nice distraction. Your wedding will bring some hope through this whole situation. Especially after..."

"After what?" Jeanette asked. "Nothing else happened to you again. Did it?"

"Do, not really," Brittany said. "I just had a bad night. After I heard on the news about Sarah, I was too upset to sleep. Alvin stayed up with me, but when I finally fell asleep I had a nightmare."

"What about?"

"Nothing, really," she said.

"I don't believe that," Jeanette said. "Do you want to tell me?"

"I dreamt that Alvin was..."

"What?" Jeanette asked. "Brittany, you can tell me. I promise I won't tell anyone. We're sisters, remember?"

"Okay," Brittany said. "I dreamt that Alvin was shot. He was... dead." Brittany's eyes filled with tears. Jeanette comforted her. "It felt so real."

"But it wasn't," Jeanette said. "It was just a dream."

"I hope so," Brittany said and wiped the tears for her eyes.

Eleanor came back into the fitting room. "So, what do you think?"

"Oh, Ellie," Brittany said. "You are absolutely breathtaking."

Eleanor blushed a little. "I guess it will do," she said, looking at herself in the mirror. The dress covered her up enough, so one one could see her scares. She knew they were still there.

Brittany and Jeanette both put their arms around their baby sister. As always all three of them knew they could always count on each other, and now was no different.

* * *

Two more day passed and it was the day before the wedding. Jeanette was more stressed out than ever. Simon tried to keep her calm, but it was no use. She had been on the phone with the bakery all morning arguing whether or not the flowers should be pink, lavender or blue. She finally relented and compromised on a combination of the three.

By that evening she was wiped. She was sitting on the couch with Simon. "This has been one crazy week."

"Well, when tomorrow comes it will all be worth it." He looked into her eyes. They were bright and sparkling once more, and it reminded him of when they had first met as children. She was so awkward and unsure of herself as he was, but she had grown into a beautiful and desirable young woman.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked him.

"You," he said and smiled at her. "Sometimes I think I don't deserve you."

"But you do," she said and reached over and kissed him.

At that moment they heard a knock on the door. "I wonder who that could be?" Simon got up to answer it. To his surprised it was Brittany and Alvin. "Hey, you two, what's up?"

"I've come to kidnap your bride to be," Brittany said. She came into the apartment and walked over to Jeanette. "Let's go."

"What?" Jeanette asked. "What are you talking about?"

"You're coming with me," Brittany said. "You know the rules. The bride and groom can't see each other the night before the wedding. Bad luck, and all."

"Oh, Brittany, that's silly," Jeanette said.

"No, it's tradition. Now, let's go. You're staying at my place tonight with me and Eleanor."

"Well, I guess, if it's tradition," Jeanette said.

Simon didn't look too happy about it. "Don't worry, Si. We'll take good care of her."

Brittany was about to drag Jeanette out of the apartment when she said, "Just one minute."

Brittany relented and waited by the door. Jeanette took Simon's hand. "I'll miss you," she said.

"I'll miss you, too," he said. He bent down and kissed her passionately right in front of their siblings. "See, you tomorrow."

She put her hand on his lips and looked longingly into his eyes. She said nothing. She didn't have to. He knew what she was thinking.

At that Alvin grabbed Brittany and kissed her. He didn't want his brother making him look bad. She broke free of his embrace and whispered in his ear. "See ya."

Brittany and Jeanette left the apartment that day with her bodyguard in tow. "So... where are we going?" Jeanette asked her.

"It's a surprise," Brittany said. Jeanette knew what that usually meant. Trouble. She went along with it for now.

"Okay, Jeanette," Brittany said. "I need your keys."

She was apprehensive, but she eventually handed them over. Nora sat in the back, while the two sisters were up front.

"We have the swing around to Eleanor's and pick her up," Brittany said, starting the car.

They arrived at Eleanor's within ten minuted. It wasn't a long drive, and there was almost no traffic. Eleanor was already in the lobby waiting for them. She was on the phone when Brittany and Jeanette came in.

"Okay, Amanda," she said into her cell phone. "We're on our way."

"What's going on, guys?" Jeanette asked. "I demand that you tell me right now."

"Nothing doing," Brittany said. "We can't ruin the surprise."

Jeanette just sighed and walked back out to the car. Her sisters followed and Brittany took off on the road again. She turned down several streets and stopped in front of a loft building.

"Okay, girls," she said, and turned the car off. "We're here."

"Now, will you tell me what's going on?" Jeanette pleaded.

"How about we show you," Brittany said.

"Okay," Jeanette said.

They all went inside and hit the fifth floor. The elevator quickly stopped and they made their way down the hall to Amanda's place. Brittany knocked on the door. She heard the noises of commotion inside and then silence.

Suddenly the door opened and Jeanette was first to enter. "Surprise!!" she heard and almost jumped out of her skin.

"What's this?" Jeanette asked confused.

"Your bachelorette party, silly," Brittany said.

Jeanette was still stocked. She never expected this. She was guided in by Amanda and a few of the other girls.

"Oh, I can't believe you all did this." She looked like she was going to cry.

"Hey," Brittany said, putting her arm around her. "We're sisters. Nothing's too good for you."

Suddenly the music started and Amanda took the microphone. "Okay, ladies, it wouldn't be a bachelorette party without a stripper."

All the girls stated screaming and shouting. Suddenly out from the bedroom came a guy wearing doctors scrubs and started to dance around while removing one article of clothing at a time. The girls were hooting and shouting.

One girl shouted, "Take it off, baby!"

Suddenly the stripper removed the mask from his face. Jeanette and her two sisters were all shocked by the identity of the stripper.

"Alan!" Eleanor shouted out.

Amanda came up to her. "That's my brother. Out to shock everyone."

"Not bad," Brittany said, eying Alan's chest.

"Hey, Britt," Jeanette said. "What would Alvin say?"

"Hey, I'm only looking," Brittany said defensively. "Truth is. He's alright, but Alvin's is better."

Both sister laughed at that and joined the party. Brittany was in desperate need of a drink.

* * *

Meanwhile the boys took Simon to Sal's, a nearby bar. They had blindfolded him and led him inside. "Hey, guys," Simon said. "Can I take this thing off now?"

"Not yet, Si," Alvin said. "Okay, ready, one, two, three." He yanked off the blindfold.

Simon saw a room full of college boys yell, "Surprise!"

"What the hell...? Simon started to say.

"It's a bachelor party, egghead," Alvin said.

Simon saw the giant cake, and sighed deep. "Awe, Alvin, don't tell me..."

"You guessed it," Alvin said.

"Oh, how clique," he said. "Really, Alvin, a stripper."

"Yea, stop being so straight-laced for once in your life, and loosen up."

"Okay, "I try," he said.

"That's the spirit," Theodore said and joined the party.

Suddenly the stripper popped out of the cake and shouted out. "Okay, boys, which one of you is the groom?"

"Over here," Alvin shouted and pointed to Simon. The stripper, and very well endowed red head, sauntered up to him and took the strand of feathers she was holding and wrapped it around Simon's neck like a noose.

"Well, well, well," she said, starting to dance with Simon. "The bride is one lucky girl."

"I'm the lucky one," Simon said.

His brothers looked on, knowing how embarrassed Simon must have been, but they figured it was good for him. Alvin took a sip of his beer. Theodore remained with the non-alcoholic stuff, seeing that he was the designated driver.

"Simon, looks like he's having fun," one of the guys came up to them and said.

"Yea," Alvin said. "You're, ah..." He couldn't for the life of him remember the guy's name.

"Mickie," he said. "Mickie Donner. I work at the Cafe'."

"Oh, yea," Alvin said.

"You're Brittany boyfriend, right?" Mickie asked.

"Yeah, that's right," Alvin said.

"She's a nice girl," Mickie said.

"Yea, she is," Alvin said. "What's it to you?"

"Just that you don't seem like her type, that's all." Mickie took a sip of his beer. "Now, that girl over there seems more your speed." Mickie pointed to the stripper.

Alvin was becoming annoyed with this guy's insinuation. "What are you getting at?"

"I just heard things about you," Mickie said. "That's all."

"What things?" Alvin said, becoming even more angry.

"Hey, Alvin," Theodore said. "Not here, not now."

"Okay," Alvin said. "You're lucky this is my brother's bachelor party."

"Hey, man, did mean to offend you," Mickie said.

"Yeah, whatever," Alvin walked away from him to join Simon who had escaped the attention of the stripper. "Enjoying yourself?" He asked Simon.

"No, not really," Simon said.

"Oh, come one, Si," Alvin said. "Look at that girl. She's hot."

"Maybe," Simon said, with a sigh. "But she's not Jeanette."

"Damn, man," Alvin said. "I knew you were in love, but you got it bad."

"And what about you?" Simon asked. "If you had a choice between her or Brittany, who would you choose?"

"Fair enough," Alvin said. "It's true. Nobody compares to Brittany."

"So, what do you say we dump this place and go find the girls?"

"They're at Jeanette's Bachelorette party," Alvin said. "I'm just wondering if Brittany hired a stripper."

"Well, if she's anything like you she did," Simon said, which got Alvin to thinking.

"Let's go," Alvin said. Alvin got on the small stage and took the microphone. "Hey, guys. New plan." Everyone turned to hear what Alvin had to say. "We're crashing the girls' party. Who's with me?"

All the guys hollered in agreement and followed Alvin out to the parking lot.

* * *

At the girls' party Brittany was already a little tipsy, but not completely drunk. She was dancing with Alan and having a good time.

"That's our, Britt," Eleanor said, laughing.

"I guess it's up to us to keep her out of trouble," Jeanette said.

Suddenly they heard a knock on the door. Amanda went to answer it. Before she knew it all the guys from the Simon's party stomped inside. By this time Brittany was at the bar getting another drink. Alvin crept up behind her and grabbed her from behind.

"Hey!" she shouted. "I told you before, Alan. None of that. You know I'm totally in love with Alvin, so there could never be..."

Suddenly he spun her around and kissed her before she could finish. She came back to reality and realized just who had kissed her.

"Surprise!" he said.

She slapped him lightly on the arm. "Alvin!" she shouted. "Why did you trick me like that?"

"Just having fun," Alvin said, taking hold of her. "So, did Alan try anything with you?"

"No, not really," she said.

"So, I don't have to beat the crap out of him?" he said, almost jokingly.

"You'd do that for me?" she asked. Then she put her hand over his mouth. "Don't answer that."

As they started to dance to the music another knock came to the door. It was a heavy knock followed by a commanding voice.

"Police, open up!"

"Damn," Alvin said. "I didn't know the party was that out of hand."

Amanda opened the door. "Sorry, officer, if the party's too loud," she said.

"This is not about the party, Ma'am," the officer said. Then detective Norris came in. Brittany heart dropped. She knew exactly why he was there.

"We're looking for Alan Fenwick," Detective Norris said. "One of his roommates said he would be here."

"What do you want with my brother?" Amanda asked.

Alan stepped forward. "What's the problem, officer?" he asked.

"Alan Fenwick," Detective Norris said. "You're under arrest."

"For what?" Alan asked, scared and shocked at the same time.

"Four counts of murder, four counts of attempted murder, stalking, harassment..."

"Wait, wait, wait," he said, putting his hands in front of him. "You don't think that I'm..."

"The Campus Killer," Detective Norris said. "We have evidence."

"No," Amanda insisted. "My brother would never..."

"Then can you explain the evidence we found in your room. Newspaper clipping, pictures of the victims, and your journals. There is full accounts of all the murders and attempted murders."

Brittany came forward, although Alvin tried to stop her. "It was you?" There was contempt in her eyes. She slapped him in face. "You killed all those girls. You attacked my sisters. You put me through hell. How could you?"

"Wait a minute!" Alan said. "I didn't kill anybody."

"Then why were there pictures of Miss Miller all over your room."

"What?" Brittany said. "He had pictures of me?"

"Look," Alan said. "It's not what you think. I didn't..."

"Officer James, read him his rights," Detective Norris said.

Alan was escorted out. Brittany was so upset she could barely stand. Alvin ran to her side.

"Brittany?" Alvin asked. "Are you okay?"

"Yea," she said. "I'm fine. I'm just all partied out."

"Then I'll take you home," he said.

"No," she said, regaining her composure. "You and boys go back to your place, and me and girls are going back to mine just like we planned okay. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, but call me when you get there," he said.

"Alright," she said.

That night, Eleanor drove Jeanette's car back to Brittany's apartment, seeing that she was the only one among the three of them that didn't drink that night. Brittany was lost in her own thoughts on drive home that night.

Was it really over? She wondered.

**Okay, this chapter is finally done. It took awhile, but I got there. Next up, Jeanette and Simon's wedding. See you then.**


	15. Chapter 15: The Big Day

**The Big Day**

When the girls got back to Brittany's tensions were a bit high. Brittany was more angry than anything, and for the first time in two weeks she didn't have a guard outside her door.

"I can't believe this is really over," Jeanette said as she got out their sleeping bags.

"Yeah, over," Eleanor said, not looking completely convinced. "Why don't I go get us some snacks?"

"The chips are in the cupboard," Brittany said. She sat down on the couch and felt a bit of relief. She heard her phone ring and didn't feel a pang of anxiety in answering it. "Hello?" she said into the phone.

"Hey, beautiful," came Alvin's voice on the other end. "Did you make it home alright?"

"Yeah," she said. "We're about to have a slumber party over here. Just the girls."

"Too bad," he said. "I could come over a crash it."

"Don't you dare," she said, scolding him. "You crashed one party already tonight."

"I guess so," he said. He got silent for moment. "I miss you."

"I miss you too, but I'll see you tomorrow."

"You know it," he said. "Hey, Simon's over here bugging me about talking to Jeanette. Is that allowed?"

"I guess so, since you guys broke the rules anyway," she said. She looked over at Jeanette. "Hey, Jean, Simon's wants to talk to you."

"Oh, okay," Jeanette said and took the phone. "Simon."

"Hi, Sweetheart," Simon said. "Do you miss me as much as I miss you?"

"More," she said. "Hold on a minute." She looked over at Brittany. "Can I take this is the bedroom? It's kind of private."

"Sure," Brittany said. "Go head." Brittany went into the kitchen to help Eleanor, who looked a little sullen. "Hey, baby sister, what's going on?"

"Nothing, really," Eleanor said. "It's just..."

"What?" Brittany asked. "Something's bothering you."

"I just can't believe it was Alan," she said. "That's all. I keep going over the attack in my mind, and I just can't see it."

"Ellie," Brittany said, and looked her intensely in the eye. "Don't think about that anymore."

"I have to, Brittany," Eleanor said. "I knew from the beginning that somehow I knew who attacked me, but Alan just doesn't seen to fit."

"Eleanor, it was him," she insisted. "The police have evidence."

"They could be wrong," Eleanor said, taking two bowls of chips into the living room. Brittany followed her with two containers of drip and a three bottles of soda.

"Ellie, please, don't think about it anymore. Just think about the Jean's wedding and your engagement. You know, good things."

"Okay," Eleanor said with a sigh. "For now."

"Fair enough," Brittany said, as Jeanette came out of the bedroom. She wore a big smile on her face. "Okay, Jean, what did you two talk about?"

"Nothing you need to know about," Jeanette said.

"Probably about the wedding," Ellie said. "Or, the wedding night."

Brittany gagged. "I can't imagine that. Just thinking about Simon naked..."

"Then don't," Jeanette said, throwing a pillow at her. "You just don't know Simon like I do."

"And I don't want to," Brittany said.

"Isn't this supposed to be a slumber party?" Eleanor asked as her sisters nodded in agreement. "And aren't we supposed to talk about sex at the slumber party?" She looked over at Brittany.

"Yeah, that's right," Brittany said. "And you still haven't told us what you were doing when Theodore gave you that ring."

"Brittany!" Eleanor shouted out in shock. "I told you. He gave to me after breakfast the other day. That's the day we heard about Sarah." Eleanor became suddenly quiet.

"Oh, Ellie, I'm sorry," Brittany said. "We're supposed to be having fun. It's Jeanette's last night of freedom."

"Hey, you sound like I'm going to prison or something. I'm just getting married... and to the most wonderful guy in the whole world."

"Well, I guess we're all are pretty lucky," Brittany said. "I just hope one day me and Alvin.... Well."

"You will," Jeanette said. "He's so in love with you. I can see you two with a couple of kids."

"Don't say that," Brittany said, throwing a pillow at her. "That's all I need, an Alvin Junior."

"Or a Brittany the second," Eleanor teased. "I can see all of us in a couple of years. We'll be the sisters who married the brothers, and we'll all have babies. It'll be great."

"Actually, it sounds kind of nice," Brittany said. "The only problem is I just don't think Alvin and I will ever get there."

"What are you saying?" Eleanor asked in concern. "Are you guys having problems?"

"No, not really," she said, taking a sip of her soda. "It just seems that every time we start to get close, something happens to ruin it."

"Like what?" Eleanor asked. "I know you two have had plenty of chances..."

"There's something I haven't told you guys," Brittany said, becoming suddenly serious. "There's something I've been keeping from you." Jeanette and Eleanor couldn't say a word. "You see, the Campus Killer was stalking me. He left a note under my door, he called me on the phone. Then the night he almost killed Alvin and me he left a text on my phone. When I talked to the detective about it he told why this guy was killing."

"Brittany, why?" Jeanette said. "I don't understand why Alan would attack me."

"Simple," she said. "You had sex. Remember that day when I told you Alvin and I almost did it, but I chickened out."

"Yeah, I remember," Jeanette said. "No." The truth just dawned on her. "He threatened you, didn't he?"

"Not in so many words," Brittany said.

"Well, it's all over now," Jeanette said.

"Yeah, I guess it is," Brittany said. "And I have surprise for Alvin after the wedding." Brittany a sly grin as she dipped a rather large chip into the container of dip and took a bite.

"What?" Eleanor said, but could already guess what it was.

"Never mind," she said, finishing it off and taking another sip of soda. "Hey, we better get some sleep. We don't want the bride having bags under her eyes.

Brittany turned out the lights and the three sisters fell fast asleep. For the first time in weeks Brittany slept soundly.

* * *

The alarm went off early the next morning. Eleanor was the first to get up. "Come on," girls," she said. "Today is the big day."

Brittany groaned. She wasn't really a morning person, not like Eleanor. Jeanette was sitting up and wiping the sleep out of her eyes. Brittany heard her phone go off. Eleanor grabbed it, before Brittany had a change to get it.

"Hello," Eleanor said. "Oh, hi, Alvin." Brittany perked up a bit. "Talk. I don't think so. She's barely awake. She can't even form words yet."

"Eleanor!" Brittany snapped. "Give that phone!" Brittany snatched the phone back and scowled at Eleanor. Her tone changed when she spoke into the phone."Hi, Alvin."

"Morning," he said. "So, how many hours has it been?"

"Don't get cute," she said, giggling.

"Hey, I thought it was the one thing I do best."

"Okay," she said. "You got me on that one. I'll see you in few hours. Bye." She ended the call and looked over at her baby sister. "I could kill you for that."

"No, you couldn't," Eleanor said.

"Okay, girls, we got to get a move on. Jeanette can't be late to her own wedding, now can she?"

"Brittany, we have plenty of time," Jeanette said. "The wedding doesn't start until two."

"True, but you still have to get your hair done, makeup, dress, shoes, plus everything else."

"I thought you were handling all that," Jeanette said, laughing at her sister.

"Exactly, now move., Brittany said, pointing to her bedroom.

The girls changed out of their nightgowns and were ready to go within an hour. Their dresses were already at the club, in one of the upstairs dressing rooms. Brittany just hoped the place was decorated to her specifications. If anything had gone wrong that day, someone was going to face her wrath.

They were taking Jeanette's car that day, but Brittany was driving. "You know I can drive my own car," Jeanette said.

"Not today you're not," Brittany said. "Today you're the princes, and you are going to be treated as such. Now, stop arguing, and let's go.

"Okay," Jeanette said, handing over her keys, "If you insist."

Eleanor thought it was kind of funny and said, "Britt, if you're this bossy on Jean's wedding day, what are you going to be like on yours?"

"Do you want me to answer that?" Brittany said, while putting the key in the ignition.

Eleanor thought about for a moment. "No, not really."

With into minutes they were off. They were going to Cecily's Beauty Haven. Brittany insisted that they were the best. It's where she always went to get her hair done. She parked the car in the back lot since they were going to be there for a while. They walked around to the front door and approached the receptionist.

"May I help you?" the girl said.

"We have an appointment under Miller," Brittany said.

"Okay," the girl said, looking in the appointment book. She ran her finger down the list until to found the right name. "Here we are. You're requesting Laura?"

"I hope she's available," Brittany said. "My sister's getting married today, and she needs the best."

"She's here," the girl said. "Just wait over there."

While they took seats in the waiting area, Eleanor picked through the magazines, hoping to find something that would interest her. It was all just hair and fashion.

"Don't they have any cooking magazines in this place. I'm looking for some new recipes."

"In a salon?" Brittany said, laughing at her. "No way, besides why do you need new recipes.?You're the best cook I know. No one else could teach me not to burn toast."

Eleanor laughed at that. "You still burn toast, but only because you get distracted and don't watch what you're doing."

"True," Brittany said. "But I've always been easily distracted."

At that moment a woman approached them. Brittany recognized her. "Hey, Laura, how's it going?"

"You tell me," The tall blond woman said. "I hear someone's getting married today."

"Here's the lucky girl," Brittany said, taking Jeanette hand and pulling her over towards Laura. "I want you to take good care of my sister."

"No problem," Laura said. "And the two of you are next."

Brittany sat back down and thumbed through a fashion magazine. Eleanor suddenly heard her phone go off. She took it out and looked at the caller ID. It was Theodore.

"Hi," Eleanor said. "How are you boys getting along?"

"How do you think?" he asked.

"That bad, huh?"

"No," he said with a sigh. "I just wish you were here. It was lonely here without you last night."

"Well, the girls needed me," she said. "Don't worry. I'll be home tonight."

"Good," Theodore said. "I love you."

"I love you, and I'll see you soon."

Brittany looked over at her. "So, have you and Theodore decided on a date."

"No, not yet," Eleanor said. "We've only been engaged for two days, besides let's concentrate on Jean's wedding first. It's going to be so beautiful."

"Yes, it will," Brittany said. "I'm going to make sure of it." Another one of the hairdressers approached. "This one Brittany didn't recognize."

"Hi, I'm Shellie," the girl said and looked done at her clipboard. "Laura said I'm supposed to take care of Brittany Miller.

"That's me," Brittany said. "Are you new? I've never seen you before. Yes, going on two weeks."

"Okay," Brittany said, a little hesitant. "She was very picky about who touched her hair."

"Laura told me all about you," Shellie said. Brittany looked up intrigued by what Laura must have said.

"She said you're a big tipper," Shellie said with a smile.

"Only if you do a good job," Brittany pointed out. Another girl approached, looking for Eleanor. "I guess you're getting Lana."

"Is that good?" Eleanor asked.

"That's great," Brittany said, as they were both escorted to their styling chairs.

* * *

Back at Theodore's place the boys were up and ready to leave soon. It was almost noon by now, and Simon didn't want to be late.

"Come on, guys," he said. He was being more demanding than usual, but this was one of those occasions he was allowed to be pushy.

"I know," Theodore said. "The girls are already at the salon, but that was an hour ago."

"Then it will probably be another hour," Alvin said. "At least for Brittany."

"Alvin, she's not that bad," Simon said. "Besides, you like the result."

"Yea, I guess so," he said. "That girl looks good in anything."

"Let's go, lover boy," Simon said, dragging his brother by the arm. Theodore followed them out as they all got into their car and drove off.

* * *

At that moment the girl were about finished at the salon. Brittany looked fabulous with her hair pinned at the side with pink and lavender butterfly clips. The back of her hair cascaded down in a mass of curls.

Eleanor had her hair down in a wave with a twisted braid looking much like a ponytail. Her bangs were puffed up in an almost curl.

Laura came out of the private room, not wanting anyone to see her latest creation just yet. "Okay, are you girls ready."

"Yes," Brittany called out in frustration. "Now, I want to see what you've done to my sister."

"Come on out," Laura said.

Jeanette hesitantly can out of the private room that only Laura's exclusive customers were allowed in. Jeanette looked a little embarrassed when she saw everyone staring at her.

Brittany gasped. "Oh, Sweetie, you look wonderful."

Laura not only did her hair, but her makeup and an airbrush job on her nails. Her hair was done in a french twist that was very flattering to her face and her height. She looked very elegant.

"I feel kind of silly," Jeanette said.

"You look so beautiful, Jean," Brittany said, giving her a light hug. "This is your day, and everyone is going to be looking at you. They're all going to be so jealous."

"I don't care about anyone else," Jeanette said. "Just Simon." She had a twinkle in her eye when she said it.

"Well, when Simon sees you..." Eleanor started.

"You're going to blow him away," Brittany finished. She looked at the clock on the wall to see it was already 12:30. "Okay, girls. "We better get going. You can't be late to your own wedding."

They left the salon and got back in the car and headed for Bernie's. Brittany parked the car in the back closest to the back entrance. She led the girls through the door and up the back stairs.

"Why are we going this way?" Eleanor asked.

"Because we don't want the boys to see us," Brittany said, as they climbed the last few steps. "And I left explicit instructions the none of guys were allowed up here.

* * *

Meanwhile the guys were getting ready in Bernie's office. It was close quarters, but Alvin insisted that no one go upstairs. That was female territory.

"I know why Alvin doesn't want to go up there," Theodore said, while putting on his tie.

"Because he's scared of Brittany," Simon teased.

"To think," Theodore said. "Mister macho is scared of his own girlfriend."

"Would you two stuff it," Alvin said. "Besides, you remember what happened the last she got mad."

"Yeah," Simon said, cringing a bit. "I thought she was going to burst into flames, but that was a while back. She's mellowed."

"Not when it comes to this wedding," Alvin said. "We break any more rules like we did last night, and she's going to break us. Even so, she is cute when she mad." Alvin wore a silly grin on his face.

"So when are you going the break down and ask her?" Simon said.

"Ask her what?" Alvin questioned as he finished putting on his tie.

Theodore smacked him on the back of the head. "You know," Theodore said.

"What are you two talking about?" Alvin said, playing dumb, but he knew exactly what they meant.

"Are you that thick," Simon said. "When are you going to break down and marry that girl?"

"Oh, that," Alvin said, getting a little sweaty. "Well, we haven't discussed it." He thought about everything they had been through lately and was just thankful they all made it out alive. Then he said under his breath. "There's a lot things we haven't done."

"I heard that," Simon said. "Like what things?" He was suddenly intrigued by this somewhat confession.

"Are you telling us that you and Brittany haven't..." Theodore was too embarrassed to finish.

"Well," Alvin started, but didn't know how to finish. "It's not like we haven't tried, but with all the craziness lately..."

"That nightmare is over," Simon said. "It's time we all get on with our lives."

"Yes, you're right," Alvin said. "And I will ask her... when the time is right."

His two brothers looked skeptical, but he thought it best to let it go. Simon and Jeanette didn't want any black eyes in their wedding pictures.

"Twenty minutes to showtime, Simon," Alvin said, quickly changing the subject.

Simon readjusted his tie and looked at himself in the mirror one last time. He looked a little pale.

"You're not getting cold feet, are you?" Theodore asked.

"No way," Simon said. "I just want to look perfect for Jeanette."

"Come on," Alvin said. "The guests are probably arriving by now."

The Boys headed for the front doors of the club. The place was so well decorated. So much so, that it didn't even look like a night club, more like a reception hall. Alvin saw people already coming in and looking for a place to sit.

"What did I tell you?" Alvin said, traipsing over to the newly arrived guests and playing host.

* * *

Upstairs the girls were still getting ready. Eleanor and Brittany had already put their dresses on and they were waiting for Jeanette to come out.

"Jean," Brittany called. "Hurry it up in there."

"Alright," she said. "I'm coming out."

She walked into the room, wearing to pearl white dress that used to belong to their mother. "So, how do I look?" Jeanette asked.

"Like an angel," Eleanor said.

"That's right," Brittany, said while smiling at her sister. "All eyes are going to be on you. Okay, just one thing left to do."

"I can't think of anything," Eleanor said.

"We have to follow tradition," Brittany said. "Some old, something new..."

"Well, the dress is old," Jeanette said.

"And you're earrings are new." Eleanor said.

"Now, something borrowed," Brittany said. "Hmmm... I got it." She grabbed her purse and pulled out a white box. She handed it to Jeanette.

"I bought this a while back, but I never got a chance to wear it," Brittany said. "I think you were meant to wear it."

Jeanette opened the box and gasped. Brittany gave her a pearl heart necklace on a chain of white gold. Jeanette held it in her hands and almost started to try.

"None of that, little sister," Brittany said, helping her on with the necklace. "You'll smudge you're makeup. There, that's prefect. Brittany took out her phone. "Let's get a picture, all three of us. Say cheese."

They all said it at once. "Are we ready?" Jeanette asked.

"Wait a minute," Brittany said. "Something blue."

"That's easy," Eleanor said. "The blue flowers in her bouquet."

"Then, we're ready," Brittany said. "Okay, let's get you married."

At that moment there was a knock on the door. "Hey, Britt!"

"Alvin?" Brittany called through the door. "What are you doing up here? Simon isn't out there, is he?"

"Of course not. He's downstairs sweating bullets. I just came up here to see if you girls are ready."

"Just about," Brittany said. "Just give us five more minutes."

"That's five minutes, right? Or five minutes in Brittany time?"

"Very funny, wise guy," Brittany said. "We'll be right down, okay?"

"We'll be waiting," Alvin said. She could hear him coming walking down the hall and down the stairs.

"Okay, it's show time," Brittany said and opened the door and ushered her sisters out. "Eleanor is first, then me, then..."

"We know," Eleanor said. "Let's just do it."

* * *

Downstairs Alvin made it down to main club area. There was a red velvet carpet laid down that they used for an aisle, and guest were on either side sitting at tables with white table clothes and with a pink blue and lavender flower arrangements.

Alvin came flying down the aisle were he saw his two brothers talking. "Hey, guys," Alvin said, almost out of breath. "The girls are ready."

"Great," Simon said. He turned to the minister whispering in his ear. Alvin and Theodore went back down the isle to the stairs that led to the second floor. Eleanor came down first, followed by Brittany.

"Wow!" Theodore said. "You look great, Ellie." He took her hand, while she just giggled.

"We're first," she said.

Then the music started to play and they headed for the isle. They walked down slowly to the elegant music. As Brittany reached the bottom step, Alvin took her hand.

As they started their walk, Alvin turned to her and said, "You look sensational."

"You, too," she said and smiled at him. That look made him weak in the knees, but he kept his composure, not wanting to make a spectacle of himself on his brother's big day.

When they finally made it down the aisle, Brittany went to the bride side next to Eleanor, while Alvin stood next to Theodore on the groom's side.

Suddenly, the wedding march started to play. Everyone stood up, waiting to catch a glimpse of the bride. Simon looked on and remained frozen his his place at first seeing Jeanette in her wedding dress. Never had he seen her look more beautiful. Her eyes sparkled, and her movements were graceful. She seemed to float down that aisle.

There she was walking slowly straight towards him. Her eyes never once leaving the sight of her.

When she finally reached him, he took her free hand. The feel of her skin made him realize that this was not dream, or some fantasy. This was real, and he couldn't be more happy.

She handed her bouquet to Brittany and faced him and smiled. This was the day she had dreamed of all her life.

"Dearly beloved..." The minister started. He when on and on. All Jeanette could hear was the beating of her own heart. She was so nervous standing there in front of all those people, but with Simon next to her it made it all worth it.

Jeanette and Simon said their I dos and proceeded to make their vows. The minister spoke again. "Simon, is there something that you would like to say to Jeanette?"

"Yes," he said. His nervousness had returned. He adjusted his glasses and looked into her eyes. Suddenly he felt as if she were the only person in the room. "Jeanette, I've loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you, but then I didn't know it then. The more I got to know you, the more that love grow. And it just keeps growing. I tried once to imagine my life without you, but I realized there is no life without you. I promise you I'll do my best to make you happy, and tell you everyday just how much you mean to me. And fifty years from now, when we're old and gray, I'll love you even more. Because that love, the love we have now will just get bigger and bigger."

Jeanette let a tear escape her eye. She wiped it away quickly. She looked over at the mister who said, "Jeanette, do you have something you would like to say to Simon?"

"Yes," she said, and looked over at Simon. "All my life I never felt beautiful. I was always clumsy and awkward, but somehow you found that enduring. The day we met I looked up at you, and fell over my own two feet." He smiled at the memory. "Well, ever since then I just kept falling for you. I couldn't help myself. And now I know that we'll be together forever and always, and I will never stop falling for you. That's my promise."

They then exchanged rings, which everyone awed over. Then the minister said, "Now, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

They were both smiling at each other as they leaned in close kissed for the first time as a married couple. Everyone cheered and clapped, as they refused to pull apart. Their kiss last like what seemed forever, until they realized they were not alone.

Jeanette looked over to her sisters and exchanged hugs, While Simon's brother shook hands and congratulated him. The music started to play and they walked down the aisle together.

When they reached the end they stopped and looked at each other. They kissed again and held each other.

When they finally broke apart Jeanette said, "Did this really happen, or was a dream?"

"A dream come true," Simon said, and she put her arms around him, and he picked her up and swung her around.

"I love you," she said. "So much."

"I love you," Simon said.

Alvin and Brittany finally reached them when Alvin said, "Okay, okay, break it up. You still have the reception."

"Alvin," Brittany scolded. "Leave them alone. They're in love."

"Well," he said, giving her a devilish look. "I know what that feels like."

Theodore and Eleanor had finally reached them. "Congratulations, you guys," Eleanor said. Then to Simon, "Welcome to the family."

"You're next," Jeanette said.

The reception got underway almost immediately. The three couples made their way over to the main table. Where Alvin gave a toast. "To my brother, Simon, who was smart enough to find a great girl like Jeanette. And to Jeanette, my new sister-in-law, for taking this slob of brother of mine and making him a prince."

Simon looked like he wanted to murder Alvin and that moment, but they both had a way of insulting each other out of love.

"Time for the first dance," Alvin announced. "Come on, Simon, I know you've been practicing."

He rose from his seat and led Jeanette to the dance floor. The song _It Is You I Have Loved_ started to play. They were lost in their own world once more. Brittany observed them and couldn't help but smile.

Alvin came up behind her and put his arms around her. "Hey, Baby," he whispered in her ear. What are you thinking about?"

"Just about how happy Jean looks right now," she said, looking back at him.

"And what about you?"

She turned herself around still in her embrace. "I'm always happy when I'm with you."

He kissed her tenderly, then said, "Do you want to dance?"

"With you," she said with a giggle. "Of course."

With that he led her to the dance floor. They started to dace half way through the song. Alvin remembered what his brothers had teased him about earlier. He knew someday he would marry her. At that moment he knew it would be someday soon.

"What are you thinking about?" Brittany asked. She knew there was something on his mind, something heavy.

"Nothing," he said. "I just thinking about you."

"Oh," she said. "Good thoughts, I hope."

"If they're about you they have to be."

After the song ended, they went over to the bar for a drink. Brittany saw Mickie Donner bar tending. "Hey, Mickie, I didn't know you were working this party."

"Yeah, Darrel got sick and asked me to fill in for him."

Eleanor approached them at that moment. "Brittany, come on," she said. "It's time to throw the bouquet."

"Oh, okay," she said. "I'll be right back."

Alvin gave a little wave and looked back at Mickie. He was about to say something when Mickie spoke first.

"Alvin, I wanted to apologize for last night," he said. "I was out of line."

"Look, man, I'm just a little overprotective when it comes to my girlfriend, so it's okay."

"Thanks," Mickie said. "She's a great girl. You're lucky."

"Yeah, I am," Alvin said, looking over towards her. She was among a crowd of girls, but he could only see her. "I just wish I could do something for her."

"Like what?" Mickie asked. "Maybe I can help."

"She's been so stressed out lately, so I was thinking about taking her on a little vacation. I weekend thing."

"Well, I got this cabin just outside of town. It's quiet, secluded. It's right on the lake with a nice stretch of woods. The perfect place for some R&R."

"A cabin, huh?" Alvin thought about it. "That's sounds great, but what's the catch?"

"No catch," Mickie said, pouring him another drink. "Let's just say it's a way of apologizing for the way I acted last night."

"Well, okay," Alvin said. "It sounds great."

Mickie wrote down the address and instructions on how to get there. "Thanks, man, I appreciate it."

Brittany came running back over to Alvin. "Hey, guess what?" she said, excitedly. "I caught the bouquet."

"I see that," he said and kissed her.

"You know what that means," she said.

"It just means you caught the bouquet."

"Alvin!" she scolded. "Don't tease me."

"I like teasing you," he said, as he walked her back over to the festivities. He saw that Simon had just retrieved the garter belt.

"Alright, single guys only," Simon said. "Alvin, that includes you."

Alvin hesitated, until Brittany pushed him forward. She stood back with the other girls, giving him a smoldering look as he stood in line. Simon threw the garter belt, but Alvin was nowhere in the vicinity of it.

Instead, Theodore was the one that waved it up in the air. Eleanor approached him, giving him a big kiss.

"I knew you'd catch it," she said.

Simon came over to Alvin. "I was sure you would catch that thing," Simon teased.

"That doesn't matter," Alvin said. "Brittany caught the bouquet. That's enough."

"So, you two have plans after the wedding, or should I ask?"

"Well, I fact I'm talking her on a little surprise vacation," Alvin said.

"Really," Simon said, intrigued by his brother mysterious plans. "Where to?"

"Seems Mickie Donner has this cabin just out of town. Private, secluded."

"Oh, I get it," Simon said. "You skl devil."

He gave his brother a light punch. "Hey, I won't be doing anything you won't be doing tonight."

"Yeah, okay," he said.

Simon gave him a disapproving look and went back over to Jeanette. He took her hand as the music started again, and they danced a little more, until it was time to cut the cake.

It was a french vanilla cake with a lemon filling. It was Jeanette's favorite. They each took a piece feeding each other. They couldn't resist the temptation to kiss each other before taking another bite.

All the girls awed at the sight, where some of the guys just shouted out for some cake. Brittany took a small piece. She was pretty full after her dinner, so she wasn't that hungry.

The party was starting to wind down and Simon and Jeanette were anxious to get going. Jeanette wanted one last goodbye with her sisters before heading off to the hotel where they would be spending their wedding night.

"Do you two know how much I love you?" Jeanette said. She was crying, but they were tears of joy. "I couldn't have done this without you."

"Oh, sweetie, we love you so much," Brittany said. "We just want you to be happy."  
"I am," Jeanette said.

"Oh, and, Jean," Eleanor said with a wink. "Have fun tonight."

She blushed at her little sister's insinuation, but Simon had come over to collect her. "You ready to go?" Simon asked her. "Mrs. Seville."

"Yes, I think so," she said, giving her sisters one last hug.

"Go on," Brittany said and blew a kiss at her.

She felt so lucky to have a family like this, and they were all family, now and forever.

**Okay, I finally got this chapter together. I hoped you all liked it. It took me a while to write, so I hope it was well worth it. Remember to review and tell me what you think. See you next chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16: One Special Night

**One Special Night**

Simon helped Jeanette out of the car. She was carrying a small suitcase filled with things that she would need for the night. They would be leaving to go on their honeymoon in the morning. That was still a surprise to Jeanette. Simon had not told her where they were going.

They entered the hotel together. They were still in their wedding clothes. They hadn't bothered to change. They just wanted to get to their room as soon as possible.

They approached the main desk, where they greeted by a short bold man with a friendly face. "Newlyweds?" he questioned, already knowing the answer to that question.

"Yes?" Jeanette said. "Just a few hours ago, in fact." She held onto Simon and looked up at him adoringly.

"We have a reservation," Simon said. "It's under the name of Seville, Simon Seville."

"Oh, yes, it's right here. Room 412." The man signaled for a bellhop to take their bags. They each only had one.

"This way," the bellhop said and led them to their room. Jeanette didn't let go of Simon the whole time, and he couldn't stop looking at her.

"Here we are," the bellhop said and handed Simon the key card.

Simon took it and put it in his pocket. The bellhop brought their bags into the room. They stood outside the room, just staring at each other.

"We should do this right," Simon said.

"What do you mean?" Jeanette asked, playfully.

Suddenly, he picked her up and carried her into the room. She squealed at first, stunned that he would make such a gesture.

"That was so crazy and impulsive," she and giggling in his arms. She kissed him fiercely, not noticing that the bellhop was still in the room. Not until the young man cleared his throat.

Simon put her down and reached into his pocket for his wallet. He gave the bellhop and modest tip and thanked him. As the boy left, Simon closed the door. He looked over at Jeanette, who still looked so stunning in her wedding dress.

He walked over to her and kissed her gently. "Did I tell you how beautiful you looked today?"

"Only every minute," she said. "And you looked so handsome. Today was everything I ever dreamed of... and more. I still can't believe it. It's like a dream."

"A dream come true," he said, and held her close. He kissed tenderly at first, then his kisses intensified. He moved his lips down to her neck, making her moan softly. He led her over towards the bed, but she stopped him.

He looked confused. She just smiled and said, "You just wait here," she gave him a quick kiss. "I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise?" he questioned.

She walked over towards the door and picked up her small bag. She went over to the bathroom and put her hand on the handle. "I'll be right back," she said and opened the door and walked inside. She closed it slowly. He then heard a knock on the door.

He went to go answer it. "Yes," he said.

"Room service," two of the hotel workers said. One brought in a cart with a silver platter, and the other brought in a bottle of wine and a beautiful bouquet of flowers.

"For the newlyweds," one of them said.

"But we didn't order this,' Simon said.

"It was a gift," the other said and handed him a small envelop. He opened and read the card.

*

_Just a small gift on your special night._

_Alvin & Brittany._

_*_

It made him smile. He gave the two workers a tip, and they both left. He looked over to the bathroom just in time to see the door open. Jeanette came out wearing a white lace nightgown with a matching see through robe. His mouth dropped open, seeing her standing there.

"Jeanette," he whispered as she came towards him.

"Is that are you can say?" she asked, reaching for his hand. She looked over at the silver platter, the wine and colorful flower arrangement. "What's all this?"

"A gift from Alvin and Brittany," he said.

"Well, then, we shouldn't let this go to waste," she said. Simon took the cue and uncorked the wine. He poured her a glass and handed it to her. Then poured one for himself.

"To us and our future," he said and took a sip. She drink her wine slowly, not being much of a big drinker. She put her glass down and grabbed Simon into an embrace. She kissed him fiercely and led him over to the bed.

"What about the food?" he said.

"That's for after," she said, pressing her body against his. "Are you really that angry?"

"Not for food," he said, going for her neck again.

"Me either," she said, gasping.

Her robe fell the the floor. She helped Simon remove his jacket and vest and discarded them onto the floor. They both sat down on the bed and continued kissing each other, while Simon proceeded to unbutton is his dress shirt. He removed it, and as seeing his exposed chest Jeanette glided her hands up and down. Simon started to moan in pleasure at her light touches. He wrapped his arms around her as she started to kiss his bare skin. He gasped several times at her touch as he was becoming more and more aroused.

He stopped her for a moment. She looked up at him. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"We're forgetting something," he said and got up off the bed and went straight for his bag. He brought it over and pulled something out of it's front pocket.

She started to giggle and he dangled the little plastic packet in front of her. "You think of everything."

She started to kiss him again as the straps on her nightgown fell down her shoulders. She stood up and let the gown fall the the floor. She stood before him, naked and vulnerable. He smiled at the sight of her. As she sat on the bed next to him. He rose to his feet, and she helped him remove his pants. She scooted herself further on the bed, awaiting her lover.

He soon joined her, kissing her soft lips, then working his way down her neck and collarbone. She moaned in pleasure at his touch. He worked his way down to her breasts, touching them softly. He glided his tongue over her left nipple, making her shutter with pleasure.

Her breathing became heavier with every touch. He knew exactly how the get to her. She ran her hands up and down Simon's back, sending tingles throughout his body. She traveled down to his boxers and slowly pulled them down.

"You're anxious," he whispered in her ear.

"Yes," she said almost breathless. He kicked off his boxers and they dropped to the floor. He kissed her again before grabbing the condom off the nightstand.

He sat up and put it on, which ignited something inside Jeanette. Before he knew it he was on his back. He could see the hunger in her eyes. She wanted him so badly, and he wanted her as well. Never before had she taken control like this. It only excited him more.

"I want you inside me now," she whispered into his ear.

She kissed him fiercely as he raised himself up a bit and turned her over until he was a top of her. As he entered her she gasped slightly, while kissing him. He thrust hard into her, and she did the same to him, sending a grunted gasp out of him.

Sweat consumed him as he continued to thrust inside her, sending gasps of pleasure out of her. She held onto him tightly, only releasing after she hit her climax. She lay in his arms with her energy spent.

She looked into his eyes and kissed him sweetly. She held a devilish smile. He inquired about this. "What are you thinking?" he asked, kissing her forehead, then her face and lips.

She raised herself up a bit and stroked her hand on his cheek. "Oh, nothing," she said with a slight laugh. "Just how we get to spend very night like this from now on."

"I thought already did," he said, jokingly while stroking her hair.

"Yes, but now it's official," she said, smiling down at him. "So, what to do you want to do now?"

"Do you need to ask?" He reached over and kissed again as they rolled under the sheets together.

* * *

When Theodore and Eleanor returned home to their apartment, Eleanor seemed exhausted and plopped down on the couch. Theodore joined her and put his arms around her.

"Are you sleepy?" he asked her.

"No, not really," she said. "It's just been a long day." She looked at her ring and again, and let out a small laugh.

"What is it, sweetie," Theodore asked her.

"Just something Brittany said," Eleanor said, looking up at him. "She wanted to know what we were doing when you gave me this."

"You didn't tell her, did you?" Theodore asked. He looked horrified at the thought.

"Of course not," Eleanor said. "That's just between us, but ever since she been hounding me about us setting a date."

"Well, I have an idea," Theodore said. She gave him a quizzical look. "Why don't we just forget about the wedding."

"What?!" Eleanor said, getting up off the couch. "Have you changed your mind about marrying me, haven't you?" She looked as if she wanted to cry.

"Oh, no, sweetie," he said, coming up behind her and taking her in his arms. "I want to marry you more than ever."

"But you say you don't want a wedding," she said.

"Well, I was thinking we could elope," he said. "We could get in a car and drive up the coast and find a justice of the peace."

"It sounds romantic," she said, a playful look in her eye. "Let's do it."

"Really?" he asked. "It was just an idea. I didn't think you'd go for it."

"Are you chickening out?' Eleanor asked him, pulling away.

"No way," he said, pulling her into an embrace. He kissed her fiercely. When they broke apart, he said, "We can leave tonight, before anyone knows what we're up to."

"Sounds great to me," Eleanor said, giving him a quick kiss and giggling. "Let me just go pack a bag."

She flew into her bedroom and get out her overnight bag out of the closet. She packed a few clothes and her new nightgown she had just bought. Theodore hadn't seen this one yet, and she thought it would be the perfect occasion. She thought about Brittany for a moment. She was going to be so angry at her when she found out what they were doing.

When she came out of her bedroom Theodore was waiting for her. She give him a big smile. He came up to her.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked. "Because if..."

She silenced him with a kiss. "Of course, I'm sure. I love you, and I can't wait to be married to you. But..."

"But what?" he asked, suddenly scared that she had changed her mind.

"Brittany's going to kill us," she said, and laughed. So did Theodore. "As a plus, she won't try to take over the wedding plans."

"Then let's do it," Theodore said. She picked up her bag, but Theodore took it from her. "I'll carry that." Then he picked up his and led her out of the apartment. They both left that evening without a word to anyone.

* * *

"That was some wedding," Brittany said, walking into her apartment and crashing on the crouch. Alvin locked the door behind him and joined her on the couch.

"Then you should be proud of yourself," he said. "I was sure it was going to be a disaster."

"Well, you should have more faith in me," she said.

"Yeah, maybe I should," he leaned over and kissed her. She returned the favor and intensified the kiss. When it was over he looked deep into her eyes. "What was that for?"

"Being you," she said. She put her arms around his neck and kissed his neck. "I made a decision," she said, starting to nibble on his ear.

"And what's that?" he said

"She looked intensely at him. "I want to be with you," she said, and touched her lips to his.

"I want to be with you, too," he said. She reached over to kiss him again, but he stopped her. This confused her. "That's why I was hoping I could convince you..." He hesitated for a moment.

"To what?" she said. He didn't answer at first. "What's going on in the head of yours?"

"I was thinking that we might take a little vacation," he said.

"A vacation? Where?"

"That's a surprise," he said. "We could get away for a few days... just the two of us."

"I like that idea," she said. "When?"

"As soon as you pack a bag. We could leave tonight."

"Tonight? Like right now," she asked.

"Well, unless you don't want to go," he said.

"No, of course I want to. So where are we going?"

"That's a surprise," he said and she started to pout. "Let's just say it's someplace we can be alone."

"Oh, really," she said and put her arms around him. "I like that idea." She kissed him again, and then got up off the couch.

"Hey, where are you going?" he asked, and got up to follow her. He grabbed her from behind.

"Would you let go of me so I can pack?" She turned around in his embrace. "I have to change clothes. I can't go in this dress."

"I disagree. I think you look great in that dress."

"Oh, really," she said with a laugh. "I thought maybe you'd want to see me without it on."

"There's an idea," he said. She escaped his embrace and opened the door to her bedroom. "Hey, you need some help taking that dress off."

"No!" she shouted from inside her bedroom.

She dragged a suitcase out of the closet and packed some clothes and few pairs of shoes. She wondered if there was a pool where they were going. She decided to bring a swimsuit just in case. She took out a pair of jeans and a pink frilly top and came out of the bedroom.

She put down her suitcase and said, "Okay, I'm ready to go, so are you going to tell me where we're going?"

"No, I'm not, and you're not going to get it out of me," he said, pulling her into an embrace. "Because if I did it wouldn't be a surprise."

"Okay," she said. "But aren't you going to need some clothes for the trip."

"Yea, so I we'll just stop by my place and pick up some stuff."

"Sounds like a plan," she said. "So what are we waiting for?"

He picked up her suitcase. "Damn, what do you got in here. Bricks?"

"Very funny," she said, lightly hitting him.

She grabbed her purse and opened the door. She followed him out and locked the door. They caught the elevator and road down to the parking garage. They walked across the garage to Alvin's car.

"I'll be so happy when I get my new car," she said, and entered the vehicle after he unlocked the door. He put her suitcase in the truck and got in on the driver's side.

She put on her seat belt as Alvin put the key in the ignition. Soon, they made it to his apartment building and got out of the car.

"I hope we don't disturb Theo and Ellie," Brittany said. "They might be celebrating."

"You do mean...," Alvin said, not being able to finish the sentence. "Let's just go up."

"Alright," Brittany said.

He took her hand and led her into the building. They waited for the elevator. One of Alvin's neighbors got in with him.

"Hey, Al," he said.

"Hey, Sonny," Alvin said.

"I haven't seen you around much," Sonny said. He looked Brittany up and down. "And I can see why?"

"Watch it, Sonny," Alvin said, giving him the eye. "That's my girlfriend." Brittany laughed at the whole thing. "What's so funny?" he asked her.

"You," she said, still giggling. "You should be used to guys flirting with me by now."

"Yeah," he said, putting his arm around her. "You're right."

They exited the elevator together and walked down the hall until they reached his apartment door. They walked in cautiously as not to disturb Theodore and Eleanor.

"It's really quiet in here." Brittany said. "Do you think they're home?"

"Maybe they went out," Alvin said. She followed him into his bedroom. She sat on his bed and waited for him to pack a bag. She laid down on her stomach on his bed and giggled.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Enjoying the view," she said, teasing him.

"Oh, really." He came over to her and kissed her. She got up off the bed and followed him out of the bedroom. As they reached the door he turned back to see a devilish look on her face. "And what is that look about?"

"What do you think?" she said, putting her arms around him. "So, do you really what to go on this trip? We could stay here."

"Oh, yeah," Alvin said. "And let Theo and Ellie walk in on us."

"Go point," Brittany said. "Okay, let's go."

He took her and hand led her out the door. They made their way out of the building and back to the car. Brittany didn't know where they were going, and she didn't care as long as it was with Alvin.

* * *

The next morning Jeanette awoke around eight. She almost forgot where she was. Her eyes fluttered opened and she saw Simon sleeping next to her. She reached over to him and wrapped her arms around him.

He started to stir and pulled her close to him. "Good morning," she said. Her lips had found his, and she kissed him tenderly. "I thought I was dreaming." She put her head on his chest and snuggled close to him.

"It's not a dream," he said, stroking her hair. "It's real."

"I think I need some convincing," she said. "Do you have any ideas?"

"Just one," he said, turning himself over until he was on top of her. She giggled as he started to kiss is neck. She held onto him tight as he kissed her fiercely, ready for another round of love making.

* * *

Around noon, they checked out and returned to their apartment to pack for their honeymoon. Jeanette wanted to stop by Brittany's place to thank her once again for everything she did.

When she approached her sister's apartment she saw several policemen and the detective who was working the Campus Killer case. She remembered his name as Detective Norris.

"What's going on?" Jeanette asked, as she approached the scene.

"Sorry, ma'am," one of the officers said. "But this official police business."

"But this is my sister's place," Jeanette said. "Is she alright?"

Detective Norris approached her and said, "Miss Miller?"

"Well, actually it's Mrs. Seville now," she said proudly. "What's wrong with my sister? Detective Norris, right?"

"Well, Mrs. Seville, we think your sister may be in trouble." Jeanette went white all the sudden. Simon grabbed hold of her as Detective Morris continued. "We made a mistake. Alan Fenwick isn't the killer."

"What? But what about the evidence? And all those pictures he had of me sister in his room."

"We found the gun used in your attack. It was registered to a Seamore Westley."

"Seamore Westley?" Simon questioned. "Why does that name sound familiar? Wait a minute. We went to highschool with a guy named Seamore."

"Mister Seville, he's been going by a different name the last few years, a Mickie Donner. We have reason to believe that he target is Brittany Miller. Now, do either of you know where she is?"

"Yea," Simon said. "My brother told me he was taking her on a vacation, some cabin. He tole that Mickie... Oh, my god."

"What?" Jeanette asked.

"They went to Mickie's cabin," Simon said.

"Do you know where it is?" Detective Norris asked.

"I'm not sure. Alvin told me it was just outside of town. Damn, I can't remember." Simon had a thought. He looked in his wallet and found the a piece of scrap paper that that Alvin had given him. "That's it," he said.

"Honey, what is it?" Jeanette asked.

"This, is may be the place Alvin and Brittany went to." The detective looked over and took the paper from Simon. "Does the place look familiar?"

"Yes, it does," Detective Norris said. "There's a lot of cabins in this area. Don't worry, we'll find them."

"Then I'm going with you," Simon said.

"Simon, no," Jeanette said. "I not going to let you do that. It could be dangerous."

"Jean, that's a brother out there and your sister."

"But what if something happens to you?"

"Don't worry," he said. "I'll be fine."

"Son, I can't let you do that," Detective Morris said.

"Please, that's my brother and sister-in-law out there. That guy tried to kill my wife and almost destroyed my family. I not going to just stand by..."

"Okay, kid, but don't get in our way."

"Agreed," Simon said.

"Then I'm coming, too," Jeanette said.  
"No, Jean, I'm not going to allow that," he said, and kissed her forehead. "I want you to stay here where it's safe."

"Okay," she said, and holding onto him. "Please, promise me that you won't get yourself killed."

"I promise," he said. "Now don't worry."

"Impossible," she said and kissed him.

"Now, you go home and pack for our honeymoon, and I'll be back soon." He turned to the detective and said. "So let's get going."

Simon was so scared at the moment. He didn't know if that maniac had already done something to Alvin or Brittany. He just hoped they were alright.

**Okay, there another chapter in the bag. So, how did you like it? Remember to review. I love hearing from you. Next chapter some of you have been waiting for. Alvin and Brittany go on a little Weekend Getaway. Will they consummate their relationship? Is there's dangerous lurking in the shadows? Find out next time.**


	17. Chapter 17: Weedend Getaway

**Weekend Getaway**

Theodore drove down the highway, until he noticed a sign of a small town. The name appealed to him, so he turned off the highway. "Everheart," he said. "Sounds like the town for us."

"I love the name," Eleanor said.

"I love you," Theodore turned to her and said. She giggled at that and sat back and enjoyed the ride.

As they entered the town, Eleanor became all excited. She was happy they had decided to do this. The town was so inviting, like a quaint little village. It was nighttime, so there wasn't anyone on the street. They looked for the nearest hotel. They found a little bed and breakfast, that looked like a miniature-sized Victorian Mansion. Theodore parked the car and led Eleanor up the walk and entered the establishment.

There was an elderly lady sitting behind the counter that was crowded by fresh flowers with various decorations.

"May I help you?" The woman said.

"We'd like a room, please," Theodore said.

"Alright," the woman said. She eyed the ring on Eleanor's finger."That is a beautiful ring," she said. "I can tell you two are in love. Have you been married long?"

"Well," Eleanor started. "We're not married yet, but we're sort of eloping."

"Well, you're in luck," the woman said. "My husband just happens to be the judge in this town. He'd be happy to marry you two."

"We'd like that," Eleanor said. "Right, Theodore?"

"Right," he said.

"You two wait right here." The woman picked up the phone. "Harold," she said in the phone. "I got two customers down here." She hung up the phone and came from behind the counter. She looked over at the young couple. "Well, can I have your names?" she asked.

"I'm Eleanor Miller, and this is my fiance' Theodore Seville."

"Well, you two are just the most adorable young couple I have seen in a long time." She looked over at Eleanor. "Alright, do you have a dress?"

"A dress?" Eleanor thought for a moment. "We left in such a hurry. I guess I forgot."

"Don't you worry about that. I think I have a dress that will fit you."

"That would be great, thank you. Miss...umm..."

"Mrs. Grant, but you can call me Emily."

Suddenly and elderly gentleman approached them. "Emily, what are you talking about... customers?"

"Harold, here they are," Emily said. "This nice young couple right here. They want to get married."

"Well, well," Harold said, examining them. "Is this a shot gun wedding?"

Emily slapped him. "Harold, don't say such a thing. Can't you tell these two are in love." Emily came towards Eleanor and took her by the hand. "Alright, you come with me, and I'll show you that dress."

Theodore was about to say something, but Harold stopped him. "Don't worry, Son. Emily will take care of your bride."

Emily led her to a small room on the second floor. There was an old Victorian style rocking chair that Emily insisted Eleanor sit in. She walked over to the other side of the room where there was a large hope chest. She opened it with a key that was hanging around her neck. She pulled out a garment bag and laid it out on the bed. She opened it up and showed the dress to Eleanor.

She gasped when she saw how beautiful it was. "This is too much," Eleanor said. The dress was an off white color with little pearls sewn in throughout. It had a long skirt that flowed freely. "I couldn't."

"Of course you could," Emily said. "Every girl needs a beautiful dress to wear on their wedding day, and it's about time this dress had been worn."

"Well, alright," Eleanor said. "She took the dress from Emily, who showed her where she could change in private.

When she came out Emily smiled at her. "Well, don't you look like a princess." She handed her a pair of shoes. "Here you are. A girl can't get married wearing tennis shoes either. Eleanor looked at her feet and saw that she was wearing her sneakers.

She laughed out loud. "I guess they don't match the dress." She sat down and changed her shoes.

"Now let's do something with your hair," Emily said. "You have the most lovely blond hair I've ever seen. I used to have hair like this, but that was years ago.

Eleanor relished the attention. Emily reminded Eleanor a little of her adoptive mother Miss Miller. She missed her so much, especially today.

"So why are you two eloping?" Emily asked. "Don't you have a family?"

"Yes, we do," Eleanor said, while Emily styled her hair. "I have two sisters, and Theodore has two brothers." Eleanor laughed for a minute. "In a way, Theodore are already related."

"Related? How's that?"

"Well, my sister Jeanette married his brother Simon," Eleanor said, still laughing. "The wedding was yesterday. We got home from the wedding, and we were talking about how my sister Brittany was hounding us about setting a date, and that when Theodore got the idea of eloping."

"He sounds like a romantic one," Emily said.

"He is. I never thought we would make this far, but here we are."

"Well, I can tell the two of you are going to be very happy together." She led Eleanor over to the mirror. "Alright, what do you think?"

"It's gorgeous," Eleanor said. She saw that Emily had put tiny yellow flowers into her hair. "Thank you, Emily." She gave the older woman a hug.

Emily smiled at her and led her down the stairs to her awaiting groom. They entered a large parlor where Mister Grant and Theodore where wanting. Harold had loaned him a suit, and when Eleanor saw him, he looked so handsome to her.

Emily gave her a bouquet a artificial flowers they used for most of their marriage seeking customers. Eleanor surprised Theodore by speaking first. "Hi, handsome."

He turned around to see her in the beautiful wedding dress Emily had loaned her. He just smiled at her, since he was speechless at the sight of her.

"So, are you two ready to get married?" Harold asked.

Theodore took her hand, and they both said at the same time. "Yes."

Judge Grant preformed the ceremony, while Mrs. Grant served as a witness. When it was over they kissed each other. The older couple looked on in awe, as they refused to break apart for at least a few minutes.

"I think these two would like a room," Harold said.

"Hush, your mouth," his wife said.

Eleanor and Theodore didn't care. As far as they were concerned they were to only two people on earth at that moment.

* * *

"Wow!" Brittany exclaimed. "How did you find out about this place?"

"It belongs to Mickie Donner," Alvin said. "You know, the guy from the cafe' who always flirting with you."

"Are you jealous?" she teased.

"No, but I should be, because I got most gorgeous girl on campus." He leaned in and gave her a big sloppy kiss. "Yum. You taste so good."

She laughed seductively. "Oh, god, I need this vacation."

"So you're glad you came?

"I guess so, besides Jeanette and Simon are on their honeymoon, and I think Theodore and Eleanor are happy to have the place to themselves."

"Are you calling me a third wheel?"

"Well, if you are, you're the most adorable third wheel I've ever seen." He picked her up and swung her around. She wrapped her legs around his waist and begun kissing him again. This time more intensely. Finally they were alone, truly alone, but she became oddly nervous being this close to him. She planted her feet on the ground and spoke, stuttering a little. "We should get the stuff out of the car."

Alvin helped her unload the car and carry everything into the cabin. It only had one bedroom, but there was a working fireplace and a small kitchen. They both were pretty quiet for the next few hours, opting instead to listen to the radio. Music always seemed to relax them.

It was a hot day and Brittany was sweating badly.

"Hey, I got a great idea," she said, coming up behind Alvin.

"And what's that?" he asked.

"A way to beat the heat," she said. "Why don't we go for a swim?"

"You want to go swimming?" he asked, stunned by her suggestion.

"Why not? We're all alone. The sun's going down, and besides, it'll be fun."

"Yea, sounds great."

"Good," she said, giving him a quick kiss. "I'll go put my swim suit on."

She disappeared into the bedroom. She came out ten minutes later. She was in a two piece with a beach towel wrapped around her waist, and she was carrying a blanket.

"What's that for?" he asked, pointing at the blanket.

"For after," she said with a smile. "How about you grab the bottle of wine and some glasses."

"Oh, is that your plan?"

"Sort of," she walked out of the cabin, teasing him with her saunter. "Are you coming?" she called out.

He grabbed the wine and two glasses and sprinted for the door. By the time he made it to the lake she was already in the water. "Brittany, what are you doing?"

She dove under the water and came back up again. "You think you can catch me?"

"Britt, come on," he said.

She shook her head in the negative. "You have to catch me first."

He was wearing nothing but his swim trunks and a T-shirt. He took his T-shirt off and dove into the water. She swam away, but not as fast as she could have, because he easily caught her.

"Okay, now, you're mine," he said, putting his arms around her. "I guess I win this round."

"Oh, really," she said. "Either way, I win."

"How so?" he asked. Before he could say anything else she pressed her lips against his. She opened her mouth, letting him feel around the softness of her mouth. Her sweet taste was intoxicating him. When they finally came up for air, they just looked long and hard at each other. "Do you know how much I want you?"

"Yea," she said, starting to tremble. "I want you, too." She started kissing him again, feeling his hands all over her body even under the water.

Soon they swam back to shore. Brittany picked up the towel and quickly dried herself off. She tossed the towel to Alvin, and he dried himself as she spread the blanket on the grass. She laid down on her stomach. When he looked at her he saw her motioning with her finger for him to come and join her.

She had two glasses of wine poured, and she handed him one. She finished hers in one gulp and waited for him to finish his. "You still thirsty?" he asked her.

"Yea," she said, sitting up. He was about to pour her another glass, until she stopped him. "But not for the wine." She moved her hands up and down his chest. She put her tongue to his nipples, drinking in his taste.

"Oh, baby," he said, lying her on the blanket. "You make me crazy, you know that?"

"But you like it," she said and giggled.

He kissed her again. First her lips and down her neck until he reached her breasts. She raised herself up half way and unclasped her bikini top from the back. She tossed it aside and laid back down on the blanket.

"You're so incredibly beautiful," he said, his hand lightly gliding over her breasts. It was enough to excite her. She moaned in pleasure, feeling his tongue roll on her sensitive nipples.

"Oh, god," she gasped.

He continued to explore her body, every inch of her. Every touch exciting her more. He made his way down to her bikini bottoms. He looked up at her and saw a bit of fright in her face.

"Are you alright?" he asked. "Do you want to stop?"

"No," she said. "I'm just a little nervous."

"Me, too."

He then proceeded to remove her bikini bottoms to reveal the treasure that lay underneath. He tossed them aside with her top and proceeded to remove his swim trunks. She noticed his penis was rock hard which excited her even more.

She sat up, putting her lips to his again. She had something in her hand, and she handed it to Alvin. "You really did remember everything."

"I didn't want anything standing in our way." She helped him put it on, then looked deep into his eyes. "I love you," she said.

"I love you, too," he whispered in her ear and laid her back down on the blanket. She spread her legs open as he tried his best to enter her gently, but his need for her dulled his senses. She gasped, almost losing her breath. "You alright?" he asked.

"Yea," she said. She held tightly to him begging for more. "Don't stop." She gasped with each one of his thrusts, until she couldn't stand it anymore and screamed out in pure pleasure. He felt it, too. They both screamed out until their energy was spent. He collapsed on top of her.

After a few minutes some of his energy returned, and he looked into her eyes. "You are so amazing," he said, touching her face and smiling at her.

"You were pretty terrific yourself." He finally pulled out of her, and they both laid in each others arms. They laid there listening to the sound of nature. "Thank you," she said, her head resting on his chest.

"For what?" he asked, forcing her to look him in the eye.

She just giggled a little and said, "For talking me into coming up here."

He kissed once again and rolled over on top of her. "How's your energy?"

"As good as yours," she said, putting her arms around his neck. "I want you to take me again."

He did as she commanded. Entering her once again. Her cries of pleasure could only be heard by the inhabitants of nature that surrounded them. After their second round Brittany quickly fell asleep. He carried her back up to the cabin unbeknownst to them someone was watching.

* * *

The morning soon came, and Brittany awoke in the bedroom of the cabin. She was a little disoriented. She turned over in bed to see Alvin sleeping next to her. She smiled, putting her arms around his chest. He was awakened by her touch.

"Hey," he said, looking at his naked girlfriend lying next to him. "Good Morning."

"Yes, it is," she said, and kissed him. "How did we get in here?"

"You fell asleep," he said, kissing her neck. "So I carried you in here."

"Why didn't you wake me up?" she asked.

"You looked so peaceful, so I just picked you up and brought you in here and put you to bed." He leaned over and kissed her again.

She laughed a little and said, "You can put me to bed anytime."

Neither of them felt like getting out of bed, until they felt those hunger pains.

"How about I make us some breakfast?" Alvin suggested.

"No way," Brittany said. "I don't want to die."

"I could say the same about your cooking," he teased her.

"Hey, Eleanor has been teaching me," she said, putting on her robe.

"Really?" he said and grabbed her from behind. "So what else have you learned? After last night..."

She turned to face him still in his embrace. "You want want to be my teacher?"

"Only if you're mine," he said and pressed his lips to hers. "You sure you're hungry?"

"Yea," she said, "but it doesn't mean we can't save this for later." She gave him a quick kiss and walked into the bathroom. She changed clothes and came back out. "All yours," she said.

"Yes, you are," he said, grabbing her and pulling her into another kiss. His hands glided up and down her back.

"You keep doing that and neither of us is going to get something to eat."

"Alright," he said. He walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

Brittany went into the little kitchen of the cabin and got out the things she would need to make breakfast. She just hoped she remembered everything Eleanor taught her. Cooking wasn't her favorite chore, but she would bare it for hungers sake. By the time Alvin came out of the bathroom she almost had everything done. It was a modest breakfast consisting of eggs, toast and sausage.

Alvin came into the kitchen as Brittany was scooping the food onto two plates. "So, what have you concocted?"

"Just a little breakfast," she said and handed him the plate. He hesitated for a moment then took a bite. He swallowed slowly. Brittany waited patiently for him to say something. "Well?"

"It's good," he said. "I guess your cooking lessons are paying off."

"I'm glad you think so," she said and picked up her plate and sat down at the small table. Alvin sat down opposite her. After taking another bite she looked at him and remarked, "I'm going to get Theodore to teach you how to cook."

"Forget it," Alvin said, scooping up the rest of his eggs. "He already tried." She laughed at that, remembering the last time Alvin tried to make her breakfast. "What's so funny?"

"You are," Brittany said, still laughing.

"Oh, really," he said, coming over and pulling her into an embrace. He kissed her tenderly at first then deepened the kiss, rolling his tongue around with hers. He then looked into her eyes, her gaze meeting his. "What do you say we go back to bed?"

"Are you that tired?" she whispered in his ear.

"Exhausted," he whispered back.

"So am I," she said. "I don't think I can make it to the bedroom."

"Then I guess I'll have to carry you."

He picked her up and carried her back into the bedroom. He laid her back down on the bed and begin to kiss her again. She moaned in delight at every touch. He stopped for a moment to take off his shirt. She did the same with hers. They looked into each others eyes, hungry for each other.

She inched her shorts off little by little, which she did on purpose just to tease him. She sat on the bed on her knees in nothing but her brae and panties. She helped him off with his pants. As they fell to the floor she started to kiss his chest feeling her hands up and down his back.

"Oh, that feels so good," he said and joined her on the bed. He went right for her neck toppling her, until she lay on her back. She was still felling down his back until she reached his boxer shorts. She playfully pulled them off.

"I don't think we need these anymore," she said and giggled.

"Then I don't think we need this either." He undid her brae strap and carefully removed it. He lay on top of her and kissed her passionately. She was almost breathless by the time he broke off the kiss.

"Where are the condoms?" she asked almost in a whisper.

"I got one right here," he said. He started to put it on, while she removed her panties. She positioned herself comfortably, eagerly awaiting him. "You ready?"

"Yeah," she said, reached up and kissed him. He hovered over her ready to enter her. He hesitated for a moment. "What are you waiting for?"

"I just wanted to look at you for a moment," he said, touching her face. "You're just so beautiful."

She smiled at him and reached up and kissed him again. He couldn't wait any longer. He wanted her so badly. She wanted him, too. He entered her slowly, wanting the moment to last as long as possible. From the very moment he was inside her she started to moan in ecstasy. Which each thrust her moans became louder and more urgent.

He was almost afraid he had hurt her, until his looked at her face and saw the smile planted on it. "I want more," she gasped. She held onto him as the sweat drenched her body, and her orgasm reached its height. Finally she cried out as he thrust deeper into her. He also cried out as she thrust back at him. With his energy spent he collapsed onto her.

"Oh, god, you're incredible," he whispered in her ear.

She just giggled as he laid down beside her. She cuddled up close to him. "Did I wear you out?"

"You did," he said, and kissed her forehead. "That's okay with me."

She laid her head on his chest and moaned softly. "Will it always be like this?"

"It'll only get better," he said and held her close in his arms.

"I can't imagine it being better than this," she said. "I love so much."

"I love you," he said and closed his eyes. In minutes he was asleep and so was she.

* * *

A little while later Brittany was awakened by a noise outside. Alvin was still asleep, so she shook him awake. "Alvin," she whispered. "Alvin, wake up."

"What?" he said, wiping the sleep out of his eyes. "Hey, baby." He was still incoherent. "What the matter? You all horny again."

"No," she said. "I heard a noise outside."

"Oh, that's probably some forest animal," he said, laying back down. "Let's go back to sleep."

"Alvin, I'm serious," she said, shaking him awake again. "Please, go check it out."

"You're that scared?" he asked. He sat up in bed. "Okay, if it will make you feel better."

"Thanks," she said and gave him a quick kiss.

He got out of bed and put on his pants and t-shirt. "The things I do for you."

She smiled at him as he left the room. She heard the front door of the cabin shut. Brittany waited for a while, but he hadn't come back. She was getting worried, so she decided to get up and get dressed to see what was going on. She put on a pair of jeans on and one of the T-shirts she brought with her. She went out into the living room. That's when she heard a knock on the door.

She felt somewhat relieved. "Did you lock yourself out?"

The door opened but to her surprise it wasn't Alvin. "Mickie? What are you doing here?"

He just stood there in the doorway and said nothing.

**Okay here's the end of another chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Two more chapters to go.**


	18. Chapter 18: Moment Of Truth

**Moment Of Truth**

"Mickie, what are you doing here? Brittany asked.

"Well, this is my cabin," he said, walking in slowly.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Brittany said. "Did you want us to leave?"

"No, Brittany, I don't want to leave. This is where you're suppose to be." Brittany looked at Mickie strangely.

"Mickie, what's going on?" she asked. There was a look in his eyes that was frightening to her. "Where's Alvin?"

"Now, don't go worrying about Alvin," Mickie said, coming closer to her. "He's not here, but I am."

She tried to slowly back away from him, but he was too fast for her. He must have seen the fright in her eyes. She tried to run for the door, but he grabbed her and threw her to the floor.

"Don't run away from me, Brittany," Mickie demanded. "I'm not going to hurt you."

She sat on the floor shaking. "Why are you doing this?"

"Don't you know?" he said, standing over her. "I had to get your attention somehow. All these years you never once looked at me, not the way you looked at him."

"What are you talking about?" she asked, attempting to get to her feet. There was a chair nearby, and she pulled herself up into a standing position. Mickie just kept coming closer to her, so she backed up, trying to stay out of his grasp.

"Don't you remember?" he asked in a quiet voice. He then backed her up against the wall. "No, you don't." His became angry he grabbed her face and forced her to look him in the eye. "You never even acknowledged me."

She forced his hand off of her. "I don't know what your talking about," she said. She tried to push him away from her, but he grabbed her wrist and started to twist it. Tears formed in her eyes from the pain he was inflicting. "Please, just let me go." She cried out in pain, until he finally released her. He pressed his body up against hers, trapping her in place so she couldn't move.

"I can't do that," Mickie said, brushing his hand against her cheek. "Not after all my plans. Everything I've done. It's all been for you."

"What have you done?" she asked, but in a way she didn't want to know.

"Didn't you get any of my messages?" he asked. His voice was low, almost silent, which sent a cold chill up her spine. "I mean, after you kept hanging up on me."

A look of horror entered her face. "Oh, my god, no," she said, escaping his grasp, but he slammed her up against the wall. "It wasn't Alan. It was you." Her fright turned to anger, and she used all her strength to pushed him away from her. He was caught off guard for a few seconds. She scrambled to get to the door again, but he wrestled her to the floor. She was able to turn herself over, but he grabbed hold of her arms and held her down.

"Don't ran away from me!" Mickie shouted. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Then, please, just let me go," she pleaded with him.

"Why should I?" Mickie asked, getting angry again. "So you can go back to Alvin?" He looked down at her with a disgusted look on his face. "How could you let him touch you like that?"

He let her up again, and she regained her footing. His hands were still tightly wrapped around her wrists. "You were watching us?" The thought sent a cold chill up her spine.

"It wasn't your fault, right?" Mickie said, trying to sound sympathetic. "He forced you to do it."

"No," Brittany said, shaking her head. "Alvin and I love each other."

"No!!!" he shouted, and threw her on the couch. He hovered over her, holding her down firmly. "That's not true! You're not like the others. They had to die. Don't you see."

"No, nobody deserves that," she said struggling to get free of him, but he was too strong.

"What about that slut of a sister of yours," he said with hate in his eyes. He started to laugh sadistically. "That little bitch just had to get away. That's why I had to shoot her."

"You tried to kill my sisters. Why? They never hurt anyone."

"They were sluts!" he shouted. "They would come into the cafe' bragging about it. All of them, so I had to get rid of them." He demeanor changed again to something more calm. "But not you. You were pure... until him."

"Mickie, please, you don't know what you're talking about."

"He raped you, didn't he? Just tell me he raped you." She keep shaking her head. "Tell me!!!" he shouted and grabbed her by the throat. Tears were running down her face. He pressed harder, until it was difficult for her to breath.

"Okay," she managed to choke out. He eased up and finally released her. She lay there gasping for air.

"See how easy that was," Mickie said, and tried to sooth her gently. "Now, just let me take care of it, and I'll never let him hurt you again."

"Mickie, no," she said, realizing what he was about to do. She raised herself off the couch and grabbed hold of his arm. "Please, don't hurt him." Her voice was pleading, but he seemed to pay no attention. "I'll do anything you want. Just don't hurt Alvin."

He pushed her away slightly and looked into her tear-stained eyes. "No, I have to kill him!" he shouted at her. "Don't you see, if I don't you'll never be free."

"Mickie, please!" she shouted.

He used both hands and grabbed her shoulders. "Don't you ever raise your voice to me!" He threw her back down on the couch. He pointed a finger at her. "You belong to me now." She looked into his eyes. They were so cold.

"No, Mickie," she said, anger in her voice. "I don't belong to anybody but myself."

"Shut up!" he shouted and pulled out a gun. "Don't call me Mickie. Don't you even remember my name?'

"What? Mickie, what are you...?"

"That's not my name!" he shouted, pointing the gun at her. "My name is Seamore Westley. Don't you remember?"

"No," she said, and started to tremble. "I'm sorry."

"No, of course not. Little Miss Brittany Miller, the most popular girl school. She would never remember anyone like me. All you ever saw was him. He didn't deserve you, but you just kept taking him back no matter what he did."

"Look, that was high school, Mickie..."

"My name is Seamore!" He shouted, and grabbed her arm with one hand, while pointing the gun at her head with the other.

"Okay, Seamore," she said, sobbing. "Please, put the gun down."

He just stared at her with cold eyes. The gun was still pointed at her. She was so petrified that she couldn't move.

* * *

Outside in the woods that surrounded the cabin, Alvin awoke with a splitting headache. "Damn!" he said staggering to his feet. "What the hell hit me?"

When he shook off his dizziness, he thought for a moment. "Brittany!"

He ran back to the cabin and tried to open the door. It was locked. "Brittany!" he shouted.

Inside the cabin, Brittany could hear him yelling her name. 'Seamore' was distracted for a moment. "Time to kill the competition," he said quietly.

Brittany heard him and rose to her feet. "No!" she shouted. "I won't let you do that."

"I have to!" he shouted.

"No!!" she screamed and tried to grab the gun from him. "I won't let you kill Alvin." She grabbed hold of the gun and tried to wrestle it out of his hands. She could hear Alvin outside the door, banging hard and trying to get it.

"Let go, Brittany," 'Seamore' said. "Don't you see I have to do this."

"NO!!!" she shouted. Suddenly there was a loud bang. 'Seamore' dropped to the floor as did Brittany. The sound paralyzed her. She remained in a sitting position a as the gun hit the floor.

The whole world went silent for her as she just stared at 'Seamore's' lifeless body.

Alvin managed to kick in the door. He rushed in to see Brittany just sitting and staring off into space. There was blood all over her hands and some splattered on her clothes.

"Brittany," he said, coming towards her. She didn't seem to acknowledge him. "Baby, look at me, please." She slowly turned her head and looked into his eyes but didn't say anything. "Speak to me. Tell me you're alright."

"Alvin," she said, speaking in a whisper. "I didn't mean..."

"I know, baby," he said and took her in his arms.

He heard footsteps outside and a police siren. Then two officers entered the cabin. They had guns drawn. Then he saw Detective Norris come in.

"What the hell happened here?" he demanded to know.

"That son a bitch tried to kill my girlfriend," Alvin said, still holding Brittany. "That's what."

"No," Brittany said. "He wanted to kill you. I stopped him."

"Miss Miller," Detective Norris said. "Are you telling me you killed Mickie Donner?"

"That wasn't his name," she said. "It was Seamore Westley. He went to high school with us. He killed all those girls... because of me."

"Detective," Alvin said. "I need to get her out of here. Please."

"Alright," he said. "But don't go far."

At that moment, Alvin saw his brother in the doorway of the cabin. He helped Brittany to her feet and helped her out. Alvin looked over at Simon.

"What are doing here?" Alvin asked him.

"Looking for the two of you," Simon said. He looked over at his sister-in-law. She was silent and shaking with blood on her clothes. "Brittany, are you okay?"

"Yeah... I-I think so," she said slowly, still leaning on Alvin. There was paramedics waiting to examine her.

"Baby, you need to go with them." She just shook her head. "They just want to make sure you're okay. I'll be right here. I promise."

"Alright," she said and paramedic led her away. Alvin kept her within eyesight.

"You should be on your honeymoon," Alvin said, scolding her brother.

"And I would be if my big brother would stay out of trouble," Simon said. "So, how Brittany, really?"

"She's in shock," Alvin said. "If that lunatic wasn't dead I'd kill myself."

"It's over now," Simon said. "At least he can't hurt anyone else. So, exactly what happened?"

Before Alvin could answer, he heard Brittany screaming. He ran over to her. "Hey, baby, what's wrong?" He looked over the paramedic. "What the hell are you doing to her?"

"Just checking for injuries," he said. "Then she just went crazy."

"I told you, don't touch me!" Brittany shouted. She got up off the stretcher and backed away slowly.

"Brittany, it's okay," Alvin said. "You're safe now."

"No..." she said, urgently looking around for something. "Alvin? I have to find him," she said. She looked disoriented and confused.

"Brittany!" Alvin said, taking hold of her. "It's me."

She looked long and hard at him. "Alvin," she almost whispered. "Is it really you?"

"Yeah, it's me." He put his arms around her and hold her as she cried. "You're safe now. I'll never let anyone hurt you again."

He walked her back over to the stretcher She sat down as one of paramedics approached. She looked up at him. "I'm sorry," she said. "I'm just..." she couldn't continued. She just sat there quietly, so the paramedic could examine her.

"Alvin," she said, when the examination was over. "Please, take me home."

"Brittany, you should go to the hospital," Alvin said. "You need to get checked out."

"No, I'm fine," she said, jumping down. "I just want to go home."

Detective Norris approached. Brittany became frightened. "Miss Miller, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said. "I didn't mean to.." She couldn't say it. "Mickie's dead, isn't he?"

"Yes, he is," he said. "We'll need a statement from you."

"Not right now, okay," Alvin said. "She's still in shock."

"Alright," Detective Norris said. "Can I come to your apartment tomorrow afternoon?"

"Sure," Brittany said. "That would be fine." She looked over at Alvin. "Please, take me home now."

"Go on home," the detective said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Alvin led her to the car. Simon followed. "So what's going on?" Simon asked.

"Nothing," Alvin said. "Just taking Brittany home. You need a ride?"

"Yeah, and I should call Jean," Simon said, opening the door to the backseat. "She's probably worried out of her mind."

Alvin helped Brittany into the car, while Simon got into the back seat. He dialed Jeanette as Alvin drove off for home.

"Hello, Jean," Simon said into the phone.

"Simon," Jeanette said frantically. "Oh, thank god, are you alright? What about Brittany and Alvin?"

"We're all fine," Simon said. "We're on our way home, so we'll see you soon."

"Alright," Jeanette said. "Please, hurry. I love you."

"I love you too," he said and hung up.

Brittany was quiet all the way home. She kept staring out the window. She was a mess, but she didn't care. She started to dose off as they reached the parking garage of her apartment building. She didn't even get out of the car. She just sat there staring out into nothing. Her behavior started to worry Alvin. He made is way over to the passenger's side door and opened it for her.

She looked up at him, but there was a vacant expression on her face. "Hey, Britt, we're home."

"Home?" she questioned. "Oh, okay." He helped her out of the car and led her to the elevator.

All three of them got into the elevator. When they reached Brittany's floor, Simon asked, "Do you need any help with her?"

"No, we're fine," Alvin said. "You just go be with Jean. She needs you."

Alvin led Brittany down the hallway and opened her apartment door for her. He led her inside. "You're home now."

"Yeah," she said, almost sounding like her old self. "Umm... I'm going to go take a shower. I must look awful."

"Alright," Alvin said, and kissed her forehead. "I'll be out here if you need anything."

She smiled at him slightly and went into her bedroom. She felt like a zombie as she walked into the bathroom and turned the water on. She took off her clothes and threw them in the hamper. Her whole body ached as her flesh touched the hot water. She felt a bump on her head and ran over in her mind how Mickie slammed her against the wall.

She touched her neck slightly and felt a sudden pain. She recalled how he try to choke her. Her arms also had bruises, but that was nowhere near the emotional pain she felt. She washed her hair and scrubbed her body clean. She stepped out of the tub and wrapped a small towel around her head and dried herself off. She put on her nightgown and robe and stepped back into the bedroom.

At that moment Alvin knocked on her door. "Brittany, can I come in?"  
"Yeah, sure," she said and sat on her bed.

He opened the door and smiled when he saw her. "I brought you some tea."

"Thanks," she said, as he handed it to her. He sat down next to her as she took a sip. Her hands were shaking a bit, so she put the cup down on the nightstand.

She looked over at Alvin. His hand stroked her cheek. He looked in her eyes and said, "I'm so sorry."

"For what?" she asked, confused by his statement.

He took her hand and said, "For not protecting you better."

"No, it's not your fault," she said.

He could see the bruises on her, specially her neck and her left cheek. "He hurt you," he said.

"I know," she said, fighting back the tears. "But I'm going to be fine, as long as I got you."

She reached over and kissed him. He touched the back of her head wanting to hold her, but she felt a sharp pain. He backed off. "Hey, are you alright?"

"Yeah," she said. "I just have this bump on my head. If must of happen when..." She stopped and got up off the bed. Her back was to Alvin. He got up and walked over to her.

"What happened?" he asked her. Tears filled her eyes, and she started to cry. She turned to him and he put his arms around her. "It's alright." She cried in his arms as he led her back over to the bed. "You should get some sleep. I'll stay out on the couch."

"No, no," she said. "Please, stay with me."

"You're injured, and I don't want to hurt you."

"I want you to stay," she said. "I just want to fall asleep in your arms. I feel safe there."

"You sure?" he asked her. She nodded. He turned the bed down and helped her into bed. He got in bed on the other side and laid down next to her. She cuddled up next to him as he sang to her. Within minutes she fell asleep.

* * *

That same night Simon returned to his and Jeanette's apartment. She had been sitting on the couch when he came through the door. She flew out of her seat and threw her arms around him.

"I was so worried about you," she said and kissed him multiple times, until she looked upon his face. "Don't ever do anything that crazy again."

"I promise," Simon said and embraced her.

"So, how's my sister?" she asked as they sat down on the couch together. Simon stayed silent for a moment, which frightened Jeanette. "What's wrong with my sister?"

"She's just in shock, that's all," Simon said, trying to reassure her.

"Did he hurt her?" Jeanette asked, the fright returning to her face.

"He roughed her up a bit, but she's alright," he said. "There's something else."

"What?" Simon hesitated for a moment. Jeanette looked frightened and took his hand. "Please tell me."

"Mickie Donner's dead," Simon said. "It seems he pulled a gun, and Brittany..."

"What?" Jeanette almost shouted. She was quite hysterical by now. "What he do to my sister? Tell me."

"I'm not sure," Simon said. "All I know is that there was a struggle, and the gun went off. Brittany wasn't hit, so I don't want you to worry."

"I want to go see her," Jeanette said, getting off the couch. "It'll only take me a minute to change."

Simon got up and walked over to her. "Jean, that's not a good idea. She's probably sleeping by now."

"But I have to see her," Jean said.

"We'll go tomorrow," Simon said. "I promise. Okay?"

"Alright," Jeanette said. Simon held her again. She was so relieved he had come home safe.

* * *

Alvin didn't sleep well that night. He was so worried about Brittany. She just wasn't herself. It was more than what Mickie Donner had done to her. Whatever she needed, he vowed he would be there for her. She was sleeping soundly, but when he looked upon her and saw the bruises, it made him angry again, but mostly at himself. He hated the fact that he didn't protect her when she needed it most.

He looked at the clock. It was about noon. He heard the phone ring from in the living room. He didn't want to wake Brittany, so he raced into the living room to answer it.

"Hello?" he said quietly.

"Hey, Alvin," he heard his brother's voice on the other end.

"Si, what's up?" Alvin said. He went to close the bedroom door.

"How's Brittany?" he asked.

"She's sleeping," Alvin said. "I'm really worried about her. What that son and bitch did to her..."

"Al, it's over," Simon said. "All you can do now is be there for her."

"I intend to do just that," Alvin said. "Look, I got to go, just in case she wakes up."

"Okay," Simon said. "We'll be by later. Jean wants to see Brittany."

"Alright," Alvin said. "I'll call you when she wakes up."

Alvin ended the call and put the phone down on the coffee table. He was going to make some coffee, but then he heard Brittany screaming from the bedroom.

He raced back to the bedroom to see her thrashing in the bed. "Brittany," he said, trying to sooth her, but her screams became louder. "Wake up."

"No!" she screamed. "Let go of me! Don't touch me!"

"Brittany!" he said more urgently. "Please, wake up."

He grabbed hold of her, trying to coax her out of her sleep. Suddenly she opened her eyes. Her whole body was shaking. She could no longer speak. He held her close to him, until she calmed down.

"You alright now," he said, rubbing her back and continuing to hold her.

She pulled away from him for a moment. "I think so," she said. "Just a nightmare."

"Are you sure?" he asked, stroking her hair.

"Yeah," she said. "I just thought I was..." her voice trailed off. She looked like she was dazed and confused. She held her head in her hands and rubbed her temples with her fingers. "My head is throbbing," she said.

"I'll get some aspirin," he said and got up and went into the bathroom. He came back a few minutes later. "Here you go."

She took and pills and swallowed them with some water. "Thanks."

"Why don't you try to go back to sleep?" Alvin said. "It might do you some good."

"Okay, I'll try," she said and laid back down.

He pulled the covers over her and turned out the light. He then heard the doorbell ring. It startled Brittany a little.

"I'll get it," Alvin said. "You just rest."

He walked back into the living room and raced for the door. He opened it to see Detective Norris standing there. "I came to see Miss Miller."

"Now's not a good time," Alvin said. "She's sleeping."

"No, it's alright," Brittany said, coming out of her bedroom. She was in her robe and slippers.

"I thought you were sleeping," Alvin said, coming up to her.

"I can't sleep anyway," she said. "I might as well get this over with." She looked over at the detective who was standing in the doorway. "If you could just wait a few minutes, while I go change."

"That would be fine," he said.

Alvin watched her go back into the bedroom. He then walked back over to the detective. "Detective Norris, please, just do me a favor, and take it easy on her."

"Don't worry, son," he said. "I just want to get the facts, so we can wrap up this case."

Brittany soon came back into the room, wearing and pair of jeans and a T-shirt. Alvin put on a pot of coffee, while Brittany sat down on the couch with the detective.

"I just want you to tell me exactly what happened," Detective Norris said.

"Well, my boyfriend, Alvin, and I decided to go on a little vacation to get away, so we went up to Mickie's cabin. The morning after we arrived, I woke up, and heard a noise outside. Alvin went to go see who it was. When he didn't come back I got worried, so I was going to go look for him. There was a knock at the door. I thought Alvin locked himself out, so I went to answer it. That's when Mickie came in."

"Did he say anything to you?"

"No, not at first. I thought maybe he wanted us to leave, but he was acting strange. Before I knew it, he grabbed me. He started saying all these strange things."

"What kind of things?"

"He...um..." Brittany hesitated, as she started shaking again. "He said everything he did, he did for me. That's when I knew. I knew it was him. He was the one who killed all those girls. When I realized that I tried to get away, but..."

Brittany was obviously upset. Detective Norris took her hand and said, "Just take your time."

"Okay, um... when I tried to get away, he grabbed me and threw me to the floor. I was dazed, but I wasn't hurt. I pleaded with him to let me go, but he just got angry. I said I belonged to him now. I resisted, but he put hand on my neck. I... I couldn't breath. Something happened. I heard a noise. Someone banging on the door. They were calling my name."

"Did you recognize the voice?"

"Yes, it was Alvin, but that made Mickie even madder. He... um... he pulled out a gun, and..." She couldn't go on. She started sobbing into her hands. Alvin came over and put his hands on her back to sooth her.

"That's enough," he said. "She's too upset to do this now."

"No, I'm alright," Brittany said, drying her eyes. "Where was I? Oh, yeah, Mickie pulled out a gun. He said he was going to kill Alvin. So I screamed at him to stop. That he didn't have to do this, but he wouldn't listen. So I grabbed for the gun, and we struggled. And then the gun just went off. I don't really remember anything after that."

"So, what happens now?" Alvin asked.

"From what we know, and and Miss Miller's account, this is a clear cut case of self defense."

"Thanks, Detective," Alvin said. Detective Norris got up from the couch and walked towards the door. Alvin graciously showed him out. "If you need anything else just call."

"Good day," he said and left.

* * *

At that very moment Jean was racing around the apartment trying to find her shoes. She ran a comb through her hair as she spotted one just under the couch. She had just grabbed it when her phone rang.

She practically tripped over her own two feet trying to answer it. She was on the floor when she finally hit the talk button.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Mrs. Seville," her sister's voice came through.

"Ellie? Where are you?"

"We're on our way home," Eleanor said. There was an excited tone in her voice. "I have some big news. You're not the only Mrs. Seville. Theodore and I eloped."

"What?! Brittany's going to kill you."

"Yeah, I know. So how's your honeymoon?"

"Postponed?" Jean said, as she lifted herself onto the couch.

"Why? What happened?"

"Ellie, I have something to tell you." Jean went silent for a moment. Then continued, "Well, it turns out that Alan Fenwick wasn't the campus killer. It was Mickie Donner."

"You're kidding," Eleanor said. "Did they catch him?"

"Ellie, he's dead," Jeanette said and Eleanor went silent. "He attacked Brittany and Alvin, and Brittany accidentally shot him."

"How's Brittany. Did he hurt her?"

"I'm not sure. Simon told me she was fine, but I'm going over to her place to see for myself."

"Well, we'll be there as soon as we can."

"Okay, Ellie, see you soon."

Jeanette put on her other shoe and left a note for Simon who had gone out to get some food. She left the apartment and sprinted down the hallway to the elevator. She was anxious to see her sister.

* * *

Back at Brittany's apartment, she was still very upset. Alvin went back over to the couch to see about her. He sat down next to her and put his arms around her. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, but I feel so guilty," she said. "I killed him."

"He would have killed you and me and who knows how many others."

"I know, but..." she stopped for a moment and looked over at Alvin. "I didn't tell Detective Norris everything."

"What do you mean?" Alvin asked her.

"It was something Mickie said... about you. He..."

"I doesn't matter, baby. It's over."

"But I still see him in my head. He said something horrible about you... about you and me. Alvin, he was watching us. The night we went swimming, and we made love for the first time. He was watching us."

"Watching us?" Alvin looked on in horror. "Why that filthy bastard."

"That's not all," Brittany said. She was trembling, Alvin dared not think of what else he did to her.

"Brittany, he didn't... rape you, did he?"

"No, but he tried to get me to say that you did. When I wouldn't he started choking me, until I told him what he wanted to hear. I'm so sorry."

She started crying again. Alvin hold her and stroked her hair. "Baby, don't cry. It's not your fault."

"He just tried to make what we did together sound dirty and disgusting, and it wasn't. It was beautiful and pure. I tried explain that to him, but he wouldn't listen. Please, don't hate me."

"Never," he said, and gently rocked her. "I love you, and I'm glad your okay. I'm the one who should apologize. I never should have left you. I never should have believed him when he said he was sorry for his behavior at Simon's Bachelor party. He set us up, Brittany, but it's over."

"Yeah, it's over," she said and dried her eyes. She held onto him. "I didn't think we were going to make it out of there."

"I did," Alvin said, and kissed her tenderly. "I'm never going to let anything break us part. I promise."

"After this I know there nothing we can't handle." He kissed her tenderly, but the moment was soon broken when there came a knock on the door. "I wonder who that could be?"

"Brittany!? Are you home?"

"That's Jean," Brittany said. She was ready to get up off the couch and answer it, but Alvin beat her to it.

Jeanette came racing into the Brittany's apartment and sat down next to her. "Brittany, are you alright? That maniac didn't hurt you."

"Jean, I'm fine, but what are you doing here. You're supposed to be on your honeymoon."

"We couldn't go after what happen to you. So we just postponed it for a few days."

"I'm sorry, Jean," Brittany said. "You should really go on your trip, and stop worrying about me."

"I can't help it," Jeanette said and hugged her sister. "I'm glad you're alright."

"I'm fine," Brittany said, and put on a fake smile.

"I do have some other news," Jeanette said. Her tone had lightened as a bright smile came to her face. "It's about Ellie and Theo."

"What about them?" Brittany said, her tone getting a little urgent. "They're okay, right?"

"They're fine. In fact, they're on their way home. In seems that our little sister has eloped."

"What?!" Brittany shouted and stood up and paced around the room. "Here I was ready to help her plan a wedding and she elopes. I'll kill her."

"That's what I told her," Jean said and came towards her sister. "Don't be too mad at her. When I talked to her over the phone she seemed happy."

"Well, I guess it's not so bad. How about we give them a big party when they get back?"

"And where would we have it?" Alvin asked.

"At the club, where else?" Brittany said. "If those two think they're going to get away with not having a big bash, well..."

"Okay," Alvin said. He looked happy to see her excited about something, and not dwelling on the horror of the night before.

There was another knock on the door. Alvin when went over to answer it. "Hey, Simon," Alvin said, trying to sound casual.

"Have you seen my wife?" Simon asked.

"Right here," Alvin said, and fulling opened the door. Jeanette just waved at her husband.

"I was worried," Simon said, as he came in. Jeanette got up and walked towards him.

"I left you a note," she said. "I just needed to see my sister." She gave him a look, that said that they needed to be alone for awhile.

"Okay," Simon said. He looked over at Alvin "Come on. Let's give the girls some time to talk."

"You gonna be okay?" Alvin asked Brittany. She nodded, but he still wondered.

She sullenness had somewhat returned. Jeanette could tell right away. After the guys left, she looked over at her sister.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Jeanette asked her.

"Yes, I'm fine," Brittany said, but there was a cold chill in the air. Jeanette knew her sister too well.

"I don't think you are," Jeanette said. "Maybe you should talk to someone. A professional?"

"You mean a shrink?" Brittany said. "I'm not crazy, I..." Brittany started to cry again. "Jean, I killed him, and I feel guilty over that."

"You shouldn't," Jeanette said.

"I know," Brittany said, looking back at her. "But it doesn't change the fact that I took someone's life."

"But it wasn't your fault," Jeanette said.

"I know that, but..." Brittany went silent again. "Okay, I'll think about it."

"Thanks, Brittany," Jeanette said and embraced her sister.

"No, thank you," Brittany said.

She thought long and hard. She was the older sister, the one that was suppose to take care of her, and here Jeanette was taking care of her, and she was glad.

**Okay, that's the end of this one. I hope it wasn't too shocking. Thanks for reading and remember to review. One chapter to go. See you next time.**


	19. Chapter 19: Therapy

**Okay, I know this chapter in long overdue, but I just got blocked on it. Oh, and this is not the last chapter. One more after this. Enjoy.**

**Therapy **

After about an hour the boys returned. It was getting late and Brittany started to yawn.

"I think it's about time we were heading out," Simon said.

"It's not that late," Brittany said. "Besides we still have lots of planning for this party."

"We'll do it tomorrow," Alvin said. "But for right now you need some sleep."

"Alvin's right," Jeanette said and hugged her sister. "We'll talk about it tomorrow."

"Oh, alright," Brittany said as Simon and Jeanette were walking out. She closed the door and looked back at Alvin. She smiled as she walked closer to him. He took her hands and led her towards the bedroom.

"So, what did you and your sister talk about?" he asked after they entered the bedroom.

"Oh, nothing, just sister stuff," Brittany said as she started to undress.

"Is that all?" he asked, coming up behind her.

"What else is there?" she said as walked over and sat on the bed. Alvin gave her a stern look. "Okay." She hesitated for a moment. "Jeanette seems to think that I might need to talk to someone. You know, about what happened."

Alvin sat next to her and took her in his arms. "I think she's right."

She pulled away slightly. "Not you too," she snapped. She got up and folded her arms over keeping her back turned. "I'm perfectly fine."

"I don't think you are," Alvin said and forced her to turn around and look at him. "I'm just worried about you."

"I'm alright," she said. "Besides the only person I need is you."

"Well, you got me," Alvin and put his arms around her. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Good," she said and smiled. She yawned again as Alvin led her back to the bed. He pulled back the covers and she laid down. He laid next to her wrapping her arms around her. At that moment she felt safe, and she always hoped it would be that way.

That night Brittany fell asleep almost instantly. She felt somewhat safe and secure knowing Alvin was next to her.

The next morning Alvin was the first to wake. He heard his phone ring and answered it quickly so it didn't wake Brittany. He dashed into the living after picking it up.

"Yeah," was all he said.

"Hey, Alvin, guess who?"

"Theo?" Alvin questioned, shocked at hearing his brother's voice. "Where the hell are you, man?"

"Our place," Theodore said. "Ellie and I just got back."

"Yeah. I heard you two got married."

"So, how's Brittany?" Theodore asked.

"I don't know," Alvin said in a low voice. "She said she's fine, but I'm not so sure."

Suddenly, Alvin heard screams coming from the bedroom. "Hey, Theo, I got to go."

Before Theodore could say anything, Alvin hung up and raced into the bedroom dropping his phone on the living room floor. As he walked in he saw Brittany thrashing around in bed. He ran to her in the attempt to wake her up.

"Brittany!" he called out, trying to jostle her out of her sleep. "Wake up, baby."

"No! Don't touch me!" she shouted, punching at the air. "Get away."

"Brittany!" he called again. "It's me. Alvin."

Suddenly she opened her eyes and saw him sitting next to her. She was shaking badly and sweat drenched her face. She looked upon the face of her boyfriend. She was a little dazed and confused. "What happened?"

"You were having a nightmare," he said. She sat up still shaking. "Do you want to tell me about it?"

There was minute or two of silence, long enough for Brittany to calm down. "I'm fine," she said and got out of bed. She headed towards the bathroom, but Alvin blocked her way. "What?"

"Brittany, you're not fine. In fact, you're anything but."

"Would you please get out of my way," she shouted, trying to push passed him. He took her arm firmly but gently. "Please," she said, her voice calm.

"Alright, but this isn't over," he said letting her go.

Brittany refused to say anything or even look at him as she walked into the bathroom. It worried him that she was acting this way. He heard his phone ring and wondered where it was coming from. He raced back onto the living room where he saw it lying on the floor. He picked it up and answered it quickly.

"Alvin," he heard his brother Simon's voice.

"Yeah," Alvin said. He looked back at the open bedroom door. "Who is it, Si?"

"I just got a call from Theo," Simon said. "He said you were acting strange. So what's going on?"

"It's Brittany," Alvin said. "She had a bad nightmare, and now she won't talk about it."

"Anything we can do?" Simon asked.

"You and Theo get the girls and get over here. I think we need an intervention."

"Okay, we'll be right there," Simon said.

Alvin hung up the phone and dialed Theodore's number. He waited patiently as a few rings passed by. Finally someone answered. "Hello, Eleanor Seville here." There was a giggle in her voice. "How may I help you?"

"Ellie, it's Alvin," he said. "Is Theodore there?"

"He's in the shower," she said. "Anything I can help with?"

"How soon can you guys get over here?" Alvin asked.

"What's going on?" Eleanor asked. "Is Brittany alright?"

"That's just it. I'm not sure. She had a nightmare, a really bad one. And after everything that happened with Micky..."

"Say no more," Eleanor said, interrupting him. "We'll be right there."

"Thanks, Ellie," Alvin said and hung up the phone. He paced around the room until he heard a knock at the door. He quickly walked to the door. "Who is it?" he called out.

"Your brother," Simon said, sounding testy.

Alvin quickly opened the door and ushered him inside. Jeanette was with him. "What's going on with my sister?" she asked.

"Sit down, and I'll explain," Alvin said. He walked into the kitchen to put on a pot of coffee. When he came back into the living room he was so wired that all he could do was pace back and forth. "Okay, here it is. Brittany had a nightmare."

"She's had them before," Jeanette said. "And after what happened to her..."

"I know, but this is different," Alvin said. "I think she may have been..."

"What?" Jeanette asked. She thought for a moment, then a look of horror came upon her face. "You don't think..."

"She said he didn't, but I'm not so sure," Alvin said. "And if he did..."

"What, Alvin?" Simon asked. "What are going to do?"

"Well, if he wasn't already dead I'd kill him, " he said, making a fist.

"I know you're angry, Alvin," Simon said, rising from his seat and putting his hand on Alvin's shoulder. "But the important thing is that we're all here for Brittany."

"That's the problem. I wasn't there for her, and look what happened. I should have been there to protect her."

"Alvin, it wasn't your fault," Jeanette said. "None of us knew what he was capable of. It gives me a cold chill thinking about what he could have done."

Simon wrapped his arms around her at that moment. It seemed to lighten her mood. At that moment there was a knock on the door. Alvin quickly walked to the door and opened it.

"Okay, big brother," Theodore said sternly. "What's going on?"

Alvin didn't say anything, just opened the door wide enough for Theodore and Eleanor to walk inside. "Just in time," Simon said, walking over to greet his brother.

"What's going on with Brittany?" Eleanor asked.

At that moment Brittany emerged from the bedroom fully dressed. "Hey, guys, what's going on?"  
"That's what we'd like to know," Eleanor said, coming towards her sister. "Alvin told us you're having nightmares again."

"Brittany shot a stern look at Alvin. "It's nothing," she said. "Everyone has bad dreams."

"But, Brittany," Jeanette said, standing up from the couch. "I think you need to talk to someone, a professional."

"I'm not crazy!" She shouted. "Mickie's dead, and he can't hurt anyone anymore." She stared off into space, the memories of the night before fresh in her mind. "He's dead, because I killed him." She closed her eyes tight and held her hands to her ears. She could almost hear the shot in her head. Suddenly she came to her senses. "It's over now, and I just want to forget about it."

She turned back and walked into her bedroom and shut the door. "Brittany, wait!" Alvin called out to her.

He was about to walk back over to the bedroom door when Jeanette stopped him. "No, Alvin," she said. "Let me talk to her. I think she needs a sister right now."

"I'll come too," Eleanor said. Jeanette took Eleanor's hand as they walked over to the bedroom.

Brittany," Jeannette called out. "Can we come in? Just us girls."

"Go away!" Brittany cried out.

"We can't do that," Eleanor said through the door. "Please, Brittany."

Hearing the concern in Eleanor's voice caused Brittany to walk over to the door. She opened it slowly. "Okay," she said and let them inside. She was still trying to dry her eyes as she sat down on the bed. "I'm sorry I blew up at you guys. I know you're only trying to help."

"We know," Jeanette said as she sat down next to Brittany. "Micky did bad things... to all of us. I still have nightmares."

"So do I," Eleanor said. "Every time I look in the mirror I remember that night. For a while I thought I was so ugly, and I wouldn't let Theodore look at me. He made me realized it didn't matter."

"And here I thought I was the vain one," Brittany said and cracked a smile. "I guess I'm not handling this very well."

"It's okay, Brittany," Jeanette said, interrupting her sister. "We're here for you. Do you remember what I told you about? The therapist that helped me."

"Yeah, but I don't..."

"I think you do," Jeanette said, interrupting her. "You need someone to talk to, someone objective. She helped me, and I think she can help you."

Brittany looked at both her sisters. They looked so worried and concerned. "Alright," she said. "If I do this will you both stop pestering me.

Eleanor and Jeanette both laughed at that as all three sisters embraced.

Once they broke apart Jeanette reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. "Okay, let's make you an appointment."

"Now!" Brittany shouted in shock. "We don't have to..."

"Brittany," Eleanor scolded. "We're not giving you a chance to weasel out of this."

"Eleanor!" Brittany shouted out. "You're one to talk after sneaking off and getting married behind our backs."

"This is not about me, Brittany, so don't change the subject," Eleanor said, waving her finger at Brittany.

"Okay, you two," Jeanette said as she put her phone away. "Stop arguing. You have an appointment at two o' clock tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Brittany questioned in shock. "That was quick."

"Don't worry," Jeanette said, taking her sister's hand. "We'll go with you."

"No," Brittany said, getting up off the bed and taking a few steps away. "This is something I have to do on my own."

Eleanor looked sternly at her eldest sister. "Brittany, this wouldn't be your way of getting out of this, would it?"

"No," she said defensively, while sitting back down on the bed. "I promise."

"Okay, but if you don't show up I'll know about it. "I'll just call the doctor's office and find out for myself."

"Deal," Brittany said as she went to the door. She opened it to find the boys sitting down and drinking coffee. "Hi, guys," Brittany said. Alvin ran over to her.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said. "I will be. I have an appointment tomorrow afternoon. I'm going to talk to someone, a doctor."

"That's great," Alvin said and embraced her. "So what do you say we all go out for breakfast?"

"Great," Theodore said, sprinting for the door. "I'm starved."

The group headed out, but Alvin was still worried.

The next day in the afternoon Alvin drove Brittany to the hospital. As he parked in the hospital parking lot. Brittany just sat there looking off into space. "Hey, are you alright?" Alvin asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said. As she opened the car door Alvin touched her shoulder.

"Do you want me to come with you?" he asked.

She looked back over at him. "No," she said quietly. "This is something I have to do alone."

"Alright," he said. "But call me when you're finished, and I'll come and pick you up."

"Okay," she said. She was about to step out out the car when he pulled her towards him. He kissed her tenderly.

"Brittany, you know I love you, right?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said with a half smile. "I love you too."

With that she got out of the car and walked towards the hospital. She turned back once to see Alvin still looking her way. She smiled to herself as she walked through the doors. She took the elevator up to the sixth floor. She approached the reception desk where there was a young woman sitting there filing her nails.

"Excuse me," Brittany said, trying to get the woman's attention. The woman looked up at that moment. "I'm Brittany Miller. I have an appointment with Doctor Veckors today."

The woman looked over at her computer, hit a few keys and said, "Yes, alright, ma'am. Just have a seat, and the doctor will be with you shortly."

Brittany sat down in the waiting room. She took a deep breath and looked up at the time. It was ten after two. It never failed, she thought to herself. It didn't matter how early a person arrived for an appointment. It seemed the doctor was always running late.

She looked over to see if there was any good magazines, but they were all psychiatry magazines at least two years old. She fidgeted nervously wanting nothing more than to walk out of there.

As she was about to stand up and slowly edge her way out she heard someone call her name. "Brittany Miller?"

She quietly looked in the direction where the voice was coming from. She took a deep breath and walked over to the middle-aged woman.

"Yes," was all she could say.

"The doctor will see you now," she said and led Brittany into one the closed doors. As it opened a cold shiver went up her spine. She wished she was anywhere but here.

"Doctor Veckors?" she asked in a small voice.

"Yes, Miss Miller," she said. "You sister said you would be in today."

"Well, to tell you the truth I almost didn't," Brittany said. She breathed in deep, feeling like she would pass out.

"Would you like to sit down and talk about it?" the doctor asked. Brittany slowly sank down into the chair and fidgeted nervously. "It's alright, Miss Miller. We'll just take it slow."

"Alright," she said. "Well, um... I was... ah... attacked... it was by someone I thought was a friend."

"Attacked... do you mean sexually?" Doctor Veckors asked.

"No, well... not really. It didn't get that far. He held me hostage and tried to kill my boyfriend, but I... ah... I killed him."

"And how do you feel about that?"

"Well, I'm not sure. I feel a lot of things," Brittany said as tears filled her eyes.

"Take your time, Miss Miller, the doctor said. "There's no rush."

"I feel angry and scared... helpless," She said. The tears were still flowing, but she managed to keep her composure.

"That's normal after suffering a trauma like that."

"But I don't want to feel anything!" she shouted and stood up. She paced around the room wanting to go somewhere but not knowing where. "I just... I just want to forget it."

Doctor Vectors rose to her feet and walked over to Brittany. "That's not an option. You have to deal with those feeling in order to move on. So tell me. What so you feel right now about what happened."

Brittany hesitated for a moment then looked off, staring into nowhere. "Guilty," she said and started cry. I killed him. How could I?"  
"Your life was in danger, right?" the doctor asked. She nodded, but Brittany then looked away. "What do you think would have happened if you didn't take the action you did?"

She thought for a moment, remembering Alvin beating on the door, screaming her name. In her mind she saw him come through the door while Mickie pointed the gun at him and fired.

"No!" she screamed out. She looked over at the doctor, the tears still flowing. "He would have killed Alvin and then forced me me to..."

She sank down on the floor and cried. "Why? Why did he do it? It was my fault. He killed all those girls because of me."

"It wasn't your fault," Doctor Veckors said, soothing her. "Protecting yourself and the people you love is not a crime."

"I know but... I still wish it didn't happen."

"In a perfect world it wouldn't have, but it did. The good thing is that you survived. Focus on that."

"I'm trying, but it's so hard. I'm afraid that I'm not handling it very well."

"No one expects you to," the doctor said, helping Brittany back into her chair. She sat in the one next to her.

"You don't understand," Brittany said, still upset. "I have to be the strong one. I always have. I'm the one who's always protected my sisters, and I couldn't this time."

"And you feel guilty about that?" the Doctor asked.

"They could have died. They almost did, and Mickey did it all because of me."

"No, Brittany," Doctor Vectors said, saying her name for the first time. "He did it because he was sick. You didn't make him do anything."

"I didn't?" Brittany questioned. "He said it was my fault, that I made him do it. He said it was because he loved me, and to show me how much."

"That's not love, Brittany. That's obsession. You had nothing to do with his behavior." Brittany looked up and half smiled at the doctor. "Do you understand that?"

"I think so, but... I can't help feeling guilty."

"Do you think you're sisters blame you?"

"They say that don't," Brittany said. "But I'm not sure."

"Have they ever lied to you before?"

"No, in fact, if anything they brutally honest." Brittany thought on all of their petty fights over the years. A smile came to her. They had always told her the truth, even when it was something she didn't want to hear. "They've been great, worrying about me when they should be thinking of themselves."

"If sounds like you three have a great relationship. They both think very highly of you."

"Jeanette told me you helped her out a lot," Brittany said. "I'm glad she got me to come here."

Doctor Vectors looked up at the clock. "Oh, it looks like our time is up, but I would like to see you again. Would that be alright?"

"Yeah, I think I would like that."

It seemed like a weight had been lifted off her shoulder, but there were still things she needed to work out. The shame and guilt of the young women he killed and the pain and physical scares her sisters endured. That would be something she would always be angry about.

"Alright, Miss Miller, you can make an appointment with my assistant."

"Alright," Brittany said as the doctor walked her to the door. She made another appointment at the reception desk for the following week. Once she was outside the hospital she dialed Alvin's number.

"Hey, beautiful," she heard him say when the first ring barely ended. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," she said with a smile. "So how far away are you?"

"Look to your left," he said.

She did and saw him waving his hand out the window of his car. "Alvin, how did you know I was done?"

"I kind of never left," he said as she walked swiftly towards his car. "So how'd it go? He asked as she reached his car.

She got in and sat down in the passenger's seat. "So what do you mean you never left?"

"I stayed just in case you needed me." She smiled at that as he took her hand. "Now, answer my question."

"It was fine," she said. "So you can stop worrying about me."

"I'll always about you," he said, looking into her eyes. "I love you."

"I'm going to be fine," she said as she put her seat belt on. "Take me to lunch?"

"Whatever you want," he said as he started the car. He had to admit she looked happier. "So where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere but The Cafe'," Brittany said with a shutter.

Her smile faded slightly thinking about all that had happened. Alvin turned to her seeing that she was a little distraught. She quickly lightened things up by turning on the radio. One of her favorite songs was playing on the radio, and she started to sing along.

He turned to her and smiled. She always seemed at her best when she was singing.

"Hey, how about Emilio's?" Alvin asked her. "Are you up for Italian?"

"Sure, it sounds great," Brittany said. "I'm starving."

He turned the corner and parked the car near the restaurant. He helped her out of the car, took her hand and led her inside. They were greeted by a hostess who showed them to their seats. Brittany immediately picked up a menu and started to look it over.

"Everything looks so good," she said, her mouth watering.

"Well, order anything you want."

"Alright. I think I'll have plain old spaghetti," she said. "What about you?"

"That sounds good to me," he said. The waitress came over and took their order. Once they were alone again. "So, how was therapy, really?"

"It was good," she said in a melancholy voice. "In fact, it helped a lot. So much that I'm going back next week."

"You are?" he asked, surprised. "But I thought..."

"Alvin, it's okay," she said, taking his hand across the table. "I just need someone objective to talk to."

"As long as it makes you happy," he said as their food came.

"Oh, this looks good," Brittany said as the waitress laid the plate in front of her. "Now all want to think about is food."

Alvin chuckled at that as he dung into his food. After all they had been through he just wanted to get back to a peaceful co-existence with the woman he loved.

**Okay, I hope you like it. Next chapter Brittany throws a big party for Theodore and Eleanor, but Alvin is planning a big surprise for her. What could be? Be here next time to find out.**


	20. Chapter 20: Celebration

**Okay, okay, I know it took my a really really long time to get this last chapter up, but I actually finished it 8 months ago. Unfortunately my computer died and I lost the whole thing, so I had to rewrite it. Well here it is the very last chapter.**

**Chapter Twenty: Celebration**

Two weeks had passed since Brittany started going to therapy. Already Alvin noticed she was acting more like her old self. It made him happy to see her enjoying life again. He woke up one morning and realized that Brittany was gone. He looked over on the nightstand to see a note. He opened it up and read it.

Dear Alvin,

Left early to finish planning Theo and Ellie's party. Meet me for lunch at Tuskan's.

Love you always,

Brittany

He smiled at the note. It was only two more days until the party, and he was planning an even bigger surprise. He got out of bed and took a shower. He wasn't out of the bathroom two minutes before his phone rang. He was hoping it was Brittany, but instead it was his brother Simon.

"Hey, Si," Alvin said. "What's up?"

"Nothing," he said with a little frustration. "That's the problem. The girls took off early."

"Yeah, I know," Alvin said as he put on his pants. "Brittany left me a note. So why don't you get Theo and come over here. I need some help with something."

"Okay, Alvin, what are you up to?" Simon asked, sounding suspicious.

"I'll explain when you get here," he said. "It's just a little surprise for Brittany."

"Okay, Al, whatever you say," Simon said, still skeptical. "I'll be there soon. Theo's on his way over here anyway."

"Great, see you soon," Alvin said and hung up the phone.

He walked into the kitchen to put on a pot of coffee. He turned on the radio looking for some tunes. All there was playing was advertisements and news, but one news report caught his ear.

_Mickie Donner aka Seamore Westly, known as The Campus Killer was laid to rest today at Lakeview Cemetery. An unknown patron paid for his burial and plot. Several weeks ago he took local college student, Brittany Miller, hostage where he was shot by the 19 year old. No charges were filed against the girl, seeing it was self-defense, the city breathes a sigh of relief at the killer's passing. The surviving victims and the families of the murder victims are still recovering. There's still no clue on who paid for his final arrangements._

He quickly turned off the radio. He wondered who it was who would pay for that killer's grave site, and he wondered how long people would be talking about it. He just wished it would end if only for Brittany's sake. She had been through enough and didn't want her to have to think about it ever again. Just then a knock came to the door. He quickly walked to the door and answered it.

"Okay, Alvin," Simon said as he walked in followed by Theodore. "What's up?"

"I'll explain on the way," he said. He started to walk out the door, but his two brothers just stood there frozen in place, stunned by Alvin's mysterious behavior.

"What's going on?" Theodore asked.

Alvin grabbed his hand and dragged him into the hallway. "Just a little surprise for Brittany and you two are going to help."

"Okay," Simon said, closing the door. "Let's just go." Alvin tossed him the key so he could lock the door.

ThegirlsweresittinginJeanette'scar. Brittanyhadhernotebookopen and a pen in hand . "Okay, girls,"shesaid."Weonlyhaveonemorethingtodo."

"And what'sthat?" Eleanor asked."Wegotthe place, thefood, the decorations. We even got new dresses. What's left?"

"Music," Brittany said. "People can't dance without music."

"So what are we doing here?" Jeanette asked.

"The music store," Brittany said, pointing directly at the establishment. "Kerri Ellis's boyfriend works here. He a DJ and we can probably get him real cheap."

"Okay, let's go," Jeanette said.

"What? You're not going to argue with me?" Brittany asked.

"What would be the point?" Jeanette said and exited the car.

Brittany practically sprinted inside, while her sisters straggled behind. She flew up to the counter where she saw a young man working behind the counter.

"Hey, Kenny," she said, smiling at him.

"Brittany," he said nervously. "What can I do for you?"

"Kerri sent me," she said. "I need you to do me a favor."

"I… ah… don't think so. Alvin would probably kill me if he saw me talking to you, and so would Kerri."

"Kenny, Kerri is the one who told me to come over here. I need you."

"What?" he asked, backing off. Kenny Clifton wasn't the best looking guy in the world, and girls had always made him nervous. That is, until Kerri came along. Even still, he would get all tongue tied any time any girl would pay him any attention, especially a girl like Brittany.

"Kenny, not like that," Brittany said laughing. "I need a DJ for my sister's party."

"Oh, okay, sure," he said and pulled out his date book. "When's the party?"

"Saturday," she said.

"Are you kidding?" he looked over at Brittany and saw that she was dead serious. "Well, okay. I think I can do it."

"Great," Brittany said. "Now, here's a list of songs. There's no compromise. These have to be played." Kenny looked over the list. He gave Brittany a strange look. "What?" she asked.

"This one," he said, looking at the song penciled at the bottom of the list. "Are you serious?"

"What's wrong with that one?" she asked, pointing to it with her finger.

"Nothing, it's just not typical," he said. "Lollypop / Candyman isn't the most romantic song."

"Well, my sister's not typical, and it's their favorite song," Brittany said. "You do have it, right?"

"Yeah," he said.

"Then that settles it. Saturday, 6pm at Burnie's."

"Sure, Brittany," Kenny said as she started to walk away.

Eleanor and Jeanette only heard the last part of the conversation. "So what was that all about?"

"Nothing," Brittany said, locking arms with her sisters. "But we got ourselves a DJ."

"Great," Eleanor said. "Did you give him the list?"

"Of course, Eleanor. There's no problem, so calm down. You and Theodore are going to have a great party."

"I hope so," she said as they were about to get into the car again. That's when Brittany heard a girl shout out. She looked around and see girl with bright red hair that looked like a bad dye job.

"Hey, I know you," she shouted as she came up to her. "I saw you on the news. Aren't you the one that shot The Campus Killer?"

Brittany couldn't answer her. She just stood there frozen in her place. Jeanette came over to her. "Sorry, Miss, but we really have to go." Jeanette looked over at Brittany whose face had gone ghost white. "Hey, Brit, are you okay?"

"Yeah," Brittany whispered. "Let's just go." She got into the car, still ignoring the girl.

"Hey, I asked you a question," the girl demanded.

Brittany shot her an intense stare. "Yes, it was me. Are you happy now?"

She started the car, and Jeanette and Eleanor quickly entered. She started to drive off when she heard the girl shout out.

"You know it's wrong to kill!" she shouted. "You'll pay for what you did."

As they drove off down another street the girls shouts faded into the air until they could no longer be heard.

"Brittany, you're driving way too fast," Jeanette said in urgency, but Brittany wasn't listening. "Please, stop the car."

She turned down an alleyway up to another street before stopping abruptly. She closed her eyes and rested her head on the steering wheel.

"What the hell was that about?" Eleanor demanded to know. Brittany didn't respond to her. She just exited the car.

Jeanette was the first to follow her out. She approached her sister who was standing on the empty sidewalk.

"Brittany," Jeanette said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

She jerked away from her sister's touch. That's when Jeanette noticed that she was crying. "How long is that going to keep happening?"

"I don't know," Jeanette said in low voice. "You shouldn't blame yourself. It wasn't your fault."

"But I killed him," she said.

"You had to," Jeanette said.

"I know," she said. "Damn that bastard for making me feel this way." Jeanette gave her a small smile which made Brittany laugh. "Thanks, Jeanette." She gave her sister a hug at the same moment that Eleanor approached.

"What was that all about?" Eleanor shouted. "Were you trying to kill us?"

"I'm sorry, Ellie," Brittany pleaded with her. "It's just when that girl said those things… I don't know. I just got a little crazy. I'm sorry."

"Maybe you should go home and rest for a while," Jeanette suggested.

"No, I can't. I have to meet Alvin for lunch," Brittany said. She looked at her watch. "And if I don't hurry I'll be late."

"Then I'll drive," Jeanette said, holding out her hand for the keys.

"Alright," Brittany said and handed Jeanette the keys. The three sisters walked back to the car and entered.

"Where to?" Jeanette asked her.

Brittany, who was now riding shotgun, said, "Tuscan's." She turned on the radio, flipping through stations until she came to the classic rock station. She heard one of her favorite songs playing, so she started to sing along.

"My boyfriend's back and you're gonna be in trouble," she song.

Eleanor came in on the chorus. "Hay, la, hay, la, my boyfriend's back."

Brittany sang the second line while Eleanor tried to get Jeanette to join in. She did reluctantly and soon they were all singing. Somehow, it felt like the old days. Brittany smiled at the thought of singing with her sisters again.

.TheodorelookedathimConfused."Sowhatarewedoinghere?"

"You'll see," Alvin said and got out of the car. He walked up to the strip as his two brothers followed him.

Theodore was still confused and looked over at Simon for an answer. "Don't ask, Theodore, because I don't even want to know." Theodore let out a sigh and just kept following Alvin.

He finally stopped at a jewelry store and walked in. Simon gave him a sly look. "Alvin, what are we doing here?"

"You're going to help me pick out something for Brittany?"

"Like what?" Theodore asked. "A necklace, a bracelet, or maybe some earrings."

"Nooo," Alvin said, holding out the word.

"Don't tell me," Simon said, rolling his eyes. "A ring?"

"Yep," Alvin said, walking up to the display case. "Something like that." He pointed to the engagement rings.

Theodore's mouth gaped wide open. "You're not…" He stopped before finishing the sentence as Alvin nodded. "You are," he said with a short gasp.

"May, I help you," the woman behind the counter asked.

"Yes, ma'am," Alvin said, being polite. "I'm looking for a ring."

"An engagement ring?" she asked. He nodded. "Well," she said, smiling. "We have quite a selection right over here."

"Hmmm…" Alvin thought for a moment touching his chin. "It's got to be a special ring. What do you guys think Brittany would like?"

"Big and expensive," Simon said.

Alvin laughed at that. "You're right." He looked at the last ring in the display case. It was so far over one might miss it at first glance. "That's the one."

The woman wore a big smile on her face. "This one is quite unique, but not the traditional engagement ring." She took it out and handed it to Alvin. There was a good-sized diamond in the center surrounded by six small pink stones. "What do you guys think?"

"It's pretty," Simon said, adjusting his glasses while studying the ring. "And it is Brittany's favorite color."

"It's beautiful," Theodore said.

Alvin nodded and handed it back to the saleswoman. "I'll take it."

"Very, well, sir," she said. "And how will you be paying?"

Alvin pulled out his credit card and handed it to the woman.

"So, when do you plan to propose?" Simon asked.

I was thinking at the party," Alvin said. "That's if you don't mind, Theodore?"

"I don't mind," he said. "In fact, I think it sounds romantic."

"Great, because I'm going to need some help from you two," Alvin said with a devilish look in his eye.

"Just what are you planning," Simon asked, putting his hands on his hips and giving Alvin an accusing look.

"I'll tell you at the party," he said as the saleswoman came back.

"Alright, Mister Seville," she said. "You're all set."

He took his card and the ring box. He put his card back in his wallet and slipped the ring in his shirt pocket. "Alright guys. Let's go. Brittany wants me to meet her for lunch." Alvin walked through the exit door, while Simon and Theodore followed him out.

Alvin dropped them off back at Theodore's and took off for the restaurant.

When Alvin arrived at the restaurant Brittany was already there. He saw her sipping a glass of ice water. Her hair was in a ponytail which made him smile remembering when they were young. They had been rivals back then, and in some ways they still were.

He tried to remember back at the very moment he fell in love with her, but it was a fleeting thought. He checked his pocket that contained the little velvet box, and he knew that this was just the beginning.

He quietly approached the table where Brittany was sitting. She was sitting there checking her makeup with her pocket mirror. "Hey, beautiful," he said.

She looked up in surprise. "Oh, hi," she said a little flustered. She put her mirror away in her purse and put her hand down on her menu. "You're late."

"Sorry about that," he said, sitting down across from her. "I had to drop Theodore and Simon off."

"Oh, really," Brittany said, taking a drink of water. And what were you boys doing?"

"Nothing much," he said, taking a sip of his water. "Just guy stuff. And you girls?"

"Just hiring a DJ for the party," she said.

"Any luck?" he asked as the waiter came over.

"We're all set," she said. "I can't wait. This should be a great party."

"Yeah, it will be," he said, with a kind of faraway look in his eye. Within seconds he came back down to reality. "So, are you ready to order?"

"Yeah, sure," she said, looking at him suspiciously. "I'll have a salad, please, with French dressing, and a ham and cheese on toast."

"Okay," the waiter said. "And you, sir?"

"Burger and fries," Alvin said plainly.

"Anything to drink?" the waiter asked.

"Two sodas?" Alvin questioned, looking over at Brittany. She nodded in agreement. After the waiter left, Alvin looked over at Brittany once again nonchalantly. "So, what else did you girls do?"

Brittany became suddenly quiet and hesitated for a short time. "Not much," she said, but refused to look at him. "And what about you and the boys?" she asked, picking up her glass of ice water in both hands and taking a sip with shaking hands.

"Brittany, what's wrong?" Alvin asked.

She put down her glass as the waiter brought their food. "Nothing," she said. "What could be wrong?"

She looked down at her plate and reluctantly started to eat. She only picked at her food which wasn't like her at all.

"Brittany, please tell me what's bothering you?" Alvin asked in a quiet voice.

She looked up at him and half smiled. "How do you always do that?"

"What?" he asked trying to act innocent.

"You know what," she said. "Thinking, you know me so well."

"But I do," Alvin said. He took her hand from across the table and stroked it gently. "So, are you going to tell me what happened?"

"Well," she said, starting off slowly. "There was this girl… at the parking lot at the strip. You know, where Shea's Music Store is. Well, she recognized me from the news, and started saying these horrible things."

"What things?" he asked, looking concerned.

"It doesn't matter," she said, looking down at her food again. "It just upset m. That's all." She looked back up at him. "It doesn't matter anyway." Her mood lightened again. "So, I don't know about you, but I'm starved." She drove into her food, putting the incident from earlier that day out of her mind. "So, you never answered my question?" Brittany said as she finished off her food.

"What question was that?" Alvin asked, as he dipped the last of his fries in the ketchup.

"What were you and your brothers doing all morning?" She asked more adamantly.

"T told you," Alvin said.

"I know what you said, 'Guy stuff.'" Alvin looked away from her which annoyed her. "You're hiding something."

"Me?" Alvin asked offended. "What would I be hiding?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out."

"Brittany, don't you trust me?" he asked.

"Well…" she said hesitantly. "I guess so, but if I find out…" she repeated pointed her finger at him.

She was interrupted by the waiter coming back to their table with the check.

"I'll take that," Alvin said.

The waiter left again, and Brittany was trying to remember what she was saying. "So where were we?"

"You were accusing me of keeping secrets," Alvin said with a chuckle.

She burst out laughing. "Okay, Alvin, keep your little secret. I'll find out soon enough."

He knew she was right, and it took all of his strength not to ask her right then and there.

They soon left the restaurant after he paid the check. He just had to be patient a little longer. Saturday night would be upon them soon, and he could hardly wait.

The night of the party came before anyone realized it. Simon was taking his van and they would all drive to Burnie's together. It was getting on to seven in the evening, and Brittany was still in the bathroom. He knocked on the door."

"Brittany, hurry up," he called out. "We're going to be late.

"I'll be out in a minute," she said through the door. "That's what you said a half hour ago," he said. "Am I going to have to break down the door?"

"Alright," she said with a sigh. "I'm coming."

As she emerged from the bathroom Alvin's jaw dropped. She was wearing a red sequenced dress with string straps. Her auburn hair was down in a slight curl and pinned on each side with two rose clips.

"I just need to put on my shoes." She walked over to her closet and took out a box and sat down on the bed.

He smiled and sat down next to her. "I'm tempted to forget about the party."

He was about to lean over and hiss her, but she pushed him away. "No way, Mister. I didn't get all dressed up just to miss my sister's party. Eleanor would never forgive me."

"Alright," he said in frustration. "Besides, Theo would never speak to me again if we missed it." Brittany opened the box to reveal a pair of red high heels shoes with a red rose on the front. "Here, let me help you with that."

One at a time he slipped on her shoes. He sat close to her until they were almost touching. "Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight?"

"You didn't have to," she said. He was about to kiss her, but she put her hand over his lips. "You'll smudge my makeup, and we'll never get out of here."

"Good," he said, pulling her close to him.

"Listen," she said. "The sooner we get to the party, the sooner we can come home."

"Okay, okay," he said, helping her to her feet. She grabbed her purse off the nightstand walked out of the bathroom. Alvin just stood there watching her every move.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. He stood by the bedroom door while Brittany raced for the door. She opened it quickly to see her sister Jeanette. She was wearing a long flowing blue gown with a simple string of pearls. Her hair was up in a French twist with a few hairs hanging down slightly curled.

"Oh, Jeanette, you look great," Brittany squealed while hugging her sister.

"Well, I feel a little silly all dressed up like this, but it's for Eleanor."

"You shouldn't feel silly, because you look wonderful," Brittany said as she led her inside. Simon followed close behind.

"Hey, Si," Alvin said, coming towards his brother.

"So, are we all ready?" Simon asked. "Theodore just called a few minutes ago, and they're ready and waiting."

"Well, let's get out of here," Alvin said, coming up to Brittany and taking her hand. "Unless you're not done primping."

"Very funny, wise guy," she said, giving him a quick kiss. "Can we go?"

She walked ahead with her sister Jeanette leaving the boys still inside the apartment. Alvin drove while Brittany road shot gun. Simon and Jeanette occupied the back seat. They soon drove off heading for Theodore and Eleanor's place.

Before long they had reached the apartment building where they found Theodore and Eleanor were already waiting for them. Eleanor was wearing a pretty lace lime green dress with a flowing skirt. Her blonde hair was down in a mass of curls, and she wore light green pumps that matched perfectly with her dress. She walked happily towards her sisters who exited the van to greet her.

"Oh, Eleanor," Brittany said excitedly while hugging her sister. "You look fantastic."

"So do you two," she said. They led her to the van followed by Theodore. Once they all filed in Alvin drove off.

They soon made it to Burnie's and exited the vehicle. The girls entered first chattering the entire time. Alvin checked his pocket that contained the little velvet box. He was amazed that he managed to hide it from Brittany this long.

Simon looked over at him. "You're not getting cold feet, are you?"

"No way," he said. "I've waited for this for a long time."

"So has she," Simon said. "Think she'll say yes?"

Alvin gave him a dirty look than broke out laughing. The music started up and Brittany approached Alvin.

"Let's dance," she said, taking his hand. Before he knew it she pulled him onto the dance floor. A fast song was playing and the couple was burning up the dance floor.

"Look at them go," Jeanette said with a smile. "I'm glad to see Brittany is so happy."

"That's true," Simon said, putting his arm around her. "And she'll be even happier later on."

"What do you mean?" Jeanette asked him. Simon said nothing, just stood there with a smirk on his face. "Simon Seville, what's going on?"

"Oh, nothing, Alvin just has a little surprise for Brittany, a present so to speak."

"A present?" Jeanette questioned. She thought for a moment then looked up at Simon. "He isn't going to…"

"Yep," he said. He then leaned over and whispered in her ear. "He bought the ring a few days ago."

Jeanette giggled at that. She knew it was a long time coming and finally it was going to happen.

"So, you want to dance?" Simon asked her.

"Let's wait for a slow song," she said.

He wrapped his arms around her as they watched their brother and sister dance. Finally the song ended and a slow romantic tune began. Jeanette looked back at Simon who stared adoringly into her eyes.

"May I have this dance, Mrs. Seville?" he took her hand and kissed it.

"Of course you may," she said with a slight giggle. She didn't realize how romantic Simon could be. Lately, it was happening more often than usual, and she was happily growing accustomed to it.

Alvin and Brittany stepped off the dance floor to get a drink. "Having fun?" he asked her as she took a sip.

"I always have fun when I'm with you," she said and blushed a little. She looked out at the crowd then back at Alvin. "The party turned out great."

"That's because of you," he said and his arm around her.

"Anything for Theo and Elli," she said.

"I agree," Alvin said. "After everything they've been through, what we all have been through."

"Let's not think about that now," Brittany said. "Tonight we celebrate."

Simon shot a look at Alvin. He looked over at Brittany. "Be right back, babe."

"Alvin, what…?" Before she could ask he was off conversing with his brother. She wondered, was he up to something?

"Everything set?" Simon asked. "Theodore just squared everything with the DJ. The rest is up to you."

Alvin approached the stage. "Hey, Alvin, are you ready?" Kenny asked.

"Sure, Ken," Alvin said, "you get the song ready?"

"Yeah," he said and loaded the disk into the machine. Suddenly everything got quiet. Everyone at the party quickly looked up at the stage. "Listen up, Everyone," Kenny said into his microphone." We got a very special request. Take it, Alvin."

Alvin picked up the microphone. "I got a very special song for a very special girl." Brittany, who was still sitting at the bar looked over to the stage. She looked intrigued. "This one's for you, baby."

He started to sing 'Only You' looking straight at Brittany, while his brother sang backup for him. As he continued to serenade her, she blushed harder and harder with each line. He walked closer and closer to her as she walked towards him. Finally they reached each other as the last lines of the song came. They sang to each other not noticing that anyone else in the club.

Once the song ended Alvin took Brittany in his arms and kissed. As he broke off the kiss, she smiled at his gesture, but was surprised when he started to speak. "Brittany," he said, speaking into the microphone. "Since the day I first met you I was in love with you, but back then I didn't know it. We've been through a lot all these years, but we have so much more to do. I just can't imagine my life without you."

He fell to one knee which made Brittany gasp. Whispers and sighs came from the onlookers who were witnessing Alvin's actions. "You're the only girl I've ever loved, Brittany Miller. Will you marry me?" He pulled the little box out of his pocket and opened it.

"Oh my god," Brittany and looked as if she were going to cry. She looked deeply into Alvin's eyes. "Oh, of course I will, you crazy fool."

Alvin quickly put the ring on her finger as the crowd all clapped and cheered. As Brittany stared at the ring that now graced her finger. "Oh, Alvin, it's so beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you," he said and leaned in to kiss her. More cheers came from the crowd, but the couple didn't seem to notice that they had an audience, but after a few minutes both Simon and Theodore came up behind them.

"Would you two like some privacy?" Simon asked jokingly.

"Very funny, Si," Alvin said sliding his arm around Brittany.

"Why don't you boys play nice while I go show off my ring," Brittany said and wiggled out of Alvin's embrace.

"Don't stay away too long," Alvin said and gave her a devilish grin.

"She gave him a quick kiss. "You're impossible," she said, teasingly.

Alvin watched her as she swiftly walked towards her sisters where a small crowd of young women quickly gathered around. She looked happier than he had seen her in months.

"You did good, Alvin," Simon said, patting him on the back.

"I've never seen Brittany look so happy," Theodore said. "Time to say goodbye to the single life."

"I won't miss it, not if it means I get to be with her twenty-four hours a day," Alvin said, still watching Brittany who turned to look in his direction, smiling at him. "Besides, I feel like we're already sort of married. This will just make it official."

The rest of the evening was pretty much a success. Everyone congratulated Theodore and Eleanor on their marriage and were thrilled about Alvin and Brittany's engagement. The horrors of the last few months were behind them, and they felt there were only good things ahead. Alvin more than anyone was looking forward to the future as he and Brittany returned to her apartment together.

"So did you like your surprise?" Alvin asked her.

"It was the best surprise I could have ever hoped for."

They entered her apartment together and closed the door. The horror of their recent past put behind them. Several of their neighbors could hear the sounds of laughter coming from inside but only ignored them after Simon and Jeanette had given them the good news. No more needed to be said and most just closed their doors leaving the couple to their celebration.

**The End**

**Well, that's it for this story. I might be willing to write a sequel if anyone has any ideas throw them my way.  
**


End file.
